Hiding From The Past
by infiltrate the enemy fat kid
Summary: Lily can't seem to hide from the past. *ABANDONED*
1. I Recollection

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong. I also don't own the pretty song… *looks down* (_'Déjà vu' – Something For Kate)_**

A/N- 'Tis the beginnings of my third fanfiction dedicated to the everlasting ship of love- L/J… Lily Evans (Potter) and James Potter that is… **[REVISED] ­**

_She wants to meet her fate   
But travel by free will   
But she cant have both and you can't stand still   
I'd be the luckiest man in the universe   
If cause and effect doesn't get there first   
but she keeps looking for patterns   
and the world just happens._

**Chapter I- [Recollection]**

As the cell door slammed into it's frame, it's resounding echo shook through Azkaban.

The Death Eater named Elsuner, although covered in grime and blood gathered the last of his strength to spit at the feet of his captor, "Bitch! In the name of My Master, the Darkest Lord the Wizarding World has ever witnessed, YOU WILL PAY! For this, you will die!"

His captor's mouth curled into a disgusted smirk, she wiped most of the grime off her face before speaking, "OK." 

Elsuner jumped up from seated position, growling. 

Lily saw what was coming and expertly disappeared in front of her prisoners eyes, only to appear again on the other side of the cell. She shivered as she felt her happiness being drained from her. Glancing around quickly, she glared at Elsuner. "Would you, Death Eater, like to know how many of your little 'friends' have told me that?"

Elsuner growled again, if possible; with even more hate, "You're that Extreme Auror, aren't you? I know you killed my brother, bitch… I saw you murder him before my very own eyes, he was only sixteen last week." 

Her eye's flashed, "Sixteen… so very young – for a murderer. I have my own eyes, I'm only sorry I didn't kill him before he had killed those four innocent muggles."

Elsuner charged into the bars and gripped them tightly, baring his teeth at her with wide eyes that held such a violent madness. Shivering again, Lily dared to take a step forward, "Anything else?" 

"Once the Dark Lord gets you! I will be very happy!" Elsuner spat.

"I'm sure you will…but right now, you've got about half an hour or so to recollect all the happiness you have ever felt in your whole entire life." She replied solemnly. "This is your last chance to cherish those memories…"

Her prisoner paled and gritted his teeth, "Give me death… not this." His voice was strangled and Lily was used to this, the weak ones always did this. She slightly shook her head and Elsuner threw himself into the bars, "You.will.pay!"

She shook her head again and tugged the back of her hood slightly. She felt her face changed slightly and her prisoner gasped, but all he could do was repeat himself, "You…pay."

"I always did enjoy our group studies in the library at Hogwarts, David Elsuner…" She said coolly.

The prisoner laughed, "I was pathetic then, but since I see myself here, having been captured by a Mudblood working for the light side, I see I'm still pathetic." 

She blinked, "You have never been so pathetic until now David, now you see where your folly has led you. Now you see the consequences. You were a bright boy, but even the brightest can be put out by greed…or what have you."

"That's right Mudblood, reveal yourself to every prisoner you drag into this hell hole. There will be someone else you will recognise you, somewhere, somehow, someday. You'll get your comeuppance for what you've been doing."

"Not today…" She gave him a nasty smile and lifted her hood back over her head. She signalled for the guard to let her pass.

Cries of agony could be heard miles away from Azkaban.

~*~*~

"Good morning class!" Said a cheerful young teacher with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. 

"Good morning Miss Garnet…Garnet"

The familiar high pitched drawl of the kindergartens made her smile, especially when one of them got left behind and ended up saying the last bit by himself. "Well, it's great to have a very warm welcome, now today…is someone's very special day! Damien Gordon? Would you like to receive your special birthday sticker?"

A little boy, sitting on the grinned his little teeth while nodding enthusiastically. 

Miss Garnet smiled at him and said, " Well then… come up to me for it, won't you?" she shared a wink with his mother. 

Mrs. Gordon smiled as her little boy got his sticker plastered on to his little bursting chest and quietly got out the cake she had brought him to share with his class.

The kindergarten class laughed and celebrated, singing 'Happee Birfday' to Damien. After his mother left Miss Garnet decided that after they had finished with the letter of the day, they would sing a song. 

"Let's all sing a song, shall we?" She suggested over the wild chatter of the children.

They agreed with earnest and excited expressions.

Miss Garnet took up her small guitar-like intsrument and lead the five-year olds with the first tune.

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree-e,_

_Merry merry king,_

_ of the bush is he-e,_

_Laugh! Kookaburra laugh! ,_

_Kookaburra gay your life must be._

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree-e_

_Eating all the gumdrops, he can see-e_

_Stop! Kookaburra, Stop!_

_Kookaburra, leave some there for me!_

_Kookaburra sits on the electric wire,_

_Tears in his eyes,_

_And his pants on fire,_

_Ouch! Kookaburra ouch,_

_Kookaburra, hot your tail must be._

At the end of the school day, Miss Garnet sighed, _if only my other job was as easy…_

She started to pack when the principal of the school walked into the classroom, "Ah! Lily. Good… you're still here, you see I have had some sudden arrangements over past hour over the phone and I just came to tell you that we will be taking two new students, that will be in your class. This will be there first time at school-"

Lily looked more or less shocked, "Pardon? It's almost the end of the year! Surely they have come from a different school! (The principal shook her head)-- I'll have to pay attention to them then… I'll try to spare "

"Their parents told me that they are fast learners and I am quite sure that with you. Lily, teaching them they will do fine." She reassured Lily. "Their names are…" the principal started to rummage through her pockets; they were empty " I will give you your new roll tomorrow, OK?"

Lily nodded, "All right,"

The principal nodded and smiled at her then walked out again.

Once Lily made sure that the coast was clear she took out her wand and whispered, "Transportio" and disappeared in a blue flash.

She appeared in a city filled with tall buildings, she made her way in between the tallest of the buildings and walked straight ahead to the small cottage between the skyscrapers.

She knocked on the door and a man's voice answered her, "State your name and password" he boomed.

Lily sighed, "Lily Laetitia Evans, Undercover name, Lillian Garnet… code: 3564758 password: Caringbah."

The cottage door swung open and Lily stepped inside she looked at the voice who opened the door for her but found someone else, "Hello Hagrid… why are you not at Hogwarts?" she asked him.

Hagrid didn't really meet her in the eye and said, "Oh! Jus' 'Ogwarts business!" 

"Hogwarts business?" she echoed with curiosity. "Here, of all places?"

Hagrid looked away from her face guiltily, "Well… Prof. Dumbledore sent me to you know…" He waved his arms about, "This … 'n' tha'!"

She scrutinized his face and said, " Hagrid… you haven't told anyone have you?"

He looked down at her with confusion, "Say wha'?"

"Hagrid," she repeated slowly, "you haven't told anyone about _me_, have you?" 

Hagrid looked at her curiously before realisation beamed on his large face, "No! No… o' course not!"

Lily sighed, all built up anxiety washing away. "Good. Sorry to have doubted you… I'll see you around Hagrid!" she said as she walked off waving to her old friend.

She looked at her surroundings, they were so familiar to her now but if you were a stranger, it was nothing like you would imagine. Even inside the tallest building you wouldn't find a bigger place than in here, walls of marble drapes of velvet, it looked more like some grand palace than a place where the Parliament House of Magic held their headquarters of their most promising members. 

_Wonder what's waiting for me, _she thought as she pressed the shield on the wall, the lift opened for her. _109_, she concentrated. She glanced up to see that her destination had been programmed. She wondered if she was going to have to do a report. Or send a message… Write a letter or maybe catch some Death Eaters or maybe if she was lucky…get killed by some! 

_DING! _ She had arrived at her level.

Lily was already getting tired from the kindergartens and now she had to work again! She walked out of the door and into a huge round room, straight ahead was big French doors, which opened as she walked up to it.

She walked in to a huge room with a long table in the middle there were two people sitting there, and sitting at the head of the table was the Minister of Magic. Lily was shocked. She had never met the minister on any occasion what so ever. 

A man sitting next to the minister stood up and spoke up, "Ah! Lily… right on time! Minister! Please allow me to introduce to you one of our best agents in this building no as a matter of fact she is the best of the best, Miss Lily Evans, she has just graduated from Hogwarts a few years back, she is only 23 and she is also one of our undercover agents."

The minister stood up and smiled at Lily as they shook hands.

"Yes, of course Ernest, I have heard a lot about you Miss Evans… but please, pray tell… explain to me why you had received this highly dangerous job in the first place?, I understand that you have, by accepting this job, have left your home, family and friends-" the Minister started before Lily stopped him.

"I'm sorry Minister for the interruption but I have no family nor home to leave…I haven't any since my family perished at the hands of Voldemort just after I graduated, which is basically why I joined the society in the first place. It was an action that I had done impulsively, almost." She added with faltering confidence.

The Minister looked thoughtful for a moment then with a small smile, he spoke again, "I must greatly imagine that you have gone through quite a lot these past few years but how now about your friends you left behind?"

"I have no family nor home, even though I live in an apartment in Hogsmeade, it's not the same. But indeed, by taking on the job did many great things for me…" She paused to look at Ernest Banks, who smiled, "Great things you can't learn anywhere else…"

The Minister gestured for her to continue, "Yes, go on."

"But I had to leave the dearest friends of mine, taking this job took a lot of thinking" She paused for breath and scolded herself, _A lot of thinking my ass._

"But I love my job, thought at times I hate it I don't think I would give up my time here working for Mr. Banks for almost anything. I get through my day by the strongest emotions, love and hate. I get my vengeance seeing all those poor and _misguided_ Death Eaters thrown into Azkaban cells; 

"Wisdom comes from experience, not age" The old Minister commented pensively. 

Lily smiled, then frowned, "Minister, my friends that I left -- I know they had searched for me but are- " thinking about the times when her friends from Hogwarts would have almost seen her. 

"Yes, Miss Evans, I thought you'd ask me that question sooner or later, your friends indeed are still looking for you after the years you have not contacted them. When one of my ministers reported that they are attempting to grant permission for your case to be kept open, I allowed them to. Although now…"

"Pardon me for asking Minister, but why did you leave my case open? Aren't you giving them false h-" 

"False hope?"

"Yes, Minister…" said Lily with a hint of anxiety.

"I had thought that so at first, but what makes you think that what I have given them is 'false hope'?"

She shook her head slightly in bewilderment, "You gave them hope to keep searching for me, didn't you? Though they'll never find me…" 

"And does that make it false? Does that make their given hope wrong, Miss Evans?"

"Minister, "Lily started slightly frustrated, "They're- My friends… are not about to find me. Not under the Ministry…"

"But Miss Evans, you are the Ministry. Do you believe that I made a mistake by granting them to keep your case open?" 

Mr. Banks watched the conversation nervously, he opened his mouth to stop the Minister but saw the Minister holding up his hand as to signal him to keep his mouth tightly shut.

Lily fiddled with her hands and thought about the Minister's question. _Did she think he made a mistake? _

"It…" She started softly, "It depends. Yes, it depends on whose point of view. I can't stop personal opinion, no one can. But in a general perspective, namely mine, I do believe you may have made a mistake by granting them the open case." 

The Minister nodded, "Is that so? Well… please elaborate on that."

Lily took a deep breath, "It was a mistake on your behalf Minister, as you gave my friends the support to keep looking for me. My case should have been closed long ago, it pains me to know that they will continue searching when they should of stopped long ago. It pains them with every search becoming a failure, their hope is constantly dying. They haven't done a thorough search in such a long time, even thought they have permission from the ministry, they will soon (if they don't already) know that their search will be in vain. Instead of dragging out their last piece of hope you could have closed the file and let them really move on. I mean, _really _move on. They have to know that they'll never find me. That I'll never come back to them." 

"I know…the past few years would have been easier if I had them, but there is no turning back on my job, as Ernie said I am the best of the best here, I would never let you down."

The minister nodded knowingly, just before he left he handed Lily a leather-bounded book, with an envelope tied to the book with some rope and said to her, "Here; this is your next mission." 

As the Minister left she turned to Ernie with a questioning look, he just smiled and shook his head.

When Lily went home to her Hogsmeade apartment and took off her transfiguration spell from her face and body, her body grew a good 3 inches and short blonde hair and blue eyes turned into long wavy auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She sat down with her peppermint tea and untied the rope and started opening the envelope holding the next instruction for her next mission. Her eyes quickly scanned the parchment and swallowed hard. 

Her eyes burned with anger. 

Lily ran to here telephone and hurriedly called up the Auror station, "Hello? Ah, yes, can I please speak to Ernie- I mean Ernest Banks please? It's very urgent! My name is Lily Laetitia Evans, Undercover name, Lillian Garnet… code: 3564758 password: Caringbah… he's busy? Well then tell him who is calling! One moment? Fine!" she said all of this very quickly.She played with the telephone cord half angry and half nervous.

"What is the meaning of this, Lily?" 

"Is this some kind of sick, sick joke?" Lily screeched into the phone.

"You mean your assignment?"

"You think this is funny?!" Lily fumed slowly, "This is far from it Ernie, This is straining my pride, my honour, my self-esteem, my principles! Merlin knows what else… I've been a great asset to you since I left my friends, I deserve at least one chance to turn down an assignment. And this is it!" 

"Calm now Lily… Evans, look. If I didn't think you were able to do this then I wouldn't give this mission to you, but you are the best we have! There is no other Auror that would be better for this mission. Now I-"

"I have another call." She interrupted menacingly. Lily pressed 'recall' then '2' and answered, "Hello, Lily Garnet speaking?"

"There's no fooling me… I know who you really are, I know what your doing this very second, I can see you, I can hear you, you can't run forever flower…" a raspy voice said from the other line. 

"Look here! It's 2 am in the morning…some people are trying to sleep! People like you are so darn sad, wasting your money on prank calls-"

"Oh but this is definitely not a prank, Lily…Laetitia…Evans"

Lily's face grew pale and her irritated expression fell.

_Click._

Lily hung up, her heart was racing, no one had called her that ever since her old Hogwarts days, with the exception of Ernie and the minister.

_Hell._

Someone had found her out…

"What?"

Lily rang Ernie back up, "Ernie, oh god! Someone's found me out! I have to leave…now!"

"What? How? Lily get out of the apartment as fast as you can! We'll send some people over there okay? Lily? Lily? Are you there?"

Lily ran up the stairs, leaving the phone hanging (she had a huge apartment!) to try and get some of clothes for her job tomorrow.

She ran to her room conjured some clothes into her suitcase, summoned all her jewellery into a small velvet bag along with her records and along with her all important essentials. 

She was just about to run out of the room but an arrow shot out of nowhere ever so close to her head and made it's way to a graduation portrait from Hogwarts. 

Lily's blood boiled, she turned her head to where nowhere but saw no one.

She heard the front door creak open and the same raspy voice, "Hello?"

Lily shivered at the voice.

Apparate Lily!!! I can't…I can't apparate when I'm nervous, I takes a lot of concentration!! Just concentrate… Oooh! I can't

She heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs. 

Lily locked the door.

Knock, knock.

"Just concentrate Lily…then you can apparate!" Lily muttered under her breath.

"What? No welcome?" the raspy voice said.

"Oh god! I can't do it!" Lily silently cried

"Alohomora!"

~*~*~

It had been 5 years since they had last saw her…

They were all huddled up in a tight circle, in the middle were a collection of photos, some muggle and some not, their tight circle with one of them missing never felt as lonely as they did now…

"I'm so unbelievably hungry at this moment, I cannot tell you…" Sirius said softly.

Adele glared at him, "Just wreck the whole moment!" she said as she stormed off.

Calista stared after her for a moment before muttering, "I'll go after her" and walking off after her.

Remus looked on the ground and James looked at the once tight circle broken once more.

Peter looked at a muggle photos of Lily and Sarah when they were babies; and chuckled a bit.

When Adele came back with Calista, Sarah spoke up, "It's been 5 years, 5 years since she's disappeared. My, my, does time go fast or slow?"

Her question was met with silence. They hadn't really realised how long it had been since they had found out that Lily was gone one morning and wasn't coming back. When they left Hogwarts, they were all happy and they hadn't seemed worried about the rising evil who named himself "Lord Voldemort". 

They left with ambition, but somehow over the years of failed searching, they declined themselves of their full potential. They lived simple lives. 

Remus worked at his uncle's bookstore in Diagon ally, Sirius and James played Quidditch professionally. They're pay was Ok, considering they were reserves. 

Adele worked at a prank shop called, Zonko's, her parents died when she was young and she was fostered into Calista's home and family, Calista and Peter, being the sheep of the group worked at Zonko's as well following Adele. Sarah, best friend of Lily, didn't work, she was adopted by James' aunt and uncle when she was a baby, and in 7th year found out that her real dead parents had left her a large fortune as well as her being a Potter, James also had more money than he needed and didn't have to work, but he wasn't lazy like Sarah so he applied for jobs like Sirius. Calista and Adele were best friends ever since they were four years old and never went anywhere without the other, they had their own apartment in a wizarding town called Queens Ville, and Peter still lived with his parents. He never spoke much of his family and had been distant recently. 

Sometimes one of them wondered what had happened to them, what was so devastatingly torrential that made their ambition and hope somehow crumble. One of them occasionally thought that perhaps they had hoped for too much. Just a bit too much.

"Adele, this isn't the time…" Calista said as she saw Adele glaring.

"I'm leaving," Adele said as she got up and left. "I'll see you all when I see you."

One by one each friends said their goodbyes and left James', Sirius' and Remus' Hogsmeade apartment, everyone but Sarah.

James was still sitting on his spot in the circle, Remus was in the kitchen, and Sirius was reading a motorcycle magazine.

Sirius looked up from his reading, "Sarah? Not that I'm rude or anything but… when do you plan to leave?"

Sarah looked at Sirius, but remained silent. 

"James? Are you going to let Sarah stay here?" Sirius asked.

James looked up, " Sarah...go home" 

"James, she isn't moving"

"Sarah… move"

"Ok!" she said as she stood up.

Sirius looked smug but then he saw a blur of Sarah run around.

He tried to get up but his legs were glued together, "Damn you ho" he hollered.

Remus thoughtfully shook his head.

James stood up and showed Remus some of the pictures of Lily and Adele being hung by their legs with rope from a tree , the two laughed.

Sirius reached for his wand and did the counter curse for his legs, "Does nobody care that Potter's positively insane cousin has now locked herself in my room?"

James shrugged, "She's just acting stupid again, Padfoot…" he said as Sirius began to pound forcefully on the door.

"Sirius, give up. She did the exact thing to my room last week" Remus said. "She turned it baby pink…"

James laughed, "Is that why you were locked in your room for two hours straight muttering things under your breath? Well maybe if you hadn't eaten her meat pie-"

Remus' face turned sour, "Are you telling me that she turns people's rooms pink just for eating her food!?" he half whisped.

James nodded solemnly, "I suppose I am, that and calling her names." He added looking at Sirius.

"Oh… I called her a 'ho' didn't I?" Sirius looked shocked with himself, "Well… Shakespeare used the word 'ho' quite a lot, you know… here and there. Wasn't it casual language?"

"Shakespeare also made Lord Capulet tell what's-his-name Tybalt that he was a 'saucy boy' without much reason." James quipped. 

"Smartarse!" Sirius muttered while he half heartedly glared at James, "You'll be next, Potter…" 

The door opened and Sarah was standing in the door way with a cross bow in her arms.

"Sirius! Where on earth did you get this?" Sarah asked aiming at random things and making little POWS in the process.

"Uh… that's not mine, _dear. _But you can have it if you want… seems like you aren'- er… Sorry for calling you a 'ho' Sarah. I didn't mean it, but it looks like you aren't angry with me-" Sirius was cut short. He started to choke as he saw a glimpse of his room. 

"B-bright y-yellow? Merlin you.know.I.hate.yellow." Sirius choked, his shocked expression soon turned into quite a hateful one. "I hate you, _so much,_" He growled.

~

At around 1:50 am Sarah woke up in a cold sweat, _"It's just because this is Sirius' room, he really stinks."_ Deciding she could not get back to sleep, she paced the carpet.

She took the crossbow and aimed at all the people sleeping in their apartments, not because she wanted to hurt them, the cross bow had a magical little telescope at the end for better aiming. She was just spying on people…

Sarah saw a little girl sleeping, a bald middle-aged man doing karaoke by himself and two old ladies chattering. It was surprising to see what people did at this time in the morning… because it was really boring. Sarah's ears perked up when she heard yelling, she turned her focus to it. She saw a young lady with dark red hair screaming into the phone. Sarah did a double take. Once the lady stopped, Sarah tried to focus the lens more to see a better look of the woman.

_Oh hell! she looks like Lily!_ realisation dawned on Sarah, "Shite!" she muttered fumbling with the cross bow.

Sarah tried to focus a bit more and saw the Lily-look-a-like turn pale and run up some stairs. She tried to follow but the weight of the crossbow prevented her from doing so. She finally got the crossbow up and whooped inwardly. Then cursed loudly when she accidentally triggered the bow, which caused an arrow hurtling towards the woman.

Later on, Sarah would have most definitely remembered this as one of the most idiotic things she had ever done in her whole life. She couldn't help to think that if the woman was really Lily, she'd dodge the arrow. It was just her wild imagination playing up again, her wild antics that were so full with hope of finding her again. But if she got hit? What if the woman died? She would be a murderer… She paled. 

Lily-look-a-like thankfully dodged it and Sarah's mind went crazy, "I've found you, Lily." 

It was then that Sarah's world went a total blank…

When Sarah woke up, with out sitting up she looked out of the window, the early morning events made her sit up fully, and as her eyes gazed over Lily's apartment, she let out a scream…

She scrambled to the window and not knowing what to do.

Remus, James and Sirius dashed into the room.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Sirius said.

James rushed toward his adopted cousin, "Wha-?"

"Holy… Look out the window!" Remus muttered pointing towards the window.

Sirius looked out side and saw an apartment across the street in blazing flames with a dark mark in the sky. He looked back at the girl and gave a her questioning look. "Merlin…" 

She just ignored them, but they could hear her muttering. James grabbed her by the shoulders, "Did you know them?"

"James…" She whispered, "Let me go."

Without another word she raced out of the apartment.

_Oh Merlin! Oh God! Oh no… _

Sarah ran across the road and into the building, she put on some sunglasses and looked at the door that said, 'Landlord.' She made her way up the stars trying to be quiet.

She crept on to the landing and saw a Ministry Wizard patrolling the area. 

_Darn!_

She breathed in and out. And breathed in and out. Her breathing became so fast her face was flushed and she thought she was going to faint. She broke through the corridor in a flurry, only to be caught by the shoulders, again, by the Ministry Wizard. 

"What do you-"

"Sir, get your paws off of me!" She cried, as she pulled away and stalked down the hallway.

_Pretty stupid plan there, dork. _She told herself. What exactly did she just try to pull?

She made the right noises to seem as if she was running up the stairs but she was still watching the man.

She saw another man approach, "The blokes are ready, but we have to keep the area clear for a good half an hour before evidence can be collected. Got that? No magical interference. Then we'll know who tried to attack her."

It seemed like an age before the coast was clear.

She ran up and opened the charcoaled door and looked around, there were black piles of ashes and furniture, after a while of going through ash, she spotted a dusty frame, with an arrow through it. 

Paling slightly, she picked it up and wiped the dust off it and gasped, there was a younger version of Lily, Sarah, Calista, Adela, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter waving, looking happy and excited that they had just graduated.

Her hand flew up to her mouth in surprise. She was surprised. She hadn't expected- no… actually she knew that woman was Lily… didn't she?

Rubbing her temples she tucked the frame under her arm. This was what she had, this was what everyone had been waiting for. Only the eight of them had this portrait. Unless some stalker stole- wait! What was she thinking? 

After all these years… _bloody hell. _ So what was she going to say to the others? Say that she had found a portrait of the gang af- 

She sighed. Feeling slightly ill, she swayed. She had forgotten to take her dose today, hadn't she?

She was just about to leave when.

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

A whole lot of Wizards started to apparate everywhere.

Trying not to lose her balance, she ran past the door and quickly disapparated before any of them could notice her, desperately fighting the urge to be sick.

~*~*~

"Alohomora!

The door had flung open but Lily disapparated but she wasn't sure where to, a gust of suffocating heat came over her. She opened her mouth to gasp but soon something grainy flew in and she choked.

Her hands were gripped around her neck but she still had her wand. 

"Transportio" she shouted.

~*~*~

James and Sirius were on their way to an interview with the head of an Auror's society in the city. Both had looked spick and span, all dressed up handsomely. They decided that they would at least try to make some kind of impression, specifically, a bloody good one. Unfortunately; they also decided to travel by the muggle vehicle, namely-- a suspicious looking car. 

"Sirius! Honestly, you bint! We are supposed to turn left not right on the last intersection! We are going to go around in circles!" James shouted trying to control the wheel. 

"James let go of the bloody wheel! I'm driving!"

"No! Let-me-drive!" 

"Well, I don't think so James! When YOU were driving you almost crashed my car!"

"Sirius! This isn't your car! It's Sarah's effing mug!"

"That's not the point! You almost crashed her bloody mug, you are that daft James!" said Sirius while elbowing James in the face successfully getting his hands off the wheel, " Anyway, I transfigured the mug into a car in the first place and you, sir, cannot drive! I don't even think you got your license!"

"Neither did you… you effing wizard!" 

"At least I drive on the right side of the road 'Mr. these-people-don't-know-how-to-drive-they-seem-to-be-on-the-wrong-side-of-the-road!' but you never would have thought that it was you that was wrong!" Sirius roared.

"That is… not the point!"

"Oh! Yes, it is!"

"Isn't!"

"'Tis!"

"Isn't!"

"'Tis!"

"Why the hell did we want to come by car in the first place? We both can't drive!"

"Because we wanted to impress them!"

"Oh, yes! I can just imagine there gazes of absolute awe once they realise we've crashed a mug into their bloody building!"

"Sirius! Bloody oath! Look at the road-" James shouted but he was moments too late.

Sirius had driven the car/mug well into a pole.

_Crunch!_

~*~*~

Adele was working quietly with Calista and Peter when Sarah barged into the store.

"Sarah? Hey-" Adele started. 

"Be quiet will you? Look, can you talk to you alone?" Sarah asked.

Adele put the books down and looked at her friend with concern, she noticed Sarah was wringing her hands slightly "Sure… outside?" she suggested.

Sarah nodded.

When they were outside Sarah shoved an empty bottle of butterbeer into her hand, "Here."

Adele looked up sharply, "Wha-" but then you stopped herself, as she felt the familiar pull at her navel, pushing her forward.

Adele and Sarah fell on a wet, cold floor. Adele tried to stand up but her world went black. 

When she woke up she felt sore all over, her vision was blurry, she tried to call out; her voice couldn't make it. 

Adele looked around; it was pitch black with the exception of only a spot of dim light near her. She saw a blurry body with mop of black tousled hair face down on the floor, Adele rushed towards it and began to turn Sarah over, "Sarah…" her voice was surprisingly croaky, Adele swallowed, trying to get rid of the sharp pain coming from her dry throat. "Sarah! Wake up!" 

Adele paled when the body beside didn't even make so much as a twitch. Her breaths became sharp and Adele had to haul Sarah on to her back, who seemed to be at dead weight. In desperation, Adele hurriedly placed her shaking fingers to her friend's neck; nothing. Panicking, she grabbed her limp wrist beside her, searching for some pulse; nothing. 

**-the end-**

**Hooray for the end of chapter [one] that was originally the middle of chapter [three]. Got anything to bug me about? *stares***


	2. II Tuer

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong. I also don't own the pretty song… *looks down* ('Killing In The Name Of' – Rage Against the Machines)**

**A/N- Less chapters, more writing, revised story AND no more cringing.**

_  
  
_

_Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites   
  
_

_You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites   
  
_

_Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites   
  
_

_You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites   
  
_

**Chapter II [Tuer]**

_When they were outside Sarah shoved an empty bottle of butterbeer into her hand, Adele looked up sharply, "Wha-" _

_ Adele and Sarah fell on a wet, cold floor. Adele tried to stand up but her world went black. _

_When she woke up she felt sore all over, her vision was blurry, she tried to call out; her voice couldn't make it. _

_Adele looked around; it was pitch black with the exception of only a spot of dim light near her. She saw a blurry body with mop of black tousled hair face down on the floor, Adele rushed towards it and began to turn Sarah over, "Sarah…" her voice was surprisingly croaky, Adele swallowed, trying to get rid of the sharp pain coming from her dry throat. "Sarah! Wake up!" _

_Adele paled when the body beside didn't even make so much as a twitch. Her breaths became sharp and Adele had to haul Sarah on to her back, who seemed to be at dead weight. In desperation, Adele hurriedly placed her shaking fingers to her friend's neck; nothing. Panicking, she grabbed her limp wrist beside her; nothing._

There was no pulse… she couldn't- she had to be… she was dead. 

"Oh, Merlin… Oh," she muttered under her breath. "What happened? Why did you bring me here?" she choked.

She didn't understand what had happened. She just remembered touching the portkey that Sarah shoved toward her outside of the shop. How long had she been out cold? How many hours had she missed out on? How did her friend die? 

There was just too much she had missed, with Sarah dead… Surely now, she, herself was in danger at that moment as well. She felt hopeless… and terribly afraid and confused. What was happening? 

Adele felt for her wand and muttered the turnover spell. Sarah's body turned over, her long hair was out of her face and her features were pale and cold. Adele cradled her head sobbing. How could this have happened? 

"Accio!"

Adele felt her wand fly out of her grasp. She gasped and looked up, there was a man clutching her wand in the hand and in the other; his own, pointed straight towards Adele. He stepped into the spotlight; it was Peter…

"Peter?" her voice spoke out; barely a whisper. She gave out a sob of relief, "Peter! Oh, thank Merlin! Sarah's dead! I don't know what do to do!- "

"Oh, shut up!" Peter he hissed painfully, cutting her emotional ramble.

"W- what?" Adele gasped.

The dim spotlight grew and soon the whole chamber was lit up and Adele realised that a circle of hooded figures surrounded her; they were quietly sniggering at her. She looked up at Peter again, he was gazing nervously at the head on her lap… 

Adele looked at her dear friends dead face, it was morphing, Sarah's long hair fell out and in it's place, grew short black hair. Her face morphed awkwardly, her face paling even more; it's mouth shrunk into thin pale lips; and it's nose grew into a prominent feature. It's closed eyes opened wide, revealing small red pupils that were dancing around the room; Adele gasped and shoved the head off her lap in horrified shock, even the hooded men around her grew silent. It's small feminine body turned heavier, but not by much and her limbs and legs grew several inches. It was a mans body; Adele fought her stomach, trying not to be suddenly sick. When the body stopped morphing, the transformation was complete. The creature sat up, rolling it's neck around on it's shoulders slowly, stretching. 

It was then that Adele knew who it was, she shuddered and cowered away slowly; it was Lord Voldemort. 

She stood up and tried to fight her way out of the circle of hooded men, her eyes darting around; Peter was no where in sight. There was a mild ringing in her head, she tried to look at anything, at the hooded men laughing at her, at the stone floors, up at the ceiling, anything but the evil behind her. 

Peter gazed through the circle of men that were in front of him, and shuddered. He knew Adele was trying to get out, he could hear his fellow death eaters roaring with laughter every time she tried to break through. He had been chucked out of the circle just a second ago, a Death Eater gave him a warning. _"We'll leave you out of this one, your friend might grab at you or something. Don't worry, you'll have your fun. You just wait, lad."_

Adele froze as she heard someone hiss behind her, she turned around and fell. The Death Eaters laughing became a distant hum at the back of her mind. All she could hear was her short breathing and heart beat, which was going so fast she thought her heart would burst. Her eyes grew wide as the black snakes appeared in front of her and slithered her way. Adele was beyond terrified. She was ophidiophobic and there was no where she could possibly hide, there was no way she could move. Her body felt like ice and her head was spinning painfully. 

The snakes rose up, their eyes level with hers; she whimpered. They were about to attack her, she just knew it…

Then they vanished, Adele looked up to see the horribly ugly Dark Lord hovering above her, he has a satisfied smile upon his thin mouth. 

"W-what do you want from me?" She managed to get out after a moment.

Voldemort let out a cruel laugh, "Want? Do you think that if I wanted something from you, that you would still be able to ask me that question? Tell me, are you as daft as you are, weak?"

"I'm st-still alive, aren't I? Why haven't y-you killed me? What do y-you want?"

"I want a world rid of muggle-loving trash like you. I want wizards and witches to recognise the pure filth we live among and should get rid of, permanently. I want the wizarding community to bow down at my feet. But above all, I want power… power and immortality…" Voldemort trailed off and looked at her with his red eyes, menacingly.

"I-I c-can't give th-that to y-y… OK." Adele stuttered. "But what do you want from me? W-why have you kept me alive?"

"Stupid filth… Why do you think I've kept you alive for this long?"

Adele shook her head, "I don't know…" She blinked, not knowing what to say. She was racking her brain for possible explanation why he was keeping her alive- "I won't ever join you." she said softly. 

The Death Eaters laughed slightly but the Dark Lord shut them up with a wave of his hand, "What was that?" he asked her coldly. 

"I.won't.join.you." She stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Was all the Dark Lord said in response. "Now, all of my plans are destroyed, now that a simple little muggle lover won't join me. I'll kill you. And when I do, I'll kill your family. And everyone who's ever cared for you. You've seen the effect I've had upon your old fellow students back in your Hogwarts days, you didn't ever think I'd get to you too. But I have… I am." 

Adele tried to fight back the tears, how could someone ever be so cruel. 

"Cry all you want, there's no one here who will be even so much as touched when they hear your final scream… Bring in our new recruit, this will truly test him." The Dark Lord said with a small smile.

Adele felt two men grab her and strap her to a table face up, she tried to yell but they put a silencing charm on her. She thrashed around in their arms and their grip was bruising her limbs, badly. Her eyes darted around, glaring at absolutely everything. She was horrified, but prayed for death. She would absolutely be sick if they tried to feel her up and ravish her. 

"Wormtail, come here!" 

Adele watched in horror as she saw Peter pull a sword from his side. Her eyes searched his as he positioned the sword just above her neck…

_Traitor…TRAITOR!!!_

~*~*~*~

Sirius and James scrambled out of the car wreck.  


"Sirius! Look what you did!"  
  
"Me? James if you weren't trying to take the wheel the-" Sirius was making wild arm movements in the air. 

The two best friends left the car as it was and started down the path way, bickering about whose fault it was. Finally it was decided that it was the muggles, who invented vehicles in the first place. After claiming their banter pointless, the two tried to go to their appointment by foot. They would have succeeded if one of them had remembered to bring the address, of course. After the use of some 'friendly' words (profanities), they decided on just skipping their interview. And going for a butterbeer instead.

It was all pretty good.   
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Next day…  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Where are Calista and Adele? Has anyone seen them since yesterday?" Sarah asked the guys as she sat down in a booth in the three broomsticks.  
  
Peter looked up and gulped, "Well, I saw them both yesterday, at work of course but Adele never came back after you talked to her outside and Calista was always a deep sleeper."  
  
"I… what? talked to Adele? Yesterday? Umm… no" She looked at Peter uncertainly, "I was- err… never mind but I haven't seen Adele since that gathering the James' apartment." Sarah said, she decided to keep Peter out of her search for Lily and had decided to keep everything to herself until she had more information.   
  
James looked at her, "What _were_ you doing anyway? You didn't come back to the apartment…"  
  
"I don't live there, remember? anyway; I really have to go now! I have- I have a-a…" She paused, _Think up of something… thinking, thinking, thinking…_ "A job interview!"  
  
Sirius choked on his butterbeer, "No, way! You are the laziest person I know to date and if you say you're going for a job interview then I'm a purple elephant on a tightrope…"

She glared back, "Sirius Black, I can't believe you-- I _do _have an interview! James, if you see Calista, tell her to call me," with that she walked out. 

_Why couldn't he just believe I was going to a job interview, even if it isn't true it just goes to show how much faith he or anyone there has in me. If they can't accept that I have a job interview, then they'll probably be against me for years to come if I suddenly tell them I think that I've possibly got a lead on Lily… that's just too bad. _  
  
James watched her leave with a funny look, "That cousin of mine is hiding something. Job interview? my arse."

"Perhaps we should give her the benefit of the doubt" Remus suggested lamely, "Even though it doesn't look too good for her…"   
  
Sirius snorted, "Well, whatever it is, let her keep it hidden! She turned my room into bright yellow, I'd pick pink any day."

James shooked his head slightly, "I don't know… I think, there something… else."

Sirius shrugged, making a face of annoyance.  
  
Remus glanced at Peter, "Hey, Peter! What's wrong with you? Your knuckles are all white."  
  
Peter looked at Remus with a nervous glance and looked at his hands, but he saw what none of them saw; blood from the night before. A vision of Adele's expression as he lowered the sword flashed in his mind. She didn't scream… it seemed like she had willed herself not to, _Oh Merlin… _ He was sure she saw him crying that night-  
  
"Oi! Peter! Doof-head Yoo-hoo!" Sirius called while waving his hand in from of his face.  
  
Remus turned to James, "So how did the Auror thing go?"  
  
"Well, we crashed the car…and we never went because of Sirius…" James glared at him and shrugged, "So we've decided that fate just doesn't want us to become Aurors. And we accept that—somewhat."  
  
"You both aren't capable of even operating a steering wheel properly…" Remus said deadpan.   
  
"I know…that's why it crashed." James ended lamely.  
  
"I never knew you actually had a car though, you never took muggle studies at Hogwarts- Perhaps you bought a lemon?" Remus suggested lightly.  
  
"We transfigured it from a mug!" James interrupted, "What's a lemon?"  
  
"Oh…"Remus said, his eyebrows furrowing together, "But you couldn't have. Cars may look simple on the outside but inside, they have all these parts inside, you know? Lemons are like, faulty cars… I think."

Sirius glanced around darkly, giving up on Peter. "Most likely the reason it crashed…"

James nodded in agreement.

"You two are so irreversibly daft, I swear… Brilliant at times, but so daft at most." Remus muttered under his breath.

"But we're damn good at taking care of friends in need." James quipped, lightly. 

  
~*~*~  
  
  
"Ok, so what else do I need-" Sarah said talking to herself while shopping.  
  
She bumped into a woman.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry…" Sarah trailed off.  
  
The woman was quite young, petite, blue eyes and short blonde hair.  
  
The woman was shocked and said, "No…no, it was my fault."  
  
There was something familiar about the woman, "Look, do I know you?" Sarah asked.  
  
The woman didn't quite meet her in the eye and said, "Uh…no, I don't think so but I have a very similar face so a lot of people mistake me for someone else." She said quickly.  
  
Sarah looked at her curiously, "Well, I'm sorry I was so frank. Good bye then?"  
  


The shorter woman said "Yeah, good bye…"  
  
Sarah went to the cashier and paid for her things.  
  
The woman she bumped into watched her with sad eyes. "Oh, if you only knew Sarah, if you only knew." Lily said softly. 

Lily took the bag of bread and went to the counter. She paid for her things and started to walk back to the Ministry Building when a memory came back to her, as clear as day…_  
  
  
Sarah and Lily were lying down on Lily's bed talking…  
 _

_"Hey Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do want to be when we're all old and wrinkly?" Sarah asked looking at the top of Lily's bed._

_"What an odd and sentimental question…" Lily's eyebrows knitted together._

_"Oh hush" Sarah grinned, "Forget it…"_

_"McGonagall give you that same talk then? I had mine today, quite similar to the talk I had with her back in fifth."_

_"Hmm…" _

_Suddenly, a huge snore came from Adele's four-poster bed. Calista's head shot up straight away, "What the?!" she asked confused then fell back to sleep._

_They laughed for a bit and Lily answered, " I don't know really, but hopefully, I will have already fulfilled all of my goals in life I guess? But I know I won't be old and wrinkly; I'd use my magic to iron out my wrinkles!" She giggled then said, "Sarah? What do you want in life? Mine are to get married to a great, lovely hunk! And have a huge family!" she said the last question with a horrible imitation of McGonagall's voice. _

_"I want to find out who my real parents are, what they did, who they knew?"_

_Lily went silent, she knew how sensitive Sarah was when talking or thinking about her real parents, Lily really felt for her when Sarah told her that she knew from when she was a little girl that she was different from her family; the Potters. How different she felt when playing dress-ups with her cousins._

_Sarah took out her wand and said to Lily, "Promise? You won't tell anyone?"  
  
Lily looked at her best friend and took out her own wand and placed the tip together, "I promise…" Together their wands glowed a deep purple.  
  
"I wrote a letter to the ministry, asking them for information on my real parents. I've been waiting all week for any kind of letter" Sarah said softly.  
  
Lily was shocked for a moment, "I promise I won't tell a soul."_

_"And I promise to tell James that you had always loved him in five years, if you hadn't told him by then." Sarah said quickly and smiling just in time because after her last word, the purple glow faded away.  
  
Lily had just realised what she had said and blushed. "Sarah! I did not…oh forget it. What's done is done. I 'm sure you'll get a letter any day now …" Lily finished with reassuring smile.  
  
_

_ "Yeah, it's just that I hate the waiting. It's been stressful…"_

_"Can't believe you didn't tell me in the first place" Lily said softly, _

_"But I guess… I guess I can't really blame you."_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't know what you'd think…" She said slightly embarrassed, "But you do know now, and I feel better about it." _

_"If you want," Lily said with some doubt, "and only if you want me to be. I can be there for you when you open the letter."  
  
"Thanks, Lily Laetitia Evans" Sarah said hugging her. "You don't know how much this could possibly mean to me."  
  
        "All right Sarah whatever-your-middle-name-is Potter!" Lily said hugging her back; she then pulled away, "Merlin…I don't even know your middle name!"  
  
Sarah held out her pinkie, "I, pinkie promise you… that I will tell you right after I tell James in five years time… just a boost for your future."  
  
 "Argh," Lily replied but never the less took her pinkie.  
  
_

_  
_Lily smiled sadly. "Five years…" she murmured to herself.

_The Marauders, Calista, Adele and Sarah were all sitting in the common room; the Marauders were playing Exploding Snap with Adele and Sarah looking on and Calista was reading a book._

_ Lily suddenly came running through the portrait and she ran the stairs, turned back and ran back down and jumping the last 5 steps, her face was red and she was panting and she was trying to say something.  
  
The present party looked at her with half amusement and shock except for one, Sarah saw a letter clutched in Lily's hand, she paled.  
  
The two girls went for a walk and Sarah opened the letter with shaking hands._

_Lily read out the letter, "Dear Miss Potter, Due to your request of the acknowledgement of your biological parents, we can do nothing but oblige, you were born in _____ 19__ and the names of your biological parents were ____ and ____ we are sorry to inform you that they are-" She stopped there and looked over at her friend. Sarah was emotionless.  
   
"Deceased, that is all we can provide you with. Regards, minister of magic, Alfred Stein." Lily finished frowning, she looked over at her friend, "I'm so sorry Sarah…"_

_Sarah was just looking at the carpet, she nodded and swayed slightly. Lily got up and put an arm around her, she felt Sarah's head drop down onto her shoulder, "I guess I kind of knew… inside. I knew they were dead. I could feel inside, there was something missing… I just needed-" she broke off in small sobs. _

_"Confirmation…" Lily finished._

Lily had forgotten how long Sarah had cried for, she just remembered that she did. She was so grateful that she had been there for her friend that day. It was just one of those memories that never go away…

_  
_  
~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Hours later, Peter walked away from the graveyard and wiped the sweat from his forehead, then, he felt the burn upon his arm and disapparated. He apparated to an old house, where the dark circle had almost formed, he hurried to his master and kissed the hem of his robes, "My Lord…" he murmured.  
  
Lord Voldemort pierced his red eyes into Peter's watery ones and spoke, "Wormtail…have you accomplished your mission?"  
  


"Y-yes…I – I have, master."

  
"Wormtail, I sense a growing doubt in you. Be sure to figure that out on your own before I sort it out myself. You have done good so far, not many would have been prepared to have such things done to their only friends, but earlier you proved that much to your master. You betrayed your only friends, you will be responsible for all of their deaths…

"But you have your true family and friends here, among us. Those who Follow Lord Voldemort and obey his commands shall be granted with much appreciation and honour. When our final task is done, you and others will be rewarded with such riches, you will be the new rulers under me. With such a promise, there must be total commitment. Wormtail, would you ever betray your family as you did friends?"  
  
"Never, my Lord… never."   
  
  
  
  


~*~*~

A young girl was putting flowers down on her grandmother's grave when she heard muffled voices from a nearby grave. Knowing no fear, she put her ear towards the ground but then, the muffled voice stopped.  
  
  
She ran to her mother and tugged her skirt, "Mummy! Mummy! I heard some sound from that grave over there!"  
  
  
She lead her mother towards the grave but the mother said, "Don't be silly Amanda, let's go!"  
  
  
"But I heard voices!" Amanda was unrelenting, "I heard voices!"  
  
  
Her mother glanced at the head tomb. It was blank. But you could see the grave was freshly dug. Shook her head and took her daughters hand and left.  
  
  
~*~*~

Peter was sitting down within the shadows of an old building in Knockturn Alley, he was shaking and crying with over-riding guilt. In his mind he could see the horror of Adele's face as he lowered the sword.  
  
He never knew guilt as much as this, Adele was always nice to him, unlike the rest of the Marauders, taking all the power he deserved, power, the main reason he joined the dark side, but not the original; at first it was fear; fear of pain, physical torture, the feel of pain searing through his body, but them his master taught him, not crave power, need power. He wanted power, but he never knew the power could also bring guilt. The guilt of killing an innocent person, if he ever would kill a unicorn; he would be cursed just as if he killed an innocent; he would be cursed with guilt; guilt for the rest of his life.  
  
But now, he had power, forbidden power? Yes, but all the same power… His shaking hand took a small glass time-turner from his pocket, he took the chain from it and put it around his neck.

_You betrayed your only friends, you will be responsible for all of their deaths…_

  
"Not if I can help it…"  
  
  
~*~*~*~

Lily sat at her desk in her office; in her real appearance, she loved her office; no one could see it's entrance except for her and Ernie and she could see what was happening outside her office but no one could see the other way.  
  
She was taking a day off, but had to follow up on some paperwork from the Death Eaters raid last week, and she had to write a report about her little trip to Sahara Desert.  
  
She had just came in and was about to confront Ernie with her objections about her latest mission but when she was at the huge French doors they didn't open, so she figured that he was in some kind of important meeting, so she went to her office, which was on the same level along with some other agents and just east of the circular room.  
  
After half an hour she had finished all her work and thought about her run in with Sarah Potter at the supermarket, how she missed her best friend, if only she could talk to her.  
  
Lily thanked the heavens it was the weekend, Ernie said that he had already called her school and told them she couldn't come in that day…

Too bad, I would have liked to meet the new kids yesterday. 

She went to her desk drawers and opened the invisible bottom drawer; in the drawer was all she had left of her past life, her graduation certificate photos etc. She had decided to keep all her important things in her office from now on; she didn't want to risk them getting an arrow through it or burned.  
  
She looked at her mission letter again and read it thoroughly; she shook her head in disgust.  
  
As she looked up from the letter and saw the minister come out of Ernie's office; he stopped in the centre of the room and bowed to all of the people in the offices that he didn't see, Lily smiled as he left…

_Must have been important then._  
  
She picked up the leather bound book she was given along with the letter and opened it, it had a note inside folded up, she took it and read it aloud to herself-- 

"Miss Evans, during your mission blah, I suggest you use this log book to record your events blah, starting from the time you finish this letter, best of luck, minister of blah, Alfred Stein."  
  
She sighed and muttered, "Great."

She looked up to see a young female stride out of the same room the Minister and Ernie had had their meeting. Her eyes widened as she recognised her. She almost toppled over on her chair. "Sarah? What on earth?" she muttered as the woman walked out of sight.

It was at that moment that Ernie chose to enter, "Li-"

Lily looked up sharply, surprised. "Is there some wild conspiracy- Ernie… was that- OK. Let's take a different approach," Lily paused to see Ernie looking very amused, "Was that Sarah Potter?"

He didn't answer her, he just smiled pleasantly.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!"

"Lily, calm-"

"DOWN?!"

"…yes."

"I am calm," She snapped.

"…"

"I am calm," She repeated, "I am calm and terribly confused." 

Ernie nodded.

"I'm confused because I've got no idea what just happened and I know you probably aren't allowed to tell me so, I'll never know…" Lily rattled on, "But from what I just saw, I know she isn't in any immediate danger… I mean, she didn't leave with Aurors tied to her side. And I've begun to wonder whether that was a good thing or not. No pressure Ernie, no pressure.

"Lily, I never said it was Sarah Potter…" Ernie said softly.

"No, you didn't. Did you?" Said Lily, "But I didn't ask for confirmation Ernie… you know, because I just saw her. I just saw her walk past my office and I knew. I just knew. It's the only thing inside of me I don't have to double-check Ernie and I'm living off it." 

"It is hard…"

"It isn't hard, it's bloody torture…" Lily put her head in her hands, "Do me a favour and change the subject, please…"  


He calmly walked away from her and sat in a near by chair and said, "I've been a thinking and the Minister has agreed and approved. Just as a little 'something' before your next mission, I would be greatly appreciative if you would attend the Annual Ministry Ball next month. As a representative of our society here, I'm asking you because I won't be able to attend it myself. So, what do you think?"

  
Lily sat there speechless, she certainly wasn't expecting that.

~*~*~

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, it was pitch black; she felt with her hands around her surroundings; it felt like hard and heavy wood. It felt like she was in a box…  
  
She began to panic; if she was afraid of anything…it was small, closed, spaces. Her weak hands frantically moved around to pushed in front of her, the hard wood gave her pangs of stinging but she didn't care for splinters. She just wanted to get out.

But she couldn't, no matter how hard she pushed against it.

_This can't be happening…small, dark, closed space….oh! oh, Merlin help me. God help me. Someone help me! _

She was petrified, her breaths became short and she began to cry hysterically. "No….this can't be happening…(gasp) no…(gasp) help… me(gasp) no…"  

She began pushing again, this time with not only her arms now but her legs as well. Nothing helped… she gripped her hair in frustration and gasped, her hair was cut short. She started screaming for help, but somewhere in herself she knew no one would come in time.  
  
  
Oxygen was becoming a big problem; she had begun to feel light headed and dizzy…

**-Fin-**

About the chapter**- **

Chapter title is a very useful verb I learnt last term in French class. Tuer = To kill… *smiles* It's damning proof that I actually _do_ listen in class… well—most of the time. 

I reckon, the title goes with the song. And I reckon, also, that the song goes with the *waves arms around spastically* whole gist of Voldemort's so called empowerment over his lowly minion/s. 

Such is life when you're absolutely oblivious to the outside world with the added bonus of no real power.

I will also add that the song is damn right sexy! *grins*    
  



	3. III Haunted Pasts

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong. I also don't own the pretty song… *looks down* ('My Last Breath' – Evanescence)**_  
  
I know you hear me,   
I can taste it in your tears.   
Holding my last breath   
Safe inside myself   
Are all my thoughts of you_

**Chapter III – [Haunted Pasts]**

  
     _What was I thinking? I can't possibly do this on my own. I don't know how or where to start looking… Can't go back to the apartment, the Ministry already have it locked down. She's now under the protection of the Ministry, I know they didn't treat the incident like they usually would for any other Death Eater attack. I could be reading into the subject a bit much, was there anything I missed?_

      Sarah was confused. She didn't know what to do, she was baffled. She was trying to reason with herself, whether to tell James about what she had found or not. Everything she knew so far could be reasoned against, it could all be a slight co-incidence. She couldn't just tell him her suspicions, and that was what was stopping her. She couldn't just tell him anything, especially when it came to the subject of Lily.

      James was a very understanding person, he used to be anyway. It was a rare moment that they could talk about Lily, just the two of them; cousin to cousin. Sarah was really willing to talk to him about it, really, she was… as much as it hurt. It was almost a relief for her, especially if it meant that she could relive moments with someone she knew who could relate with almost the same loss she had suffered.

      Almost being the key word, because it wasn't the same. The loss of a best friend and the loss of a love.    
  
      When the conversation would ever take it's course to arise, James would be tense and uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk about it, he wanted to keep it all to himself and never let it out. As if he wanted to keep her memory to himself the way she had left it. He had been the first person to truly give up looking for her. 

       She guessed it was because he didn't want the pain. The pain of longing and loss. The pain of failure, the pain of emptiness. It was a pain of emptiness he had never truly felt in his whole entire life until Lily disappeared.

       James never shared his feelings with Lily but she had always been in front of his eyes for him to watch and gaze at. So she was always there, not his, but just there. And it was what he had been content with for years. But now she was gone, she had left in his eyes but not in his heart and memory.  He always accepted what came his way, if he had failed in any way or had forgotten to do something in his life that was important for himself, he could always somehow accept and understand it.  But he had a hard time dealing with Lily's disappearance, he probably regretted not telling her his feelings sooner. 

_       Deserving prick._

       Not long after James gave up, they others followed; they were prepared to try and move on. Sarah would never forgive him for forcing her to give up as well. Not that she had truly given up, but after what he had done to her, she was almost afraid of him. But mostly, she was hateful.

          Curse anyone who treated her rightfully, like an individual. Blast them. The one person she felt satisfied with today was the Minister of Magic. True, during their meeting today he did make it _her_ obligation to be selfless and somewhat sinister by accepting her birth right but he had approached _her_ and not her legal parents. And that meant something in the least.

       She sighed. This is what it had to come to. She couldn't tell him, she knew she was afraid of what he might think. She was almost certain he was going to put her on a heavier dose, this time around. It wasn't right… James had no right to convince her parents to put her on anti-depressants. Those bloody things just about killed her.               

      He thought I was insane and unstable. I disappointed everyone. But now… I'll be independent. I'll find my way around being  an international affairs minister and I'll find Lily out and shove her right in James' bloody face. He'll be hell shocked.

      She wouldn't tell James a thing… 

      *~*~*~*

       Remus cranked on the new television, Sirius had inherited it from his late aunt Lou and had set it up with the help of Peter. He adjusted the antenna to watch the news.  
  
_        NEWS FLASH! AFTER THE BREAK WE COME TO THE STORY OF AMANDA SEAFORD, A YOUNG GIRL OF THREE WHO CAME DOWN WITH THE HIGHEST FEVER TO EVER BE SURVIVED._   
  
        Remus settled himself down on to the couch before turning the volume…

  
        _-IT IS REPORTED THAT SHE CONTRACTED THE DEADLY FEVER RIGHT AFTER SHE PAYING RESPECTS TO HER GRANDMOTHER AT A LOCAL CEMETARY YESTERDAY. EXPERT DOCTORS SAY THAT A GIRL, OF HER AGE OR ANYONE OF ANY AGE FOR THAT MATTER SHOULD NOT HAVE SURVIVED THE NIGHT-_

    The television screened a bald man with a white coat, "_When I was alerted of this case, my colleagues and I were quite startled. It's just a miracle of her survival. Right now, we are keeping a close eye on her and doing all we can to keep her fever down. It is truly alarming to see a child suffer like this…"_

_    -THAT IS WHAT SPECIALIST DR. MURPHY JAMES HAS TO SAY ABOUT AMANDA SEAFORD'S CASE.  THE CAUSE OF THE FEVER IS UNKNOWN, DOCTORS HAVE BEEN CALLED FROM ACROSS THE COUNTRY TO HELP SAVE THIS GIRL'S LIFE AND ALSO TO DISCUSS THIS RARE FEVER, COULD THIS BE A NEW DEADLY DISEASE? WE HOPE TO BRING YOU MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THIS TRAGIC STORY IN HOURS TO COME.  
_  
         The screen changed to a small girl on a hospital bed, that Remus guessed to be Amanda, she was shaking and her little face was flushed with fever. This muggle news was certainly, suspicious.   
  
         _RESEARCHERS BELIEVE THAT ONE OF THE POSIBITLIES OF THE CAUSE WAS PERHAPS A NEW DEADLY MICROSCOPIC ORGANISM FROM THE CEMETARY, DUE TO THIS THEORY THE CEMETARY VISITED WILL NOT BE ACCESABLE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE._  
  
         He switched the TV off and went to the muggle telephone James had gotten them, he dialled the number of an old friend from Hogwarts, Arabella Figg. She worked at the Ministry and he thought she might knew something.  
  
         _Ring! Ring!_  
  
         "Hello? Ministry Matters, how can I help you?"  
  
         "Hey Arabella! It's Remus Lupin…"  
  
         "Lupin? This is a surprise, you've got a muggle telephone! How now, good friend?"  
  
         "Not too bad, and you?" He replied politely.  
  
         "Me? I've been really busy recently, working for the ministry was harder than I thought, especially with this time of the year… 7th year Hogwarts kids are doing their apparition classes. You could say that this week certainly hasn't been a bore!"  
  
         "Ah…lovely? So Bella, you don't happen to have a television at you apartment do you?"  
  
         "Say… what? A Telee-what?"   
  
         "Never mind Arabella, just a muggle thing…"  
  
         "OK…Did you hear, by the way? Oh wait… of course you didn't. All right, I'll explain--  I was watching The Moving Box at work just then, really weird electree gadget, the Ministry are sending about a dozen Ministry workers for this case, about a muggle girl with a high fever. Her fever simply is just not Muggle, you see. Poor thing, she's a state! I saw her just before you called-"  
  
        "Figg… It's not called The Moving Box, that's what I was talking about just then; a television… or T.V. for short."  
  
         "Oh, sorry Lupin… I feel real daft now."  
  
         "Arabella, it's all right. You just weren't… aware. So, what's the deal with the Ministry workers?"  
  
         "Well, this is just office gossip, but I heard from Jessie who heard it from Gus who heard Pat and Fred talking about a muggle relative that's working at a muggle hospital who's seconds cousin is a fellow colleague of the doctor who is treating or trying to treat the sick girl, that Amanda, the girl, was thrashing around muttering something about a grave that is making noises. 

"Also that they interviewed Mrs Seaford and she said that Amanda had heard voices from the grave but she had pulled her daughter away because she didn't believe her… So now, the ministry are sending ministry wizards to check the grave out, of course, they will have invisible and coverage charms to help them. Could be some good-for-nothing wizard planning something awful for the poor muggles…"  
  
         "They really are certain her condition has something to do with magic? The muggle world has surprised wizards more than once during history… But, I do see where they're coming from." Remus said looking out of the window, it was getting dark, well, not really, but it was near sunset.  
  
         "Yeah, poor girl, and her mother…"  
  
         "I'm real sorry Bella, I have to go now, Sirius and James are out and I have a lot of things to do."  
  
         "Oh, All right…I'll talk to you soon Remus. Take care, say 'hi' to the whole lot of you back there for me…"  
  
         "Bye." Remus hung up and rushed down to the basement of the apartment block.

     It had a window showing the full moon rise and showing itself though the clouds. Remus shivered and cast a silencing charm so his howls couldn't be heard. He felt the familiar sharp pains sear through his body, he could feel a familiar tingling surround his whole body. His robes stretched and Remus began to growl and shift, it was uncomfortable. He arched his back and glanced at his pulsating hands as they began to sprout hair. Keeling over, he gasped for breath as his lungs tightened. He felt his spine arch, he tried to stand up but his aching legs wouldn't let him, he threw himself against the brick walls. He clawed at himself, at his robes; tearing them into shreds. He curled himself up into a futile position before giving out an agonising howl, making his transformation complete.   

~*~*~ 

         Peter clenched the time turner in his hand, he turned the base to 'days' and was about to turn it when…

         "Wormtail?" a cold voice questioned, "I should have known…" 

         Startled, he looked up and looked into the dark red eyes of someone who he feared the most. 

~*~*~ 

          "Ministry ball?" Lily repeated in an absolute feeling of disbelief. 

         Ernie chuckled, "Like I said….Consider this, a bonus just before your next mission…"

          Lily's eyes darkened, "Hmm…Are you saying this will make up for it?"

          "Lily, I'm trying here… I was going to ask you come accompany me anyway. The ball will be taking place early next month, which is nest week. I suggest that you get the right clothes to wear as well, here" He handed her a gold small card. "If you take this to Madame Malkins. I'm trusting you with this Ministry gold card…so all expenses are naturally, paid." 

          "I… don't really know what to say," Lily replied a bit dazed, "I wasn't that angry at you about the mission…" 

          "So…I'll just owl a letter to the ministry ball co-ordinator, now Lily…there isn't any turning back from this, once I send this letter you have to go, or they'll make you…magically." And without letting her reply, he let the owl on his arm out the window. 

         Lily watched the owl fly off, she tried to feel elated, but found she was too shocked. 

~*~*~ 

        Ernie watched her walk out and started to mentally counted. She had exited his office in an absolute daze, which he concluded was hidden euphoria, he would definitely give her a good five seconds. He hoped she would over react too much. He actually was really quite fond of his office door.

_       5 thousand, 4 thousand, 3 thousand, 2 thousand… 1-_

       Then there was a violent pound on his door. He winced. Followed by a long and awkward squeak, someone sliding down the polish. 

~*~*~ 

        During the five seconds in Lily's mind… 

_        Oh wow. Since when did they have enough room for the long and hard laboured Extreme Aurors? We're all still considered to be a young generation. I can't help but feel slightly suspicious, but some what elated all the same. I should be happy… I am happy… I am…_

Trying counts… 

_       After watching so many older Officials getting to go the annual ministry ball, they were all really psyched about it. I thought I'd be more excited then this… If old men were dancing along in the hallways why am I still in front of Ernie's door thinking to myself?  _

_      If my sub-conscience isn't reacting the way it should be then there must be something wrong… right? OK… what's so bad about going to the ball? It'll just be a boring session of shaking hands and drinking punch without worrying if James would spik- _

_     Well there we have it…_

All of a sudden, Lily felt very faint. She couldn't back out now… she swallowed hard. She should have bloody known. Ministry Ball equalled all important officials there with wives, family and guests… blah.  All important officials there with wives, family and guests could very well equal James Potter and his wives- wait! 

"Oh, no…"

She'd have to last a night socialising with her past, her past she had hid from all these years…

     Lily felt very dizzy, she made to march right back into Ernie's office but ended up slamming both her palms onto the polished French doors. And now there was no way she could back out now… because Ernie sent the bloody owl on it's way already.

     What were the chances of catching a Ministry owl riding on a broom with a huge net. Or perhaps she would feel better with a bow and arrow? 

     _That does it, I'm so screwed._

Lily felt her legs fail, she slid down onto the floor, her hands gripped the slippery polished doors creating a cacophony that awkwardly sounded like flatulence.

~*~*~ 

     "Wormtail…what exactly did you believe you were successfully going to pull right under my nose? You were going to save that muggle loving friend of yours, weren't you? You were going to go back in time with the time turner and stop. She was very like you wasn't she…not very loyal…anti-pain and torture. Obviously, you didn't learn anything from my warning I explained to you earlier when I warned you about your doubt, Lessons need to be learnt, Wormtail! I'll teach you to never cross me again." Voldemort shouted at the feeble and pathetic excuse of a wizard. 

     Peter backed up against the wall; shivering with fright. 

     Voldemort smirked, "Oh yes…I'll teach you how to never ever cross me again, reminiscing her glorious death, I see that she would have been a much

better Death Eater than you! She was smarter than you, even though you didn't bother to notice she was even conniving. Now, now…I shouldn't be putting her, as past tense should I now? 

    "Wormtail, today you have shown me that I can never be loyal to you, for you were never loyal to me. As you can imagine, you already know your penalty is death, but why _you_; a traitor on _both_ sides, get an instant death? You deserve to suffer more…oh, much more. Wormtail, listen to me now; Adele will be smarter than you and will be much more conniving than you could ever be in a hundred of your lifetimes! After three days that is…" 

With a snap of the dark lord's fingers, Wormtail and Voldemort were in a dark chamber, Peter could feel that the floor was moist, he couldn't see what it was for the room was pitch black and then, there was light. A dim light; only a spotlight on him, the rest was still black. A figure stepped into the light, Peter looked at his feet. Peter knew he was going to die now…this was going to be his final hour of living…He looked up to his master whom he had just attempted to betray. 

"Wormtail…you will be the first person in history to ever experience what I have in store for you…" and with that he was alone and frozen on the spot. And was for a couple of nights. 

~*~*~ 

Days after… 

~*~*~ 

Sarah lay on her bed.  Her eyes were puffy and red, she was too weak to cry again. She had been crying all of this afternoon, morning and all of yesterday too. 

Why was Lily gone? Why was James so upset inside without showing on the outside? Why had everybody decided not to care? What was she to do all by herself? 

She kept on telling herself that she wasn't herself. That it was just the pills. But she knew it wasn't true… She hadn't touched the pills since her 'job interview'. It was a protest. She could be independent without anything.  

_-----------------------------------------------_

TOOT! 

_Figuring she had plenty of time left, the girl hopped off the scarlet train and strode toward the barrier, back into the Muggle world. _

_An eleven-year-old girl stood between platform 9 and 10 in Kings Cross Station. She was waiting for her cousin to arrive, he was starting his first year at Hogwarts too, but he was certainly taking his time. Her luggage had already been put on the Hogwarts Express by her dad. Her parents dropped her off early, they had to go to work so she said her goodbyes already. _

THUMP 

_She looked to her right and saw a girl around the same age as her looking frustrated, she had bright red curls and emerald green eyes. Sarah saw that_

_she had an owl and trunk with writing 'Hogwarts 1st year' on it. She could hear the girl mumble, "Platform 9 and ¾? Uh…" _

_Muggleborn, figures! she thought._

_She saw two young adults come towards the girl and say something like "Oh! I'm sure it's here somewhere Lily. Maybe it's like the Leaky Cauldron, maybe you've got to look harder."_

_I'll be helpful! Sarah thought as she tapped the poor girl on the shoulder and gave a small smile. "Wotcher." _

_The redhead gave a nervous smile and replied in a small voice "Hello…"_

_Sarah stuck out her hand towards the redhead politely, "I'm Sarah. I'm starting Hogwarts this year too, I can see your trunk. _

_…. _

_"I- I cannot believe you!" Sarah shouted through tears at Lily._

_"Sarah, what's wrong?" Lily asked, absolutely shocked, "What happened?"_

_Adele peeked out from the curtains of her four-poster bed, "S-Sarah?" _

_"How could you?!" Sarah sobbed again, throwing up her hands. "You knew- I told you I really liked him! And you knew he- you knew he was doing it! For weeks!"_

_It was then that Calista barged in through the dorm door, the boys were behind her. "Wha…"_

_"I'm sorry Sarah, I should have told you sooner…" Lily tried hopelessly. "I just didn't want you to get hurt, you know?"_

_Sarah was breathing hard, "You should have told me! You should have told me straight away! I have a right to know when my boyfriend is cheating on me! I feel like a such a fool!"_

_Lily shook her head, she tried to approach her best friend but was pushed away, "I'm sorry, you have to believe me, I tried to make him change. To make him guilty, and to change his mind."_

_Sarah covered her ears with her hands, shaking her head violently, "Well… you made a bloody big mistake!" she yelled then ran out of the room, shoving the boys aside._

_"Parry was cheating on her? That bastard…" She could hear James say behind the door. _

_Blinded by tears, Sarah kept on running…_

------------------

Eventually she had understood that Lily had been trying to change her boyfriend's ways so she wouldn't be hurt. It wasn't the brightest idea; trying to convince your best friend's boyfriend to stop snogging other girls behind her back but it was certainly something that touched her heart --It ended up being a good week, she remembered. It was the first time Lily had ever punched a boy.  

She rubbed her eyes and let more painful tears fall; there wasn't a moment more that she needed Lily right now… She was always someone who would give her straight and truthful answers. Now, everyone else was trying to help her by not telling her what they were trying to do, what she needed was the hard truth to set her straight. No one was there to tell her a thing.

So much for being independent…

She got up and stumbled over to her bathroom, she looked in the mirror and saw a pale red eyed self. When Lily disappeared she had been the first and probably the most determined during their finding and looking but after awhile her hope faded gradually, thanks to James and his connections to the Magical Chemist. She kept all those emotions bottled inside, she used to be outgoing but without her other half, she felt like nothing. 

She half fell to the toilet bowl and emptied our the contents of her stomach. She looked up into the mirror in a daze, she opened the medicine cabinet and half laughed/half-choked when she was the anti-depressants she was so dependant on. They were charmed pills filled with magic and powerful cheering charms. They had worked for awhile. But then they just made her really sick. So they gave her a heavier dose…

"To hell with them!" She cried and she ripped off the lid and threw the pills around the bathroom. 

She stumbled out into her living room and saw the book on the table, after countless times of trying…she couldn't get it right! She picked up the book and threw to the mirror. The half full bottle of pills that were still in her hand almost emptied out. 

CRASH! 

She started to sob into her own arms. Everything was such a mess, and it was her fault. The pills leaked out from the bottle and she let them fall away. She started to cry more loudly, but soon had to run to the bathroom again. 

~*~*~ 

James and Sirius unlocked the door to the apartment, practice was tiring, "Remus!" Sirius yelled out. 

All the reply he got was a moan and a thump. 

The two rushed into Remus' room and saw him sprawled on his face on the floor in a bundle and tangle of blankets, pillows and sheets. 

Remus lifted his head and gave them a lopsided grin, "Oh, it's you… "

"Slugabed…" James muttered.

"Heard that!" Remus yelled, "How was Quidditch?" 

"Dandy," James grinned but then it faded. 

"What's wrong Prongs?" 

James sighed and answered, "Sarah, actually…" 

"Oh! I've been worried about her recently. She's been unusually quiet, unlike the 10 year old problem child…" Remus said. 

"Yeah, She was always the Potter problem child until-" Sirius added.

"Until Lily came along," James finished off. "Let's go visit her, hopefully she will be at her apartment, she needs to tell me something. Actually, I'm going to force her to tell me something…" 

"James, don't you think you're being too motherly?" Sirius asked carefully.

James shook his head, "No, actually."

"OK, just let me get changed" Remus said. 

Five minutes later Sirius, James and Remus Apparated in front of her apartment and James knocked on the door but after a few hard knocks no one opened the door, "Sarah! Sarah!! Open the door!" 

Sirius spoke up, "James…maybe she isn't there." 

James fumbled through his wallet and took out a gold key, "aha! Even if she isn't here then we can maybe eat something, I'm… starving." 

He started to fumble with the muggle lock and didn't notice Sirius hissing to Remus, "Likely story… he's going to snoop around!"

Remus nodded, "He's just-"

"Paranoid!" Sirius snapped.

Finally, James unlocked the door and the three walked down the dark hallway, they walked quite fast with James in front. 

In the distance, they could hear distinct coughing, like someone was throwing up – Remus and Sirius looked shocked. They look at James to see his face contort into a horrified expression. He broke into a run to the bathroom. "Oh no…Sarah!" he roared.

The bathroom was just across from the kitchen, when they were metres from the door; the awful noises stopped and a figure stumbled out into the darkness and collapsed. 

~*~*~ 

Sarah woke up in a white room, she squinted in the brightness and her vision was blurry. She looked to her right a saw machines she had never seen before. She knew she was in a muggle hospital. Her vision started to clear up and she saw two semi blurry people rush to her side. Her parents were there…

~*~*~

James was worried sick about his cousin but couldn't stay at the hospital for long. He was looking through her room picking up books and putting them backing place. 

He scanned the room; Cd player, stuffed toy, graduation photo… 

He went over to pick it up. There they were; Lily, Sarah, Calista, Adele, Sirius, Peter, Remus and himself all looking so much younger and grinning like mad in their graduation robes and hats; they had just become fully licenced witches and wizards and were damn happy about it. He couldn't help but and remember that very day…

**-Fin- **

OH *cringe* *cringe* ***cringe* I have this violent urge to write FLUFF! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG **

**IF I KNEW THAT REVISING A STORY WOULD RESULT IN THIS I WOULD HAVE LEFT THIS BLOODY STORY ALL CRINGEFUL!!!! ARGGH! Just argh! I WILL JUST EXPRESS MY FRUSTRATION AND ARGH!!!! MUST.NOT.WRITE.FLUFF.**

I think chickensoup3 started me on it, well… made me realise the horrors of it. *grins* I know I will eventually have to write fluff, but I can't write about stuff like snogging or what have you, just like that!!  I'll probably have to – I dunno – hire somebody to write the fluff scenes… _hire_. PAH!    

AND to actually have an urge to write fluff?! Somebody confiscate my awful twitchy hands from typing _and then he leaned in for a kiss- _

ARGH!

***dies laughing***

**oh boy…**


	4. IV Ambition

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong. I also don't own the pretty song… *looks down* ('Weir' – Killing Heidi)**

_Old friend of mine, we will never lose the time that we've shared all these years, all these years.   
Old friend of mine, we will never lose the time that we've shared all these years, all these years.   
  
Will you?   
Will you make it in the end, through all the twists and bends?                                                                                                                                                           Will you fulfil your dreams-not as easy as it seems.   
  
Lover friend of mine, we will never lose the time that we've covered in our tears, in our tears.   
  
Will you?   
Will you make it in the end, through all the twists and bends?                                                                                                                                                   Will you fulfil your dreams-not as easy as it seems.   
  
Floating in the weir, and you think you'll never   
sink, so you forget all your fears, your fears.___

_ ****_

Chapter IV- [Ambition]

****

_"James… James! Over here, mate! OI YOU DAFT BOWL OF RICE! COME ON!!" _

_ James peered over the crowd to see Sirius jumping up and down in the breakfast rush. He fought his way over to his best friend and they walked into the hall together, as they entered Sirius swung his arm over James and said, "Well, Jimmy-boy! This is our last breakfast here at Hogwarts! Man, am I going to miss this place or what?"_

_ James sighed and sadly smiled, "I never want to leave this place!" he said as they reached the Gryffindor table._

_ "Should I take your word for that James; staying at Hogwarts forever? We could always find a way to trap you inside of one of the portraits? Maybe you can share a frame with the Fat Lady?" Lily said grinning from her toast._

_James grinned back and replied, "Oh! But only I you were there by my side, my love…"_

_Lily froze and choked on the piece of toast, Sarah carefully slapped her on the back. Lily glared at her, "Thanks…"_

_James laughed and sat down beside her, "All right, there?"_

_She nodded and smiled, "All right…"_

_Sirius exchanged a grin with Sarah, they unsuccessfully muffled her exaggerated girly giggles behind their empty plates. Sirius nudged Peter and Adele to join them but Adele politely explained why they didn't want to get throttled before their graduation. Sarah looked around and asked Remus and Calista to join, Calista carefully turned down their offer and asked what their point was. It made them slightly miffed._

_James glared at the plates and turned back to Lily, "So… how about it?"_

_She blinked, "What?"_

_"You've forgotten already?" James asked her, clutching his chest like it hurt, "You pain me…"_

_"Oh! Right…Dream on, Potter…" She grinned and hit him on the back and it almost made him choke on his juice. "Oops, sorry…"  _

_"I can't believe you said 'no'… I asked you to marry me- uhh…" He paused as he saw Lily choking on her toast again. James sat up and gave her his most charming smile, "All right…" and he banged his head on the table and pretended to sleep and snored loudly._

_When the giggles got excruciatingly loud, Lily got the bread rolls from the plate in front of her and skilfully aimed them at each plate. _

_"OW!" _

_"Hey…"_

That was the last morning; he would ever see her fresh sweet face in the morning… he had always had a crush on her, and seven years being with her, it grew. Sure, he had gone out with other girls, but he didn't want to wreck their friendship if it didn't work out and besides, she wouldn't even like him in return. He was always strangely shy thinking or talking about relationships with Lily more than friends. There were plenty of times when he wanted to tell her, when he almost felt that he needed to tell her… But he just never told her. 

_That afternoon, the graduation ceremony began…_

_"Bell, Calista!"_

_James watched his blue-eyed brunette gal pal get her scroll; she looked like a nervous wreck, hands shaky and all but she had a smile on her face. She was one of McGonagall's favourite students; it was a rare moment that McGonagall gave her a warm smile as she shook her hand. Then she shook Professor Dumbeldore's "Aww…the poor darling!" He heard Adele say to Lily as they school gave her applause._

_"Black, Sirius!"_

_Sirius walked up the stairs with a wide grin on his face._

_Young McGonagall looked tense and suspicious as she passed his scroll to him._

_Sirius grinned took his scroll and shook the professors hand, so far so good now. He grinned at the audience again, looking really proud of himself. He vigorously shook the headmaster's hand, James just laughed. He waved to the crowd and calmly walked back down again. And so did the others when they realised Sirius wasn't going to do anything. He had been making threats all their Hogwarts years, empty threats. "Attention seeker!" he muttered._

_~Some names after…~_

_"Chase, Adelaide!"_

_James noted that his usually loud friends was also quite nervous as well, there would be some teasing after this. Adele had blonde hair, dark brown eyes and was in one word: moody. But she was one of them, she fit in and she was cool. _

_ "Evans, Lily"_

_He saw her walk up to the platform, receive her scroll and walk back down grinning, he grinned back at her, he gave her his biggest applause._

_"Lupin, Remus"_

_James watched his werewolf friend go and get his scroll, all that time James knew Remus was some what nervous and a tad bit scared, for if it weren't for Dumbledore, Remus wouldn't of been able to attend Hogwarts. Therefore not being able to graduate and become a licensed wizard. Which was what everyone wanted to be. He felt only happiness for his sandy haired and blue-green eyed buddy. _

_It was up to the P's and James knew he was up soon, after Peter got his scroll; he almost felt as nervous as when he first got sorted into Gryffindor. But after they called out his name, he would finally be able to say he was truly a responsible adult who knew pride and honour. And that was all his father ever wanted from him…_

James remembered the way she grinned at him, the way she had told him animatedly like a ditz about straightening her hair after Sarah had cut it short just for today just to spite him after he had dated a d- when he had dated a not-so-bright girl back in 5th year. Lily looked great with the new hair; her normal curly long hair was now a layered straight medium cut. James thought she just looked pretty, in all simplicities. 

They liked each other -- a lot, but didn't know each other did. But for some reason never said a thing about it, their friends had tried to match make them since 5th year but they were just too stubborn…and shy. It could have possibly been said that there were times when Lily Evans and James Potter had definitely flirted, but it was never said. They had never really hoped to take their friendship any further than they had already had. Maybe that was their problem. 

James eyes walked up the stairs with her, up to the stage. He felt a swell of pride for her she stood there, shaking Professor Dumbledore's hand with her emerald green eyes filled with happiness and pride then walking back down the stairs ever so gracefully, James adored her. Even when she fell or tripped…which she rarely did, he would still have adored her. But somehow, he knew it was something more than adoration, it was a great fondness. He wouldn't be easy to get over her, if James had planned to. But he hadn't. What he wouldn't give to see her again…

He traced his fingers over her in the picture, "I…I love her" he muttered. Why didn't he realise this before? Why didn't he ever have the guts to ask her out? Did she love him back? What made her go? Would she ever come back? Was she even alive? 

James put down the photo firmly, he clutched at the frame unwillingly letting it go, "Blast it all…"

*~~~*~~~*

"Oh, Sarah! You're OK now, we promise…" 

"Thank god James found you! That nephew of ours Lara… he's a good boy." John Potter said.

Lara Potter snorted, it gave the Sarah a slight shock, "You weren't saying that when we heard he went off with Sirius Black in mischief." 

Sarah's head was aching like never before, she thought her head was going to burst, she faintly heard her mother cry out but the machines beeping out loud. Her head was pounding and the machines just wouldn't stop beeping out loud. She wanted to thrash around but found herself too weak to. She wanted to die right there and then, she didn't want new responsibilities… It was all too much for her. Her head and limbs ached in agony and she whimpered in sorrow, she had to find Lily… 

Sarah felt her cheeks wet, she was crying. She could hear others crying in the vague background, her head was still pounding and the sound of the machines was blaring at her ears…

*~~~*~~~*

"That's it Lily, come on! Only 6 more laps to go now!" 

_Six laps to go? Great! Christian'll be happy when he drags my limp corpse out of the water…_

Lily kicked her legs and turned her body to the side to breathe…_One, two, three and BREATHE! one, two, three and BREATHE! _

Her the last lap, she hauled herself up and out on to the edge of the 50 metre pool. Her mind flashed to the small cottage between the two large buildings. Then she looked around the pool and was once again amazed by magic. 

Her coach clapped happily and told her, "Good Lily! That was 5 seconds off your time from last week. Go take a shower and be out onto the field… in half an hour!"

She looked outside, "But it's pouring outside and by the time I finish running, you'll complain how incompetent I am; being a newly dried cake a mud." She whined quietly.

Her coach frowned, "If that happens, I'll be sure to have a hammer in my hands. Then I can 'crack' some sense into you-" 

"No! Stop with the whole fatherly lame jokes! Stop!" 

He checked his watch "28 minutes, Lily."

Lily sighed and muttered, "Not like I ever really paid much attention to my pay check, but this pay better be a good fat sum!"

*~~~*~~~*

"Pettigrew!"

Peter weakly opened his eyes, his nose twitched as a foul stench captured his sense of smell. He stumbled up, weak with no food and pure…fear. 

"Wormtail. You will serve me now and forever, never straying until one day, by chance, a pure soul might save your worthless life. That's why you'll serve me forever, your friends will find out whose side you are really on once my plan succeeds and I will take over the whole world! All mudbloods and muggles will die…oh yes, they will and the soul of Slytherin will live on!" Voldemort said with such intensity the damp floor shook.

       "Yes, my Lord…" Peter said hoping that his master had forgotten his punishment. But no such luck…

Voldemort looked back down to Wormtail and spat, "But I cannot… trust you." 

Peter's eyes grew wide and he immediately shook his head, "N-no master… you can trust me! I promise."

"That's what you said to your Gryffindor friends…there is no doubt about it…I can't trust you. That is why, you will die."

Peter gave a whimper.

Voldemort raised his arms up to the dark ceiling and chanted, "Oh Slytherin, greatest of the founders, give me the strength to perform this art of dark magic you yourself created. Give me strength! Mind! Will! Power!"

Peter's body shook as he saw Voldemort's body give a dim glow of sickly green, he felt the power radiating from his masters body.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it to Peter, "Tonight, I will show you real pain!" 

Peter screamed out in pain, this torture was truly the worst he had ever felt, he couldn't breathe his head felt like exploding, his body was being stabbed and stabbed again while lemon was felt on his open wounds, the pain just wouldn't stop. He didn't know how his body could take so much-- then its was hot, his body felt like it was on fire then cold, frost bite coldness biting to the bone, hot then cold, then hot! Yet his body didn't give through, just when he thought the pain was at it's worst and finally he would die the pain stopped entirely and his body fell to the ground shaking madly.

He heard a cruel laughter fill his ears, "Had enough Wormtail? Hmm, Wormtail? Why did they ever call you that? Stupid boy, you are ready for the ritual now."

Still shaking Peter was slipping in and out of consciousness, he felt people heave him up and drag him along to where? He would find out soon…

 ~*~*~*~

It was the Thursday after graduation day, 7 days after she had become a real witch, since she was head girl, she had been offered quite a few offers from different departments of the ministry and also several overseas schools, she had been considering a school in Australia, the school had offered her great pay as an advanced charms professor, only problem was that she didn't want to leave her family behind, her dear parents but not Petunia, her sister, they had recently gone into a huge fight and had refused to make up with each other. She turned the offer down. 

Lily remembered that Thursdays morning, she was living with Sarah, Adele and Calista, she picked up the paper and read, **muggles killed on you-know-who's killing spree **Lily felt rage and then considered being an Auror or something, she wanted to protect muggles and muggle-born such as herself. That evening she went shopping for food by herself , she went to pay, and bumped into Sarah walking past, she stopped into the market to help with the food. Together, they had brought the bags home. While the girls were pigging into the food, the phone rang and Lily left her piggy friends to eat the food… 

_She answered the phone from her room, "Hello?"_

_"Lily! Darling! *Cough cough*"_

_She froze, what was wrong with the mother, "Mum? Is that you? What's wrong?"_

_"*Cough cough*"_

_"Mum?! What's wrong? Are you sick?"_

_"*Cough* help! Lily! A man's here! *cough* there's smoke everywhere! Remember Lily I love you!" _

_"Mum!?" Lily cried as she heard her mothers voice fade away, "Come back! Mum! Mum!!" Lily cried._

_Lily heard the distinct low voice shout, "Avada Kedavra !"_

_She took a terrified sharp intake of breath, while her hands still gripped on to the phone line. She knew it was too late then; she slid down to the floor. Her shoulder shook with suppressed fear and shock. She took her head into her arms and cried. _

How the others didn't hear her, she never knew, but she felt helpless there on the floor, and she vowed revenge. And from that, she began towards the Auror's society. She took the train and her friends had not seen her since.

After hard training in the mud, Lily took yet again another shower at the society and walked home, she had no choice. Christian; her coach forced her to. She had been relocated to another apartment and had received a new name and fake job. She was now a nurse at a muggle hospital nearby just across the street from her apartment. Her new name was Sylvia Newberry. 

As she reached her apartment she sighed in sadness, she knew she couldn't keep on going on like this, hiding from hit men, hiding from her past, forgetting her friends, not being able to make new ones, for fear of getting to close, even more, today she had found out that security had gone up a notch and Hagrid's memory of her being with the society was wiped out. She hoped that the Ministry officials were gentle with him.

She was to start her new job tomorrow morning at 6 am. As she slipped into her pyjamas and started to brush her teeth, her mind drifted to the accidental meeting with Sarah at the supermarket. 

_She hadn't forgotten me, right?_

Who was Lily kidding, she knew Sarah would never have forgotten her, at least she hoped not. But Lily was only seen as a stranger… and she did look totally different. But yet…

Sarah had approached her. Why? _"Look, do I know you?"_

That was what she had said to her, still being the frank Sarah that was her best friend five years ago… Lily must have been doing something wrong. She shouldn't have stared. Lily scolded herself. 

Sarah had obviously found it strange, or saw something familiar to her in Lily. Would she tell any of the others about it? Would she tell James?

"Oh James…" She murmured as she lay in her soft covers.

James. The boy who she would always have a soft spot for…When Sarah introduced him to her on the train ride…

_"So Lily? What's it like coming from a muggle family?" _

_ "It's basically the same but without magic, which is a lot harder."_

_        "I figured, but I reckon muggles are cool, they have electricity!"_

_ "How did you know that? The man who took me to Diagon ally said that people from wizarding families rarely know about muggle ways…"_

_ "My uncle taught me what electricity can do last year… anyway, this is our compartment, right here! I think my cousin, James, is probably in here… he's nice enough."_

_ Lily and Sarah entered the compartment, there were four boys and a girl inside, the girl looked rather…grumpy but her face lit up when she saw the two girls._

_ "James, finally! This is Lily Evans."_

_ James stood up, he has messy black hair and ice blue eyes, but he had a friendly smile, "Hi Lily, I'm James Potter, her cousin." Lily smiled back at him, and sat down with the others._

_ The girl's name was Adele Chase, and the other boys Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Sarah had told Lily that James and Sirius were best friends._

_         "About time, I thought you were lost." James said._

_        "Shut it." Sarah replied._

_        Lily didn't know what they were talking about; she didn't really bother much either because she was too nervous._

_ When the others went to get food, the only two the in compartment was Lily and Sarah, she asked her about the houses and she gladly told her about it. She told her not to let anyone call her a 'mudblood' and to be careful around those in the house of Slytherin. Soon, they were in an animated conversation with just about anything. They became best friends after that. When James and all came back in Lily blushed a bit, no one saw luckily enough. _

_In Lily's opinion, James was pretty cute, and he was really nice too. Telling her all about Quidditch with Sirius in the background doing sound effects. When he spoke to her , he had this grin…and his eyes were twinkling while telling her about a seekers position, and he smiled even wider when Sirius made funny sounds, Lily admitted it to herself there; she had a crush on James. Even if it was a small one, even if it had originated from his grin. _

Lily turned to the other side of the bed, wrapping the doona around her tighter; she remembered when Sirius told the others that James was going out with Patty Wiggens…

_Lily walked into the common room with Adele after dinner, they saw Sirius with a wide grin on the couch with the others looking quite confused around him and James with his head in his hands. _

_Sirius grinned at them, "Good! You're here!" _

_"What's going on?" Adele questioned. _

_"Yeah? Some kinda meeting here?" Lily asked. _

_"Yes, apparently Sirius has something to tell us, and it involves James here, he wouldn't tell us until the whole gang was here," Sarah piped up. _

_"We've been here for half an hour, how come you guys came back so late from dinner?" Remus asked Lily and Adele. _

_"Oh! We stopped off at the library from some books for assignments and stuff" Lily replied. _

_"Ok! May I have your attention now! I have an announcement!" Sirius said. "Sit down… sit down!" _

_They sat down and Lily noticed James still had his head in his hands. She poked him "James? Ok there?" _

_He lifted his head up from his hands and ignored Lily's question and turned to Sirius, " I don't see what you have against her, she is a perfectly nice girl Sirius," _

_"Eh?" Peter said. _

_"I'm with Pete…eh?" Remus added. _

_Sirius put his hands on his hips, "She might be nice, but a doormat has a higher IQ than her, I don't know why you are going out with Patty Wiggens," _

_Lily's heart dropped. James? And Patty Wiggens? _

_"P-patty Wiggens?? Are you crazy James? You're dating #1 ditz of the century!!" Sarah hollered.    _

_Understatement of the year… Lily thought with a bit of bitterness, but she couldn't let anyone see she was a bit upset about James dating someone else. She was a good actress._

_Lily burst out laughing, then calmed herself down, wiping her tears of mirth, "James… do you realise, that if you married her. Her name would be Patty Porina Potter? I don't know about you, people but I find that excruciatingly hilarious…"  _

_Everyone except for James gave their own appreciative laugh; Peter and Sarah were the only people who went a bit over the top with their hysterical shrieks of laughter. Each time, trying to out-shriek the other. _

_James got a bit angry, "Just because I'm dating her doesn't mean that I'll marry her ok? Anyway, she is really nice. And as my friends, I expect you all to accept it as it is and ask no more of me!"_

For two agonizing weeks, she had to hide her alight envy whenever James and Patty were around, she hid it well though; she just teased him endlessly about Patty being a di- not so intelligent.

If Lily could see James now, she'd tell him that she was sorry for teasing him, but she couldn't now, and probably never, seeing Sarah at the market and seeing her pass her off as a stranger hurt her to bits, all this pain… for revenge on Voldemort, sure her job was great, all the excitement and adventure but the pain and feeling of loss was taking her over, for all this… Lily was going to make Voldemort pay; for all he had done to her and more. 

She wiped her tears and turned off the lights…

*~~~*~~~*

"Put him on the stone slab…" Voldemort hissed. 

Peter felt the cold stone on his back. He was still slipping in and out of consciousness then finally he was out cold…

"Get up!" a female voice hissed. 

Peter blurrily opened his eyes; he weakly turned his head towards the voice, vision clearing slowly. 

A cloaked figure with a hood stood beside him, as he was still on the slab. He was shivering with coldness and shook and jerked violently as the cloaked figure slammed a fist into his stomach. 

"We've got a weak one, here…" the female voice taunted as she turned up the hood. 

Peter's eyes grew wide and gasped, "A-Ad- Adele?!"

**-Fin-**

**A/N- I know… it's a short chapter. But I had originally made the break for the chapter here (the unrevised version) and thought it wise to keep it the same. If I didn't, it would just discontinue the 'flow'… yes, I have a flow…**

** Yuck! I'm beginning to feel really disgusted with myself and this story. The things I/I'll detail about… *shudders***


	5. V Twist

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong. I also don't own the pretty song… *looks down* (_'One Way Mule'- Silverchair)_**

Let my spirit ride on a one way mule   
Blistered skin in a cold hearted pool   
Distant emotion hides a concrete wall   
Naked and anchored   
I'll climb right back to you

Chapter V – [Twist] 

"Must have fallen asleep…" James said to himself blearily.

 He got up and stretched his arms out wide. He Apparated back to his apartment in a bright ice blue flash and took a shower. Sick guilt was overpowering his stressed out head. He should have noticed that there was something wrong in her voice when they spoke. She was really sick, and it was his fault, he should've known. The sight of Sarah looking so awful would scar him forever. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for the past 24 hours not including the half an hour of light sleep he had gotten at Sarah's apartment. He couldn't just let something happened to someone close to him again.

Remus saw the state his friend was in, "James, go sleep," he said, "You most definitely need it…" 

James looked at Remus with red eyes, "Nah, I've got too many things on my mind right now," 

"You need sleep Prongs, even if it is a couple hours, you look like crap." Sirius said walking in from the kitchen. 

"I can't Padfoot, too many things-" 

"Go on, we still have some of Bruno's Sleep Well potion in the bathroom cabinet, works as well as any dreamless sleep potion Madame Panda could brew back at Hogwarts. Remus and I have had our share of forty winks. I'm off to the hospital to check up on… her." Sirius said. 

James looked down, "All right… I just can't help feel responsible that Sarah is in this state now, if only I had listened to her or told her off for that silly lie about the job interview-" 

"What's done is what it is James, don't dwell on the past you can't change, while Padfoot's at the hospital, I think I might go to her apartment, it was pretty messy the night before…" Remus offered. 

"Good idea," Sirius said. 

Remus went off to get the potion and gave it to James in a small shot glass, making James shoot him a quizzing look. "Strong stuff Prongs, really strong, scull it and you're in a dreamless sleep," he explained. 

James took the shot and was about to scull it but stopped, "Wait, what if something happens? Something important, I- I just keep on seeing Sarah collapse into a heap over and over. She looked so pale, what if she…doesn't make it?" 

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances and Sirius turned to James, "She's strong…" 

James shook his head heavily, drowsiness overpowering him; he sculled the shot and fell into a deep slumber. 

Sirius then turned to Remus and sighed greatly, "Moony, what would we do if she doesn't make it or if something comes up?"

"The enervate spell will do," Remus said.

Sirius nodded, "All right…well, I'm off, I'll see you"

*~~~*

Remus Apparated to Sarah's apartment in a bronze flash.

He looked around and wrinkled his nose up with disgust. He saw pills strewn all over the place, books and vases in tatters and pieces. It also reeked like someone died. 

"_Scourgify!_" 

He was satisfied as he saw that almost all of the mess had disappeared.    

He cleaned up the bathroom with much horror. Then went inside her room and put away clothes, while cleaning, he noticed a small safe under her bed; it could only be opened with a key because he saw that there was a small bronze keyhole. 

He picked it up and put it on the bed, _definitely muggle_ he concluded. He reached for his wand and pointed it at the safe. 

_This is bad… I should not be doing this at all. What is she doing with a safe anyway? I'd better hide it in case James finds it and I know he won't hesitate to open it. I'll just put in here for now…_

He went over and picked up the glass-framed photo of the gang on graduation day from her desk and walked to her bed. But he tripped on the duster on the floor and the frame went flying across the room. Remus watched in horror as the photo frame went colliding toward the sill of the window.

It slammed into the architrave right on it's edge and the back of the frame flew away. Remus rushed to see the damages, luckily the photo was fine and the glass frame was in one piece. But the backing was missing, Remus crawled around the room and finally found it. He sighed with relief as he had it clutched in his left hand. 

 He laughed to himself, "Remus, you lucky bastard!"

 He started assemble the pieces back together and saw that the backing had a piece of parchment taped to the inside of the backing. Curiosity getting to him, he tore the piece of parchment taped on off the backing and out fell a small bronze key.

_What's this?_ He wondered with growing suspicion. 

He borught the small key into the light, gazing at it. His gaze lowered to the safe beside him. Hmm…

He knew it was wrong, but something compelled him to do it, he inserted the key into the slot of the safe that lay there beside him and turned it, the safe made a small 'click' and the handle twisted and the door opened. Inside were papers, Remus took one on the very top and opened it up;

_"Dear Miss Potter,_

_"Due to your request of the acknowledgement of your biological parents, we can do nothing but oblige, you were born in ____ 19__ and the names of your biological parents were; _________ and __________. we are sorry to inform you that they are deceased, that is all we can provide you with._

_"Regards, minister of magic, Alfred Stein_."

_I'd bet my life that she hasn't told James about this…_Remus thought to himself sourly. Remus took out the whole pile and held them in his hands and pausing while contemplating with himself whether or not he should look through the rest. 

*~~*~~*

Peter's eyes widened, "A-Ad-Adele?"

He could not believe this sight before him, Adele was…alive but she looked very different. Her fair skin was now an off and sickly white with shades of the slightest colour of grey. Around her once warm brown eyes were heavy dark circles and her eyes were now were lifeless and cold. His now clear eyes wandered down from her face to where, he has so sorrowfully cut off her life, there was thin line of scab running around her neck. All in all; she looked like a living corpse and that scared the dickens out of him.

"In a way…yes." Adele said in such a cold tone Peter shivered.

He attempted to get off the stone slab and stand up but his body was aching terribly so one his feet touched the floor his legs gave way. He fell into a heap on the cold, damp and dark floor.

A cold laugh lingered around the dark room and stung Peter's ears. A strong smell of metallic blood tickled his senses, the stench made him want to puke.

"You idiot…"

Still in shock, Peter swayed as he stuttered, "Y-y-you're alive!" He started to sob. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!"

Adele kicked him in the stomach and commanded, "Get up Pettigrew!!"

Peter looked up at her; this wasn't the Adele he knew. "What's gotten into you?"

"Pathetic fool!"

"I don't understand…"

"Typical you…" Adele said ice dripping from her voice as she turned up her hood. She lifted her hand up and clicked her fingers in one swift motion; at once two hooded figures came from the darkness and to her side. Peter could no longer see her tormenting looking face for it was hidden behind the darkness of her hood.

Peter was shaking madly; he _had_ killed her right? Cutting off someone head would kill the damn person! Then something rare happened, something in his grey matter upstairs clicked, someone must have brought her back from the dead… He stumbled up, body aching all over and whimpered as the two new hooded figure grabbed him on both sides and dragged him away but before that they stopped him in front of Adele-- 

"Pettigrew, you're ready for ritual" 

A new wave of fear almost drove him over the edge, her cold breath made him shake even more madly than ever, if he had ate anything for the last past days he would have surely soiled himself.

Peter was dragged into another room and thrown onto the cold floor, thinking to him self madly. He was cold, shivering, in pain and starving to death. This torture he had heard of while talking with fellow Death Eater, Elsuner. 

_Lucky bastard…_ Peter thought as he remembered that an Extreme Auror had caught Elsuner recently. They were the most fierce opponents that the dark side had ever encountered. They were the ones who were undercover, they never went on missions with their true face appearance. They showed no mercy, when fighting, it was personal… 

Only the bravest Death Eater would fight an Extreme Auror. Peter knew the killing curse would have been better any day. 

"Wormtail" a cold voice hardly spoke.

Peter looked up and quickly rushed to his master and kissed the hem of his robes, muttering, "Master...master."

All he got in return was a kick in the face. 

Peter winced in pain and Voldemort ordered him on the floating stone slab behind him, Peter turned his head, the sight was all too familiar, his master and himself were surrounded by the Death Eaters laughing at him. He saw Lucius Malfoy smirk at him while his two lugs Goyle and Crabbe advanced toward him, Peter wanted to move back but he just stared wide-eyed in shock, fear and defeat. He felt the ice cold shiver on his back from the stone slab where he was magically bound down onto. 

"Wormtail…welcome to your…how do I like to put it?" Voldemort maliciously asked.

"Doom" a voice said from behind the Voldemort. Peter dared to see who it was; Adele making her way to him, the Death Eaters gave way and kissed the hem of her robes.

Voldemort bowed slightly and said, "Excellent choice."

Peter turned his head to the side with wide eyes…

"Zabulus," Voldemort said with an honouring tone while presenting his arms to Adele.

Peter managed to stutter out, "w-what?"

Zabulus smirked and spoke in no longer Adele's voice but a low and demonic one, "I am Zabulus…also known as Satanas, Antitheus, Lucifer or simply the Devil. Didn't your mother teach you there were other things to fear other than power hungry Slytherin Prefects gone bad? 

"Of course, necromancy was never you Master's speciality. You would some how explain the underlying question at this point of why I am presently in a rotting females corpse. The thing is, is that I have made a deal with your master, Voldemort. I will give him immortality for a soul and full obedience to me" 

*~~*~~*

Arabella picked up the local newspaper and sighed; Last night Amanda Seaford had died, the ministry wizards had come up with nothing, they couldn't find anything. 

Should have tried to dig up some of those graves… Arabella thought. The head of the investigation believed in a lot of bad omens, he didn't allow the wizards to disturb the peace of the beings who have gone to another life. Load of crock if you ask me! She laughed to herself, attracting some attention from her fellow work mates and an odd glare from her supervisor. 

She quickly pretended to shuffle some papers around and muttered under her breath, "Not that anyone did anyway…"

*~~*~~*

It was a strange twist of fate that surely would mean something in later years…

Severus Snape had always been one to hate Potter and his little buddies. They called him names and was basically the reason he retaliated. They had hated each other since day one. But during his years at Hogwarts, life then gave him quite a surprise; even though he had hated James. He didn't hate his cousin, or her best friend Lily Evans. He never did meet their other two friends so he had no comment on them. 

Severus was quietly doing his swelling potion… he was careful, cautious and adding all ingredients with direct precision. Until Potter decided to throw a firework in it, the results were not pretty…

__

He felt his drenched body swell bigger and bigger, he saw that everyone was laughing at him, he had never really felt such humiliation, even the Slytherins were sniggering, his vision blurred with welled up tears, before he knew it, he heard a girl shout out, "YOU IDIOT! HE'S ALLERGIC!"

_He looked at the voice and saw an angry Gryffindor girl with bright red hair making wild gestures at Potter. The girls near her just looked shocked._

_By that time the professor had came back, "Potter! Detention, someone take him to the Hospital Ward!" _

_Severus felt his body continually swelling and he felt a hand on each of his shoulders escorting him to the ward. By the time they had got there, his eyes had been swollen shut. _

_Once he had minimised in size, he looked at the two Gryffindor girls who had basically saved him from further humiliation and tried to sneer, "Why?" _

_They just smiled. "We don't really have anything against you, you haven't done much to us. It's polite to help…"_

_When they left him, he heard one of them say, "Severus isn't too nasty like James had told me. I'll pound him!"_

They had become acquaintances after that day. 

Severus closed his eyes for a second, leaning further back on his chair in his office at the ministry department of potions. Lily Evans and her merry gang of happy Gryffindors; they were civil.  In Hogwarts, they would send him a combined card on his birthday, Severus would often feel guilty that Sarah often argued with her cousin because of their friendship, Lily would then always help Sarah out, but then Black would help his best friend out…

_Severus was walking down the halls to go to breakfast, he was late and terribly hungry, he fastened his pace a bit but abruptly halted when his ears came upon shouting, " WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS SARAH, HE IS A SLYTHERIN! OUR ENEMY!"_

_"He may be yours but he isn't our enemy,"_

_"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU TWO ARE FRIENDS WITH HIM! HE IS SCUM! HE DOESN'T WASH!"_

_"Stop it, James… sometimes you can be a real prat," he could hear Lily try and reason. _

_"SCUM! THAT'S WHAT HE IS! SCUM! GREASY SCUM!"_

_ "STOP IT JAMES!"_

_ "NO! NOT UNTIL YOU BECOME ENEMIES WITH HIM LIKE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY!" _

_He heard a sob and running steps._

Most of their arguments ended up like that, then Potter would go apologise. But it would happen again.  
  
He knew it was selfish but because of those arguments, he felt happier that at least someone cared…he wished he had never left Hogwarts, then he wouldn't be in this … quandary.

His old Slytherin friends had let something out to him, they told him they a group of them who were now followers of the Dark Lord, Death Eaters they were. They slipped out to him that they had found out a true identity of an extreme Auror, they were going to kill them the following week. 

_"What's the name of the unfortunate bastard?" _

_"See, that's the thing, I mean- Extreme Aurors are pretty much feared by all of us Death Eaters, but get this! This extreme Auror is a she! Pretty shameful that is! She's caught a lot of us! Earned quite a rep! Ruthless bitch!"_

_ "Okay…so what's the woman's name then?"_

_ "If you could even call her a woman! Apparently, every time she's out there with her other extreme Aurors buddies, she always manages to get one of us killed or to Azkaban! That's why next week; the whole lot of us are going to her apartment- yeah! Ain't that grand? We know where she lives! And we are going to give her the most painful death! Yeah! That'll be great!"_

_"So…the name of the 'bitch' is?"_

_ "Yeah…good one Snape! I'd call her a bitch as well! Don't ask me that! I'm not allowed to even tell you what we found out! I'd say that bitch is on to us coz Master killed her parents a few days after graduation day at Hogwarts!"_

_ "Do you remember her from Hogwarts?"_

He made a face, as if trying to remember, "Yes, I think so… bloody Gryffindor Head Girl…" 

He wasn't dumb, he fit the pieces together… He just didn't really want to believe it. He hadn't known she was even alive, but now he knew.  After all these years, here was the truth. That Extreme Auror could only be Lily Evans…  

Since he knew about the plan of attack, he wrote out a whole long letter to Sarah Potter, filling her in and a plan to save her now… but he thought it over, if Sarah found her out, her life would be in danger…right? And his life was already in danger already! He burned the letter and thought of another plan; he would just scare Lily out so she would be relocated and most importantly; she'd be safe.

That happened last week, and this week… he was to go to the Annual Ministry Ball, he thought he might go…

He grimaced when he let go of the owl which had his acceptance reply on it, the Potter's would be there. 

He was pretty sure Lily was safe now, but if she was an extreme Auror, if she was the one of the best, which it did sound like from his fellow Slytherin, then she…she would certainly be there too. 

Not in her true appearance, but there was a certain possibility of her being there. He knew what an Extreme Auror was, but he didn't know how the system worked.  He decided he would just take the risk.

With Lily and Sarah being there, it would be an awkward night for Lily. If they were both there, he could easily end their misery and blow Lily's cover… but endanger the system of the Ministry and possibly say good bye to his own pitiful life.   

Severus shook his head, scowling. What a dreamer he could become at times…

He didn't even have solid facts.

*~~**~~*

"Excuse me, my name is Sylvia Newberry, I'm the new nurse here."

"Hello! Just go down that hall and to your left, the first door, that's the head nurses office."

"Thankyou!"

"No problem dear…"

Lily walked up to the door and knocked lightly…

"Come in!" a voice said from behind.

She opened the door, there was a slightly middle aged, greying and sort of plump lady sitting at her next, and she had a warm smile when she saw Lily, "Sit dear! Sit! You must be the new nurse! Goodness knows how we need more nurses nowadays! all young ladies today mostly want to become lawyers!"

Lily smiled, "Hi, I'm Sylvia Newberry." She said putting out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sylvia, I'm Mrs Yupple… but please just call me Trixy."

"Ok, Trixy…" Lily said sitting down.

"Right… I normally would show you around myself, but there is a young woman's parents upstairs who needs a good cuppa, rough last hour they have had, poor people… but don't fret! I have been working here my whole son's life! And he knows this place just as he would his home! He's about your age, he'll take you around"

Just as she said the last words the office door swung open and in came… a rather handsome bloke; blonde hair, hazel eyes, pretty muscly, tall… "Mum! You're needed upstairs with the girl's parent's… poor folks…" he said.

Trixy stood up, "Right! Ben, this is Sylvia, our new nurse, take her around the place, get her settled in."

"Yeah, all right mum." He smiled at Lily, she smiled back.

Trixy left and Ben looked at Lily, "So… Sylvia, looks like you're all uniformed. Let's go checks out the ward you'll be working at, which is upstairs… where my mum is going now, but before that I'll show you the kind of stuff you'll be doing here, so you won't be clueless or wandering around."

"Ok, thanks…"

"No problem! Let's head off then shall we?" Ben asked while grinning.

*~~*~~*

"ENERVATE!" 

James groggily rubbed his eyes…although failing, he was shaking like anything,…no someone was shaking him.

"James! Come on man! Wake up!" Sirius said.

James sat up, "What? What happened?"

"It's Sarah man, she-"

James was fully awake now, "Oh no! Come on! Sirius! Explain to me on the way!"

The two apparated in front of the hospital and ran in…

*~~*~~*

Remus furrowed his brows._ They all bloody well knew I was a Werewolf and they didn't say a thing._

He was looking through the pile from the top, it was a torn out diary entry from when Sarah was in first year, he read through it about ten times before it actually sunk in.

A lot of the papers in the small piles were in envelopes, but they were sealed with some sort of locking charm, Remus couldn't get them open, so he decided he'd be best off to leave them, he put the documents away in the safe and placed the safe back to where it was under her bed and he went into her kitchen.

He opened up the cupboard door and when he closed it he almost screamed in shock, instead he gasped, "Sirius! You idiot!"

But after seeing the look on his face, Remus sensed something was not right, "what happened?" 

Sirius' face looked solemn, "Remus…It's Sarah, I just took James over there, she's not getting any better…"

"Do they know what happened?" Remus asked concerned.

"Well, I told them that we had seen her vomit and stuff, they told us according to her test results, it's malnutrition. But also her emotions are somehow playing up with her health…the doctor said that she is very distressed at the moment, the reason? They aren't too sure of…"

"James is taking it hard?"

"I've never seen James like this. She was the only family he has left that he is close to…" Sirius said putting his head in his hands.

Remus looked at his stressed, "'Is' Sirius 'is'…don't use past tense…" 

Sirius slowly nodded his head, "First it was Lily…now Sarah"

"Hey, don't talk like that… neither of them are gone.."

"Neither of them?! Moony, face it… face reality. We haven't seen Lily for years now… years. What are the chances of us seeing her again? We don't even know if she's alive! I mean- geez… Moony… we've already lost one, and we're losing another right now, I haven't seen Adele for days, neither have I seen Calista and now Peter hasn't even been around!"

"Sirius, these are hard days… You-Know-Who is raising more power and the Aurors are working like crazy. Knowing Peter; he is probably in hiding, Adele and Calista were never really that close to us! We knew them through Lily! You shouldn't give up hope for anything. Hope is what will see us through, and so we shouldn't be giving up without hard goddamn proof!"

"A five year missing persons case not hard enough proof for you, Moony?" Sirius snapped viciously, "or are you that daft?"  

"Why the hell do you have to be so logical Moony?"

"It's my job when everyone else isn't…"

"Yeah, OK…we should go to the hospital now; James might need us, He never got over Lily, I reckon he'll go positively mad if Sarah doesn't make it."

"We all might go mad…" Remus said as he took his jacket but before apparating Remus grabbed Sirius' shoulder, " What are the chances of her living?"

Sirius again looked solemn and grave, "Not sure…we won't be sure until they find out why she's so stressed," he looked up to the ceiling, "Y'know Moony… I can't help thinking that if Lily-"

But Remus interrupted, "Yeah… that if Lily had never went all this would've been different…"

*~~~*~~~*

"-And so that is where you sterilise the instruments for emergency operation" Ben explained pointing to the silver machine. "It's really important that you sterilise the instruments-"

"- because the instruments will be going inside the body and might spread a disease or bacteria that might harm the patient otherwise" Lily interrupted him.

Ben smiled, "Right, Sylvia, you're a fast learner"

Then, out of nowhere, a group of surgeons rushed past them with patient on the rolling bed, Quickly Ben grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall to avoid a collision.

Breathing hard Lily looked up at him, She imagined his Ben's blonde hair turn to a messy black, his eyes turn to chocolate brown, wire rimmed glasses…

"Sylvia?" Ben asked, looking down on her.

Lily had her hands at Ben's shoulders and was still looking into the chocolate eyes she missed.

"Sylvia?" Ben repeated shaking her a bit.

Lily popped out of her daze…her image of James was gone, "Huh? What?"

Ben smiled and asked, "Are you okay?" still not moving from his position.

"Oh yeah… thanks for that" With that Lily blushed a bit. 

_I'm blushing! But I'm not supposed to make any relationships right now! If he asks me out, I'll let him down gently._

"No worries… it's happens all the time"

"What? You pushing nurses against the wall and flirting with them, still against the wall?" Lily blush even more when she realised she had said that.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry" Ben hastily said moving positions, "got caught in the moment I guess"

Lily straightened her uniform, "that's ok…"

The stood there for two second of awkwardness then Ben turned to her, "So Sylvia, this" He showed his arms to an entrance to a ward, " that's where you'll be working from now on, I'm really sorry about that…err… accident"

"Thanks Ben, for your help, it's ok…"

"Yeah, my shift has ended so- umm… I'll be off"

"Ok then, bye! And thanks again for your help Ben" Lily said as she smiled.

Ben gave her a small wave and a friendly nod, Lily started to walk away " I'll see you around Sylvia—no wait!" he called out.

Lily turned around, "Yes Ben?"

Ben smiled and said, "Sylvia…umm… this is a bit early but er… D'you want to go out for coffee or something?"

"Uhh…All right?" Lily almost hit herself. Why did she say that?

"Cool! Umm… say tomorrow? After your shift? I'll meet you at the hospital cafeteria. We can go some other place from there?" 

"Sure! I'll be there!" Lily smiled and walked off into the ward mentally hitting herself and cursing. 

She met up with head of her ward and her first job was to put down the test results on Dr. Plum's office so he can explain to some family about their daughter's condition. The head of her ward, called her back before she even stepped out of the head's office Madame Rorty, the head of the ward told her, "Now, Sylvia, the family of the young woman are in the office, I just got a message saying that he'll be running late, I know it's you first day Sylvia dear but could you do a favour for me?"

"What is it Madame Rorty?"

"You've been to nurse school am I correct? To get here you would've had to take a course about nursing?"

"Yes" Lily said a bit nervously..

"Oh good! Normally I wouldn't give this job to you, but we are running short of staff, please…when you get to the office, I need you to explain their daughters condition to them, the nurses course should've told you how to read the charts and you can just read out the last section, it's just a report from the examiner."

"So… I'll just explain the charts to them and read the report?" Lily asked, in a better mood; she knew how to do that.

"Yes dear… please note, to be gentle with them, their daughter is in a complicated condition, poor girl, I'm sure you've met Trixy by now?" 

"I will, yes, I have met Trixy…"

"Yes, well, she has already brought up a cup of tea for them, don't forget to be gentle, the office is just across from mine dear… good luck"

"Thank you." Lily said.

She walked down to Mr Plum's office and held the test results, she pushed the door open and opened her mouth to greet them 'gently' but gasped at the family that were in there.

She raced straight back out of the office but surely; the Potters saw her…__

_OH MERLIN! What are they doing in a muggle hospital? Oh no! What if the daughter is Sarah?! I can't do this! Oh Merlin… _

She saw the door of the office open, probably one of the Potter's checking where the nurse went. Lily hurriedly took out her fake puffer and puffed. 

Her eyes widened; it was James! Out of all the potter's in there he had to come out! He looked the same except his eyes were red. He walked towards her and asked her, "Nurse? Are you okay?"

Lily took out the puffer and said, "Sorry about that, I just had to- my asthma…"

James nodded, "Yes… ok, are you the nurse who is supposed to explain the test results? We were told the doctor was running late…"

Lily opened the folder; the one thing she should've done before, _if it is Sarah who's sick, I won't know what to do…_ the first page said:

_Test Results For Patient: Sarah-Faye E. Potter._

Lily's heart sank, so it was Sarah…she looked into his brown eyes, they were so sad, so hurt? And now Lily had to tell James and his family how bad she was going "Yes, I am. I've just been called in so I haven't read through this so if you'd just give me a minute. I'll be with you shortly." She said weakly. 

James nodded and walked slowly back to the office, once he was inside. Lily half ran to the staff toilets, she ran in a cubicle and locked the door, "Oh god!" She started to sob "Why are you doing this?" she wailed up to the ceiling. 

She cried… all the memories were slowly coming back with terrible pain, she struggled to block them out. She wiped her cheeks and cast a cover up spell on her face.__

_You can do this Lily…you can, do it for your parents…do it for Sarah…_ Lily thought with new determination, she put on a straight face. She couldn't afford to blow her cover…again.

She strode out and walked in the office again, there was Mr and Mrs Potter with James, Sirius and Remus were there too, and more Potters, they all looked up when she entered, it took all Lily's strength not to start crying again, "Hello, My name is Sylvia Newberry, I'll be explaining your daughters condition here at our hospital…"

Sarah's parents stood up and shook her hand, "We're Sarah's parents."

Lily gave them a small smile, "I see…now, to the explaining, what I have here…" She held up the folder, "Here; are Sarah's tests results, I'll try my best to answer all questions, the doctor is running late, he had an emergency I'm afraid, but I'll do my best to fill in for him…"

Sarah's mother spoke in a shaky voice, "Thank you, Nurse …"

Lily could only smile back at her. _They have no idea…_ the thought of that made her want to cry even more.

**-Fin-**


	6. VI Unearth

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong. I also don't own the pretty song… *looks down* (_'Israel's Son'- Silverchair)_**

****

Over pain, I fear you  
You'll then start to hear you  
Over an hour, I get to  
This time I'm for real  
My pain cannot hear you  
You will be dead when I'm through

****

**_Chapter VI- [Unearth]_**

****

******

Lily gave them a small smile, "I see…now, to the explaining, what I have here" She held up the folder, "Are Sarah's tests results, I'll try my best to answer all questions, the doctor is running late, he had an emergency I'm afraid, but I'll do my best to fill in for him"

"Thankyou…" Sarah's mother spoke in a shaky voice

Lily could only try not to break down.

*****

She _really_ didn't want to do this… But she had to.

The Potters, Sirius and Remus looked at her expectantly. It took Lily all her might to fight the tears prickling at the back of her eyes as she opened the folder, She looked up at her silent audience and said, "Now, for starters…please tell me what you already know."

Lily's request was met with silence. She looked around, everyone looked so sad, she tried not to burst out crying then and there. She tried again, this time; gentler, "Your… co-operation would help me explain her condition so I can get to the major issues we will have to face. By a simple summary of what you know, I can get to the matter at hand. I know it's hard but please, try."

Lara looked at the young nurse before her, there was something…familiar about her, had she met this nurse before? No. Her eyes were hiding something, some kind of emotion. Lara was very good at analysing people, it was her way of finding out whether she could trust them or not. There was more to this nurse than what met her eyes.

Lara looked at her husband, John who was beside her. He gave her hand a squeeze and began to speak.

"Yes, all right. Where to start? We were told she was weak because of the following factors; malnourishment , malnutrition, fatigue and stress, that's all that's been really clarified at this moment…" Sarah's father said in a shaky voice.

Lily gave him a small weak and forced smile, "Thank you Mr Potter. She is indeed weak for those reasons, but there is the factor of why is in this condition which I will discuss with later."

James interrupted her, "Please." Lily looked up at him, "Nurse, just get to the point. want to know what exactly is wrong with my cousin."

"Yes, of course" Lily had dreaded that, she opened the folder once again and started to read through the report.

_Sarah-Faye E. Potter… _

She shut the folder. 

_Oh my god! She could die, couldn't she? oh god… I can't do this at all. Who am I fooling? _

Her suppressed tears almost came back with wave of voracity. She could hear her breathing became faster… catching.

_Oh no! This is no time for an anxiety attack Lily! Hold yourself together! HOLD!_ Lily rubbed her temples, _Calm down…_

Even the strongest cover up charm couldn't hide the emotional pain and struggle Lily was going through right now, She let out the smallest sob-

"Nurse?" She heard a voice say.

The door burst open, "Ever so sorry I am late!" an average sort looking man came through the door, "I had an emergency! I'm Dr. Pulm." 

Lily's head shot up at the abrupt entrance, she noticed the doctor had small yellow eyes…

_Merlin! I love you Ernie! _Lily hastily wiped a small tear that came from her eye, she hoped none of the Potters had seen it.

She stood up quickly and Ernie gave her a worried glance, " I'm sorry that you, _Sylvia_… had to fill in for me," He beamed at her.

His accentuated tone he used on her name set her back with realisation of her surroundings. Then he turned to the Potter's, "She's had to fill in for me at such short notice, You may leave now nurse, I'll take over from here."

Without a second glance, she sped out of the office and into the staff toilets. She splashed her red and hot face with water, in attempts to calm her crying.  

Finally, she took to one of the cubicles and continued to cry softly. She couldn't help but think how unprofessional she was.

~*~*~

James looked taken aback at the strange nurse who had just let out a sob, "Nurse?" he started. 

The door burst open, a small bald man came in, "Ever so sorry I am late!" the man said.

James exchanged looks with Sirius and Remus while man who had introduced himself as Dr. Pulm dismissed the nurse. Then he spoke in a different tone, "My dear Potters, I came right after I heard…" 

James saw his uncle stand up and firmly shake the man's hand  saying, "Hello Ernest…" 

Lara stood up too and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you…"

When Dr. Pulm's appearance changed, James recognised him as a family friend, Ernest Banks. A highly important man in the ministry.

James' uncle John introduced Mr. Banks to them, "Everyone, this is Ernest banks. He's a colleague of mine; he also works for the ministry. Some of you might not know him, but James I believe you have met him. Ernest here also went to Hogwarts."

James nodded and stood to shake his hand, "Nice to see you again Mr Banks."

"Nice to finally met you again, young James. Last time we met, you had just started Hogwarts! now I'm very sorry for startling you all like that with my transformation, Dr. Pulm won't be back for quite some time, so I believe I will inform you about Miss Potter's condition and… I'm also here for ministry negotiations-"

John looked stressed, "Can't those matters wait Ernest? My little girl is in there sick and-"

"Oh I know that John, but these ministry matters include Miss Potter. I'll ask that you, Lara and James to stay behind with me to discuss this?"

Lara nodded, James looked curiously at Ernest but nodded too.

"All right then. Miss Potter is now in a stable condition, she will be taken to a general private room later today. Her blood pressure levels have risen form their all time low; a good thing, she has been responding well to the nutrition shots, a fast recovery is what we are hoping for, The Annual Ministry ball _is_ in a few days to come,"

Lara looked uncertain, "We weren't considering that she would recover so soon…"

"Oh, but she must, her attendance is a part of the programme"

"What? How?" Sirius asked.

James furrowed his eyes brows, but then he realised, maybe this had something to do with what Sarah wanted to tell him before, it was a possibility. He looked at Ernest for the answer to Sirius' question.

Ernest looked a bit uncomfortable, "Yes, well, that is the matter of the discussion afterwards."

James decided to say something, "I've noticed that Sarah had been acting a bit weird… I mean, as of lately."

Ernest nodded, "Yes, indeed,"

Lara Potter wiped her newly arisen tears, "Ernest why is she so ill? What happened to my baby?"

"Well, you know about results-" Ernest started to say but James stood up. He couldn't help feeling reallyguilty for not watching out for her.

Ernest looked at him as he stood up but James just said, "Sorry, I'm just going to get some fresh air," With that he walked out of the room, after an exchanged worried glance, Remus and Sirius followed.

"James!" Sirius exclaimed. After he got out of the office he looked quickly left and right, James was sitting with his head in hands shaking his head, in the hall way.

Sirius silently sat next to him so Remus sat on James' other side.

They were quiet for a few moments until James' voice could be heard from his hands, "I could have stopped this, I could have taken the damn time to listen to her problems so she wouldn't be in here in the first place!" James choked out fiercely.

"James, you couldn't have known she'd starve herself like she did"

James lifted his face from his hands, "I know that Sirius! But I could have cared enough to listen!"

"It's not that you didn't care enough, heavens knows you care about Sarah a lot," Remus added sternly, "Don't you remember all the fights you got into with her and Lily over Snape… because you thought he had ulterior motives behind their friendship? that maybe he was using them against us? That he'd hurt them? You really thought that Snape would hurt them! Hurt her!"

"Yeah, I remember that. But I remember worrying over our own arses because of their friendship too." James rebuked bitterly, "If only I could have come over and seen what was wrong with her! If only I could have visited her more often! After Lily, she's never been the same. I should have seen the signs, after all, it's just been the marking of our fifth year without her."

"If only this, if only that…James, face it, it's not your fault. Sometimes things happen and some things like _this _happen, you can't stop them and you can't turn back time! Things happen for a reason James, This happened for a reason."

"Like what Sirius?" James started bitterly, "to bring us more pain?"

"Maybe James… maybe. But everything will turn out the way it's supposed to, no other way. Now, you can sit there, regretting and dwelling in the past, or you can be there for your family, and be there for her as you have always been… 

"You can be there for her when she wakes up and starts acting like a brat again." Sirius said with so much more confidence then he really had, but he had to be there for his best friend, no matter what…

Remus looked at Sirius with a new light and respect, "Couldn't have said it better myself." He muttered.

James wiped his tiresome eyes, "I guess you're right."

Sirius patted him on the back, "Nah mate, you know I'm right"

Behind James' back Remus mouthed to Sirius 'Don't push it'; Sirius sniffed.

Remus sat back and leaned against the wall, he has considering whether or not to tell James about the letter about Sarah's parents. He knew it could be vital information but doubted it, considering it was years ago. So he said, "Hey guys, did you know that the girls knew?"

James looked at Remus in slight confusion, "Knew what?"

"They knew about me being -- a _werewolf_, they knew even before you guys did…"

"And they didn't tell us…"

 "Does that mean that they know about, the rest of us?" asked Sirius with sudden realisation.

Remus smiled a bit, "I'm actually glad they didn't tell me, I don't think they know about you…"

"How did you know they knew Remus?" James questioned.

Remus looked away for a second, _uh oh…_

But then the office door opened and James saw the majority of his family come out. He stood up as he saw Lara come out and motion him to come inside, James glanced back at Remus and Sirius; they gave him a supporting expressions.

James walked into the office and sat down in a chair next to Lara, She offered him a smile, which he returned.

Ernest was there sitting behind the desk with his hands folded on the desk, "Ok, I believe, due to recent… international events, things have happened. I do believe it will effect you all, recently; before Sarah had unfortunately fallen into such a condition, I had a private meeting with her and the Minister-"

"Pardon me Ernest, but the Minister of Magic?" John questioned with great curiosity.

Ernest nodded, "The very same one John, we discussed issues about Sarah's new responsibilities and current or future status on our international Magical board and society."

_What? _James thought, international? "Mr Banks, are you sure? I've known Sarah all my life, since when has she been on the international Magical board and society? Since when was she interested? She was never one to like too many responsibilities anyway…"

"Yes, indeed James but over recent events in the country of China-"

"Ernest?" Lara interrupted faintly, "I'm not quite sure I'm clear with this…"

"Of course not, Lara. Let me explain to you without any interruptions, but first let me inform you that in Sarah's seventh year at Hogwarts, I believe she hadn't told you but she wrote a letter to the ministry, about her biological parents. We could not object to her request as she was of age and we could not inform you for she had requested confidentiality…"

James felt his body go numb as he heard Ernest tell him about China, Sarah's biological parents, the meeting concerning her biological uncle and the ball ceremony that was no longer happening… 

*~~*~~*

Peter shakily watched as Zabulus raised his hands, a green mist surrounded him and Adele's body dropped to the ground. The mist floated over to him, Peter tried to step away but Death Eaters from behind held him in place, quivering, The green mist transformed into a transparent torso of a man. And the mist spoke, "Pettigrew, your master has chosen his soul…that's where you come in…you will experience your soul being taken from you in full realisation, but it will not be like a Dementor's Kiss…it'll be worse, more pain…"

Peter closed his eyes as the Death Eater tied his hands up on the pole and his feet to the bottom, yeah… now he wished he had never gone to the darkside, now he wished that he never plotted against his friends, that he never killed Adele, that he never buried Calista alive—yes, it was him who killed off both of his friends, but it was what he was told to do…He had to kill them or he would die and both of them suffered so much…so much. But Peter knew he was going to suffer more.

Zabulus' dark and demonic voice sent shivers down his spine, "Pettigrew, I hope you like…fear"

Peter was bewildered at his words. 

Zabulus grinned inwardly, even this was illegal for the devil himself to be dealing with Voldemort, Voldemort thought he was so good, so powerful, so evil. But he was dumb; no.1 rule for evilness; don't make deals with their superior, wait until they make deals with you. Voldemort thought that after this spell, he was going to get immortality, No way in hell was he going to get immortality from Zabulus though…he'd have to work not make a deal. Anyway… no one except the devil himself can do the soul erecting spell, but Voldemort did not know that…Zabulus laughed to himself; the results were going to be simply…evil.

*~~**~~*

Ernie walked out of the office with a quite solemn face, He wasn't sure whether he should have told them or not, but someone had to, and Sarah could not. He walked to the staff cafeteria and saw one of his best Extreme Aurors sitting with a single cold coffee, looking very miserable.

He sat down beside her and said, "I'm sorry," His words were met by silence and a small sniffle, he tried again, "You did good Lily- I mean Sylvia,"

He got a snort, "Yeah right Ernie,"

"Yes, exactly…it is right, you were strong and brave, I know a lot couldn't handle what you just went through, let alone half." 

"The Potters, Remus and Sirius… they saw me cry, I know it, at least one of them did"

"They did, but I told them you had problems of your own, which you do, it's the truth,"

"But they don't realise that I have the same problems as them, I knew I couldn't pull it off…"

"I don't think anyone could've pulled that off, telling your best friends family about their condition is too much for anyone…"

"Yes… I mean I feel their pain except-"

"Except you had to hide it…"

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that on your first day…"

Lily finally looked up at him, even though he still wasn't in form of the real Ernie, she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Me too, Ernie…" She said with a shaky voice at first, "but thankyou for being there to save me."

Ernie just smiled and put an arm around her in a fatherly way.

Little did both know, that watching them behind the door, was Remus Lupin…

*~~*~~*

He saw a sleeping Sirius at the white plastic stuck-to-the-wall seats and stopped to wonder how James was doing, James Potter; one of his best friends… Remus hoped he wouldn't do anything …drastic. 

He was always the person to get carried away with emotions at times… _he should've came out of the office by now_, Remus thought as he looked at the glazed over timber door of the office he was in, at that moment the door swung aside and 'the doctor' came out but none of the three Potters followed.

Remus was confused; that nurse was all too familiar…he knew her from somewhere, it was like he had sensed her presence once before, her aura was too clouded over to tell, but he knew something was peculiar about her, when in the office, he had sworn to have felt a struggle of emotions but what kind? He saw she looked a bit down when coming in, and when she let out a sob, he was sure that not all the Potters saw but he certainly did, that; he left a sleeping Sirius and went to the staff cafeteria, maybe he'd remember something if he talked to her or something…

He had a bizarre gut feeling about something; he didn't know about this young woman, he turned the first corner then realised that he didn't really know where she was, _she could be anywhere! This hospital is huge_ but then his logical normal self came him, surely the staff cafeteria would be his best shot.

Remus walked over the two big blue doors that said 'STAFF AREA RESTRICTED' opening the doors casually and keeping his cool, he passed the cupboards quietly and slipped on a white coat and surgeons mask. He didn't even notice how odd it would seem.

He scanned the room and saw the nurse looking miserable, Mr. Banks was walking towards her… Remus rushed behind the corner watching on with wonder.

Nurse Newberry looked dejected, her coffee was no longer steaming and there was a pile of tissues beside the hospital mug, Remus saw Mr. Banks say something to her, she sniffled and he said some more soft words and then she looked up at him with new tears. All of this was quite strange for Remus but he kept watching them. 

All ideas of attempting to talk to her flew out his mind and buzzing questions zoomed in. What really shocked him was when Mr. Banks put his arm around her. _What the hell…_He thought as he backed off and leant against the wall, he looked back and saw him leading her out through the big blue doors, Remus ducked out of sight, ripping the coat and mask off. Once they were out, Remus rushed after them.

Remus silently followed them down the very bottom floor and out the door where Mr. Banks led her to an awaiting limousine, he saw Sylvia turn away, about to turn back into the hospital but Remus saw Mr. Banks say something to her again , this time she nodded and got into the limousine.

As Mr. Banks started back, Remus ran to the stairs and hid until he knew the coast was clear…

He stayed at that spot for a while thinking of what he had saw and heard… 

Mr. Banks _had_ known the nurse personally, therefore as known as Mr. Banks was in the magical world, the nurse was most probably not muggle. 

Her strange behaviour, did she know them? Remus felt like he knew her, her Aura was familiar and his instincts were never wrong…

Now, Mr Banks dealt with highly important things, top-secret ministry confidential things… Aurors, unspeakables…and Extreme Aurors, the best of the best… James said they were stuck-up, arrogant and thought they were all that…

Nurse Newberry seemed very distressed after talking with the Potters. 

What was wrong with her? 

Unless… "Stop it, Remus… don't jump to conclusions!" he reprimanded himself. 

She_ did _call Mr. Banks 'Ernie'…she must of known him quite personally for that kind of informality…

So… she wasn't a muggle, so what the hell was she doing there?

She knew Sirius and his name… how?

The nurse obviouslty wasn't who he thought she was, and Mr. Banks was on her side. Mr. Banks had interrupted her when she had Sarah's file, and the nurse had seemed like she was actually effected-

Remus had thought that she had probably just had a bad day or week. Maybe the nurse had actually been effected by Sarah's condition. 

In the cafeteria; Mr. Banks had said something along the lines of telling her best friends family…their condition…

The nurse's name was Sylvia… right? But Mr. Banks called her Lily and then… he corrected himself; Lily was her real name. Why would a wise old man like Mr. Banks slip up so easily? Perhaps it was because of the safer muggle environment- no… but that was not what mattered. Lily was her real name!

Oh!

No… it couldn't be though…

But if she was who he thought she might be…

Oh.

Oh _shit_…

**-Fin-**

I hadn't really made all those little slip ups that eventually led Remus to discovering Lily, when I wrote this I was _that_ bad at writing, plot holes included. Honestly, I disgust myself. 

By the bloody way, I smell death… can you? the air just reeks of it. I think it's coming from next chapter, or something. *laughs evilly*


	7. VII Indifferent

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong. I also don't own the pretty song… *looks down* (_'Cemetry'- Silverchair)_**

****

_Need a change  
Not to imitate  
But to irritate  
All the ones who hate___

_I may be late  
Always seem to get the wrong date  
Well, I guess it's fate___

_I live in a cemetery  
Full of good will and integrity  
You see, I have no specialty_

****

**_Chapter VI- [Indifferent]_**

_Lily is…the nurse…how could that be… why would she be in disguise…?_ numbly, Remus made his way up to where Sirius and James were and there he sat there; just thinking. 

~*~*~

He glanced at his uncle and aunt; they were probably more shocked than anything else. Sarah had gone behind _all_ of their backs and sought out information they were always uncomfortable about. 

He supposed that if he was in her position he'd do that as well. But she had kept it from him for so long… months maybe, he didn't know. Then the thought struck him hard, there could be so much more she was hiding from him and everyone else…

She asked for the adoption papers, the whole lot. Her bioligical parents were apart of the Ministry in Asia, they wanted her to be play the part of the Ministry in international relations. Power was gained by blood and the Ministers of Asia found a missing link. But another heir was found and the whole fiasco was to be put in the past…

Bloody hell, he couldn't believe it.

He barely noticed his aunt and uncle exit the office and speak to Sirius outside.

~~~*~~~

After a talk with Sirius, Remus entered Sarah's private room silently. 

He decided that next time the nurse was in he'd confront her…or at least try to. But apart of him said that the truth had to come out slowly…piece by piece. 

 "What are your secrets Sarah? I know you're hiding something from us; you've been hiding a lot of things lately haven't you? The letter to the ministry, your parents… I know you're hiding more… I just know it…what do you know about Lily?"

He looked up at the machines and listened intently to her heart rate, Sarah twitched a little, Remus jerked his head back towards her, he saw her eyelids were moving rapidly… she was dreaming of something right now. He looked up at the machines again, her heart rate was getting faster… too fast. 

"Sarah… come on… calm down…. Oh holy crap!" Remus started to _really_ panic, he rushed out of the room.

----------------------------

_Misty. Sarah was in a plain of mist and it was huge. In the distance, there was something moving and getting bigger… _

_She squinted her eyes, the object was getting closer…. She started to walk towards the black figure? Yes… it was someone coming towards her, with each stride she took, the more dizzily she became, and the person she determined was a woman yes, definitely. _

_Grey mist started to divulge her view of the woman, curiosity nagging her brain. Sarah quickened her pace, avoiding the denser mist, the figure was becoming clearer now. _

_Average height…red hair… Sarah froze, but the woman didn't, she continued walking towards her… Sarah couldn't move. "Lily…" She breathed. _

_It was Lily all right, and she had just smiled! _

Then, a white light appeared on her right, it was so beautiful… music was coming from the light…something inside her was telling her to go to it. All thoughts of Lily flew out of her head; Sarah turned to go to the light…

-----------------------------

As the limo drove off down the road, Lily sighed… her first day on the job and she was going home early. Even though Ernie had told her she wasn't a failure… she felt it…exhaust and sorrow came over her. Lily wiped her tears as they fell down, "driver? Where are you taking me?"

"Oh…Mr. Banks orders were to take you to Madame Malkins in Diagon Ally! To get your dress fer the ball! I'll be your body guard fer today"

"Body guard? I can take care of myself thanks it's okay"

"Sorry, no can do. Mr. Banks orders again Miss… after Madame Malkins, I'd be takin' you to the society building again. No training fer today he said. Rest fer you…"

"Oh ok… thankyou"

"No problem! We'll be awhile now, an hour at the least, buzz if you need anything Miss Evans. Also, the book on the table is fer you miss, from Mr. Banks""

"I will, thankyou again," Lily replied as the window between the driver and passenger was closing.

She tried not to think that Sarah was going to die…but clouds of doubt and despair swirled in her mind. Lily took up the book, but put it down again…she was overcome by a sudden wave of drowsiness.

She closed her eyes and slept silently…

------------------

_Mist? Yes… it was all misty, Lily looked down, she could barely see her own feet, and she noticed she was in her natural form, her hair what was happening?_

_Then it hit her… she had studied this in Extreme Auror training…she had been summoned by someone close to death. In English the name of it would be translated to death's sleeping wish…_

_"Oh my god! Sarah…" Lily started to walk… she had to find her…before it was too late._

_Only the person summoned could help the one who summons them subconsciously… Lily was the one person Sarah wanted to see before she died, ergo summoned._

_Lily had to find her quickly and persuade her to stay away from the white light…to stay away from her own death. But where was she?_

_A path of mist cleared up and there she was; Sarah in her hospital dressing gown and all frail and wondering around. Had this really been the younf woman she had bumped into in the supermarket? Lily quickened her pace… she couldn't run, or speak too loudly if she did, she'd wake up. And Sarah would be lost…_

_ As Lily was ten steps towards Sarah, she saw her best friend freeze on the spot. Lily moved towards her closer, she smiled through her tears--Sarah had recognised her, "Lily…" _

_Lily smiled even bigger but then a blinding light on her left made her smile fade suddenly, She saw Sarah turn to the light…_

_"Sarah," Lily said warningly, touching Sarah's hand._

_ Sarah jerked out of her trance, it was like she felt pain at Lily's touch._

_Lily watched in despair as Sarah started to walk three steps closer to the light. Lily couldn't move from her spot ten steps away from the light "Sarah! Its Lily…Lily Evans…Sarah, don't go near the light, please! Don't Sarah!"_

_ Sarah turned to her, "If you're Lily then your touch wouldn't shock me like that... who are you? Voldemort?" Sarah talked as if in some sort of trance…she stepped towards the light._

_Lily was taken aback, "No…Sarah…please you have to listen to me… listen to yourself…inside…the light is possessing you…please stay away."_

_Sarah stood still swaying on the spot, tears welling up in her eyes, "I never asked for this to happen…you know…. my best friend disappeared and she was head boy… I never asked to be born into a power hungry minister, Sirius Lupin has a dog… I never asked Lily to disappear from my life… I never meant to keep it all from James… he must hate me now, and the others too, and my parents… they know I went behind their backs Dumbledore told them… I never asked for all this to come down on me…I just want my life to be back to different."_

_"I'm here now, if you block out the light it won't hurt you when I touch you please Sarah…if you go into the light you'll die…I don't want you to die….please…"_

_"If you're really Lily then why'd you leave!?" Sarah cried out to her, _

_"Sarah, I can't tell you but if you'd just step closer to me-"_

_"I don't understand…what did I do? What did we do?! You're the devil! Stop it! Stay away from me!" She took another 5 steps toward the light….death had almost got it's way. "I'm going to heaven…"_

_It seemed the light was stronger than she had thought…she didn't understand what Sarah was saying, it was all nonsense. The light was getting to Sarah, now that she was so close. _

_"Sarah Potter…listen to me. Remember the time we made a promise? I wouldn't tell a soul that you wrote a letter to the Ministry! And you'd tell me your middle name…it's been 5 years now Sarah! _

_"I know I haven't been around and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry; I know that if I hadn't left you wouldn't be here! Sarah, please stay away from the light! _

_"I know that I'm dead to you but you're not dead in me so please don't give in! I don't want you to die! You haven't even told James that I loved him!" Lily said louder._

_Sarah turned around, "How did you know what Lily and I did together?"_

_"Sarah! I am Lily! Please stay away from the light; it isn't your time yet! Please take the steps back to me Sarah, you have to live…Oh God, why are you doing this to me… this isn't her time yet!" she muttered to the white sky._

_ "Even if I live I won't see you again, I have no hope left for you…"_

_ "No Sarah…don't die! This isn't what life is about. You have a choice, now make it. Life isn't about giving up, not just yet. Don't do this to me, don't do this to everyone else…" _

_She turned around to Lily and choked a sob, "Lily… I don't want to die… I don't…" _

_The light disappeared, and Lily breathed with relief, Sarah wasn't going to die…not today anyway, but now the death was gone, she wasn't going to stay for long. _

_Lily tears fell from her cheek freely as ran towards her and she pulled Sarah into a big hug._

_After a minute of letting a lot of more crying out for Lily; Sarah said "You're going to go soon aren't you?" She asked still in the hug._

_Lily wiped her tears, they pulled away and she sorrowfully nodded._

_"When?"_

_Sarah watched in horror as Lily started to fade slightly, "No, not now……Lily… I've just found you again, you can't go now!"_

_"I'm sorry Sarah"_

_"Are you? Are you really?"_

_"I didn't mean to leave-" Lily started _

_Sarah held her hand up to stop her words, "Yeah…you did, you know you'll always be my best friend, always, I don't care if you're a deatheater which you might be, because I haven't seen you in the last 5 years! Or… have I?"_

_Lily didn't know what to say._

_"Have I?"_

_"…"_

_"Oh my god…I have…when Lily?"_

_"I can't…tell you"_

_"I'll find you Lily…I know you're alive now, I saw you in your apartment that got burnt down, I'm seeing you now and I'll see you again, you can tell James that you love him…" Sarah said with tears in her eyes._

_Lily shook her head, "Sarah… you can't you'll be in danger"_

_"Danger? What exactly happened to you Lily?"_

_"I-I can't…"_

_"Why did you leave?" Sarah yelled after Lily as Lily turned around, "Face me… Lily, damnnit!"_

_She turned back around, "I can't tell you!"_

_"Don't hide things from me, you know I know when anyone is lying….so don't even try.  We both know you can, you just won't. Why?"_

_"Why?! The same reason I'm here right now. I don't want you dead." _

_Sarah saw that Lily was getting more transparent, "I can't believe we're arguing when time is slipping away…I'll find you." _

_"I won't let you." _

_ "Lily…I don't know where you have been these last years of our lives but lately, I've seen you… haven't I? Why are you in disguise? Who are you hiding from Lily? Why are you doing this to James? I see it in your eyes…it was you at the market!" Sarah finished with wide eyes._

_Lily shook her head but they knew she was just kidding herself._

_Sarah looked down at Lily clothes and her hands flew up to her mouth. _She's a nurse at the hospital! Oh my god…

_"Don't go looking for me Sarah, don't! you don't know what you're getting into if you do!" And at last Lily finally faded into nothing._

------------------

Lily woke up in a cold sweat; she rolled down the window to the driver and asked him, "Driver? How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh! It's been about 2 minutes, tops… I'd say."

"Oh…" Lily responded, she rolled up the window again and fell into a restless sleep.

~*~*~

Dingle Dingle!

As Lily entered Madame Malkins the bell above the door dingle-d, the driver, who introduced himself as Blist as her newly appointed 'body-guard' for the day always beside her, at this she thought the idea was absolutely ridiculous seeing as she was an Auror, an Extreme Auror as well, Ernie was such a good father to her in that way…

"Hallo darlinks! Velcoom to Mada-ame Ma-alkins!" cried a very large lady from some of the clothes racks as she rushed to them. "Youse are ver-ee velcoom 'ere!"she grasped Lily's hand and shook it violently, "Vell…aren't youse a ver-ee pree-ety vooman! Youse 'ave joost cooms atzee pairfeect mooment!"

Lily felt like her hand had been strangled by a boa constrictor , "hi, I'm here to see Madame Malkins"

"Oooh…zhee iz atzee ba-ack, I veel gets he-er for youse"with that the lady waddled her way to the back of the store at a surprising rate of speed.

The back door opened again and a young lady came out,Lily recognised her straight away, it was Rosy Malkin, she was a grade below Lily in Hogwarts, she was in Ravenclaw, and even though they weren't ever that close she was very friendly. Her grandmother first started the shop "Hey! Welcome!" she said with a nice smile.

"hi, umm… I'm here for a fitting for the ministry ball?"

"You are? wow! Alright, my mother will come out soon ,she's very busy but I'll start to take your measurements now if that's okay with you?"

"Alright then, thanks! Oh hang on also I'm supposed to give this to you or whoever" Lily handed her an envelope.

"yup okay, step into this room please and stand on the bo- oh okay you've been here before have you? seeing as you know what to do, oh and by the way I'm Rosy Malkin! My grandmother founded this place" Rosy chattered as she put the envelope n the front counter, "all the females have kept their maiden name and given it to their daughters you see, we're all very proud of you we are!"

As Rosy went on, Lily just nodded as the magical measuring tapes measured her. Blist was looking around and occasionally looking her way.

"Rosy!" a woman shouted from the back door.

"yes grandmamma?"

"come here!"

The measurements stopped and Rosy said to Lily before going off, "Well, I'm done!"

Lily and Blist shared an amused look as they heard Madame Malkin Sr. scold Rosy, "why didn't you call me earlier? Hmmm? This is from the ministry! Official business! But instead you started to chatter to one of the best Extreme Aurors that our saving our wizarding world!"

Lily saw Rosy look back at her with awe, Lily just smiled at her.

Finally Madame Malkin came over to her, she didn't look very old, no greys in her hair or anything "Come down from there dear" Lily got off and Madame Malkin smiled warmly, "I read the letter, Ernie wrote it himself! how sweet, we dated in our Hogwarts days you know… well anyway! Rosy has already got your measurements so that's grand! Come in the afternoon, just before the ball which is the day after tomorrow, then your dress will be ready and I'll make more beautiful then you already are! Marma!"

The large lady from before came bustling toward them , "Yesh, Mada-ame?"

"All appointment for the day after tomorrow? Cancel them ,"

"Oiha! Yesh Mada-ame!" Marma bustled away.

Lily had a big grin on her face, "you and Ernest Banks dated?"

Madame Malkin grinned back, "oh yes…anyway, in the end it just did not work out, I broke it off with him! but he got over it! He ended up marrying my very best friend in the end! Too bad she died before they could have any children, I do truly miss Laura…everyday…well, enough with my old stories, I know what kind of business Ernie deals with, if I'm wrong correct me, but that isn't what you really look like is it?"

Lily looked down, "you're right, this isn't what I looked like really, I change my appearance _a lot_" It was easy letting things out like that to Madame Malkin, Ernie said that she could trust her.

"Oh" Madam Malkin touched her hand, "you poor dear but please tell me… will you be changing your appearance by the time of the ball, you didn't see anyone you knew at the hospital did you?"

Lily was confused, "How did you know I work-?"

"Your uniform dear…"

Lily looked down , and went pale, that meant that Sarah had seen, had known that she worked at the hospital! "um… I will be changing appearances actually, blonde long hair, hazel eyes…I'm sorry Madame Malkin, I've got to go" with that Lily rushed out of the store.

Blist's little yet hasty footsteps gained on her, and opened the door of the limo, she got in and Blist asked, "are you ok miss?"

"yeah, no actually, I've got to talk to Ernie, now!"

"No need to say it twice miss, he should be at the hospital " 

And the limo drove off. 

~*~*~

Remus skidded down the hall and found James with his head in his hands and Sirius beside him, "Someone! Help!" he shouted.

When doctors, nurses, Sarah's parents and James arrived into Sarah's private room she was shaking madly, the machines were beeping and her pulse was raging.

"Nurse! Get the sedatives now! Double the usual dose!" the doctor yelled.

Everyone except the staff was shoo-ed out of the room, leaving everyone to go back to the waiting room. Soon after the nurse came back and said that before they had given her the sedatives she had calmed down by herself, every one sighed in relief. James and Sarah's parents made their wayback into the room but Sirius nudged Remus, "Hey man…I'm going out for a walk, call my on my mobile if anything happen alright? I need some air… you can come if you want."

Remus nodded, they told James and then they started down the road Sirius wrapped his coat around him slightly tighter, "You know what, Remus? If I knew that we'd have to go through all of this in 7th year…I'd've kill myself before we got onto the train."

"Would you-" Remus said but was interrupted.

" I know, I know… a 'would you really?' speech… " Sirius said.

"How-" Remus started again but was interrupted for the second time.

"How did I know? Remus, in so many ways, you are way too predictable. You'd've said, "Would you really Sirius? Kill yourself? And what good would that do? you're young and so maybe these years haven't been what we were expecting when the gang got out of Hogwarts with Lily missing, Sarah sick, Peter gone somewhere, Adela and Calista not keeping in touch and James being so depressed lately and finally with us being the ones without bigger problems. But we're damn lucky to have them to at least be in our lives, the thing they've done for us, the things we've done together with them, even though life now seems pretty shitty, hope will see us through thing because it's all we really have right now…'" Sirius rushed.

"Well, no actually, I was going to ask you if you'd tell James that I'll come by tomorrow, I've got to do some things at home… and I was going to say how you could've been so sure I was going to say 'would you? Would you really?' but close enough, if situations were different I might have said all that you thought I was going to say… I couldn't have said it better myself. Sirius, you wise old codger." Said Remus, grinning.

Sirius snorted, "If situations were different, I'd be bespectacled nerd and you'd be a were-duck, Lily would be a horse that can't disappear, Sarah would be a farmer and Peter would be the president of-"

Remus laughed, "All right, that's enough. But couldn't I be a farmer?" 

"You may be a tad smarter than me, Remus… but you sure are L-A-M-E."

"Anyway… I'd better head off, I'll be seeing you Sirius."

"Bye Remus…"

As they both went into their parting ways, they would never expect what they would come across soon enough.

~*~*~ 

Upon the grounds of a cemetery, there was a tall frail-looking young woman, she was about in her early 20's. Her clothes were putridly filthy, she was walking as if delusional…she stumbled upon her steps and was muttering words under her breath…she started onto the streets, a man her age started to yell after her and then…she collapsed.

~*~*~

"Holy shit…" Ferox, Lord Voldemort's not-so-respected psychic breathed as he turned way from his crystal ball.

Quickly scribbling down in his note book he muttered, "She did not die! She lives! Wormtail has failed, now the curse is not complete, this is bad….very bad. Even though she doesn't have her memory, she'll soon start to remember leading Wormtail to master and then….the whole plan will be a failure! I must tell him at once!" 

Ferox ran out of his chambers and up the spiralling stairs towards where his master was.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

A Death Eater opened the door and sneered, "What is it now Ferox you old crack? Our Lord is attending to more _important_ things than your occasional bull from your stupid crystal ball of yours!"

"Oh, shut up you incompetent fool. Do not speak of things you know nothing of!" He spat at the Death Eater's face. "I have some news for our Master,  and he won't be too pleased with it, but it's important! Believe me, it is vital for all our futures!"

Inside the chamber Wormtail was still shaking with fear with both Zabulus and his master towering over him, Zabulus (still in mist form) noticing the commotion outside, he sent a glance at Voldemort.

"Who is it Buther?" a cold voice rung out from the darkened chamber.

Buther glared at Ferox and turned around as said, "Just Ferox, the psychic, Master…"

"Send him in…"

After a more glares, Ferox went into the dark chamber, he rushed toward his master and kissed the hem of his robes and bowed lowly in front of Zabulus, "Master, your evilness…I have brought news from my seeings, I think you will like it not at all."

"Well, what is it now Ferox can't you see I'm in no mood for your twaddle." Voldemort said glaring at him.

A noise came from Zabulus, almost a snort or something, "Riddle, I can't believe you just said --_ugh_-- 'twaddle'…"

Voldemort sniffed, "Well, there is no other word to describe his…absolute rubbish."

Zabulus turned away from Peter and floated over to Voldemort, "What is your news Ferough? Be hasty, for time is of the essence and I have no time, nor patience for folly."

Ferox dared not correct the devil himself, his body shook with horror as his gaze fell on Wormtail, his bruised and bloody body upon the pole, he bowed low and turned to his master, "She is alive," he proclaimed alarmingly. 

Voldemort glared at him and Ferox shivered, "Many 'she's' are alive Ferox, be more specific, _fool_ or get to the point."

Zabulus smirked at Voldemort's incompetence. _Bloody moron of a dark lord. _

Ferox, "I speak of the pureblooded witch… I know not of her name but I have seen her alive on this very day, she roams the streets as we speak. And she is on the verge of being discovered by Muggles…she is supposed to be dead!"

Voldemort clenched his fists until bright blood dribbled from them, "Pettigrew! What is he talking about?"

"Uh….per-perhaps…C-C-al-"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Calista! Master! Calista!"

Fury glowed in Voldemort's eyes, "Was it your order?"

"U-uh…"

"WAS IT YOUR ORDER?!"

"Y-yes!, you told me to bury her alive master… and I swear it on my lowly life Master. I buried her alive, right under the blank tombstone in that muggle cemetery as you ordered Master, as you ordered!"

Zabulus glanced at Voldemort and slyly spoke, "What was your point, Riddle? To give the witch a little scare? Burying her alive…oh quite original Riddle, I must _congratulate you on your success._" 

Voldemort looked…quite ashamed but only for a fleeting moment, "My plan was _not_ to kill but to spread an epidemic, Lord Zabulus. Even though she was not supposed to escape, a whole lineage of Muggles will be gone before the year will end the same way the curse went from the young child who died recently, all her relatives will perish. It was all apart of my plan…"

"Sneaky Riddle…your failure has turned to some good… for you, but I the devil himself does not care about wizards and muggles, I do not care about wiping out non-wizards…but if you care about getting your immortality then you'll give me my soul now!" 

"Lord Zabulus, you are too good to me. You will not regret giving me the gift of immortality." Voldemort turned to Ferox, "Do not mind the girl, her presence out from her grave will only kill more muggles, but for wasting my time…you will be punished, Avada Kedavra!"

Ferox felled to the cold hard ground and was dragged away by two Death Eaters.

"There is a reason why they call immortality a curse, Riddle." Lord Zabulus said softly, "I do not question your judement, Riddle but are you aware of the reason as to why Dark Lords never kill off their Seers? The curse to see can never be taken lightly, it cannot be taken away that lightly either. You are a fool." 

Voldemort raised his wand toward the shaking Peter, chants were heard from Voldemort's mouth and Zabulus had a small smile, "Young and power are never a good mix. You certainly learn from your mistakes, once he fails he'll be rewarded…"__

_"Candesartan cilexetil candesartan cilexetil candesartan cilexetil."_

An evil grin came upon Voldemort's face as a white mist started to rise from Peter's body, his screams of agony were piercing everyone's ears but the sight blocked it away.

"That my dear Death Eaters is Pettigrews soul, in exchange for that, your master will receive immortality…oh yes" Voldemort told the crowd of horrified Death Eaters.

Peter's veins were pulsing from his head and arms, his bruises were getting more purple and blue and his mouth was emitting shrieks of torture and suffering. His eyes were bulging with pain with his body arched with distress. 

Zabulus was holding out a small black vial, he took off the stopper and muttered under his breathe, his opened the top of it and held it out to… Voldemort, "You fool! Riddle, you're such a bloody fool!"

Voldemort looked towards Zabulus, confused but then he felt his heart rate going faster and faster he looked towards Pettigrew the white mist had gone back into him. He looked at his hands they were shaking madly, then a slow thought popped into his mind.

_My soul; he wants mine!_

Peter was semi-unconscious on the pole and a Death Eater untied him. Last thing he heard was a horrible shrieking similar to his before being dragged out of the chambers.

Malfoy had taken order now, he ordered a Death Eater to take Pettigrew away, the power emitting from Zabulus and his master was too much, everyone stood back and watched their master suffering under the wrath of his most evilness. The devil had betrayed his master…the devil was taking his master's soul and he couldn't do anything but watch…

~*~*~ 

Blurred was her vision, uncoordinated was her step, her clothes were dirty…Her frail body landed on the ground she struggled to get up and eventually she started to wonder down the semi-dark street…

_Who am I ? where am I?_

~~*~~

Sirius was thinking, several months after graduation everything was going fine, even though Lily and James were still shy they had progressed slightly. 

But then that one night when Lily had disappeared everything had seemed to go downhill, for 5 years living in silent misery, struggle and doubt he was pretty sick of his life, but maybe since it is 5 years already gone to waste, maybe if no one else was going to try and find answers again maybe he should be the first to start again.

He remembered when Lily had disappeared every one was pretty down… especially James and Sarah, no one else knew except for Sirius but James was going to actually ask Lily out the week after she had gone. Of course Sirius had been there for James but nothing could get him to be the same. 

The biggest blow after her disappearance was when they went to her parents house, Petunia had moved out and was no where to be found but her parents house had burnt down. There was no trace or clue to where they were. They wrote letters to the ministry, wrote Dumbledore, but they either had no right to give information or they just didn't know. 

A year after living with suspicion, they had openly given up but Sarah didn't want to claim her as dead. So the case was never closed but more abandoned, they'd never know what happened to Lily or her parents.

Sirius had walked for a good half hour now, he was close to the cemetery and kicked pebbles along the way until he saw a woman coming out from the cemetery passing the front gate, it looked like Calista…same brown hair, same build but definitely thinner.

He walked a bit faster, he noticed her clothes were all dirty, she turned around while stumbling, the resemblance was uncanny, as he advanced toward her (he was quite far away from her) he was pretty sure it was her, "Cal!" either it wasn't her or she didn't hear him… Sirius didn't know so he walked faster toward her he saw she fall down. Sirius broke into a run , "Hey you, OK?" 

As he was pretty close to her now he realised it _was_ Calista! She got up again and started to wander off again, she wasn't in a good condition, "Calista! Calista!"

She turned around dazed but fell down again, Sirius was fast to catch her, "Whoa there! Calista! What the hell happened to you?" 

She struggled up, "O-off with your hands! you stranger! Wait… what?" she said faintly. 

"Calista…what is wrong with you?" was she drunk?! Sirius was too much in shock.

"Calista? Who's that?" she asked him curiously, she reached up to the head and winced in pain. "Ah! I'm bleeding!"

It was Sirius saw she had a gash on her head, bright red oxygen blood was slowly drooling down her forehead, "Oh crap! Ok breathe Calista, breathe…" he got a handkerchief and tried to wipe her hand but she pulled her hands away shaking like crazy. 

She started to hyperventilate, "I'm going to die! Oh no… oh god" then she fainted but this time Sirius couldn't catch her.

"Oh shit!" Sirius picked her up and rushed her to a nearby bench and called an ambulance with his mobile.

~*~*~

Severus Snape walked into Madame Malkins, "Hello, I'm here for some robes for the ministry ball." he drawled lazily to the lady at the counter.

"Oh really? Wow! Second one today; you are. Step up onto the box over there!" she pointed to the box in the corner surrounded by mirrors.

Severus did so and looked expectantly at the young woman, "Well? Aren't you going to measure me?" he asked.

The woman looked at him curiously and said, "You don't have a letter with you do you?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at her "Should I have one?"

She put her hands on her hips, " I don't know! You tell me... i need to know these things. i don't want to get yelled at like Rosy."

"Well I don't…"Severus sneered. 

"Very well then."

The measuring tapes started to measure and Severus remembered what she had just said before about him being the second one today. To get robes for the Ministry ball, he supposed. "Excuse me, what do you mean second one today? you mean someone else came for their robes?" 

"Oh, I'm Lara Malkin by the way. My grandmama founded this place when she was just fresh out of Hogwarts. I went to Hogwarts myself, did you? _You_ look about my age really. Oh! Well, another customer came in today, she was very pretty, looked about my age really, but I don't remember her from Hogwarts or anything."

"She?" Severus asked, intrigued. "What was her name?"

"Oh... she never gave it to me. After my sister Rosy measured her, my grandmama dealt with her herself! She had a letter from the ministry. Official business, I suspect... Well, so I wasn't eavesdropping but not only was she an extreme auror... she also said something to my grandmama about how she was going to have long blonde hair and hazel eyes." Lara scrunched her face up as she said that, "Right…your done now!"

He couldn't help but feel shocked. The stupid woman had almost told him everything he needed to know! Bloody hell. she was as daft as a doorknob. "When will it be ready?" he asked her snidely. 

"I'll do it myself, it'll be ready by tomorrow, you know when we're open. What's your name and what colour would you like your robes to be?"

"A simple but formal black robe," he said coldly while walked to the counter, he tossed a bag of galleons, "That should be suffice."

"All right but-"

"A bit of advice,_ Malkin..._ you'll be sure to find yourself upon a number of hit lists by the end of the week if you don't shut your insufferable trap about the confidential information of the Ministry that you had a chance to get a hold of by eavesdropping. You don't even know who I am and you just blabbered on to me about_ Extreme Aurors_ and planned_ disguise._" Severus spat, "I could be a dark wizard for all you know..."

Lara's eye grew wide, "I-oh_ merlin..._"

"But I'm not... so you won't get into too much trouble with your_ grandmama." _he made his way out of the store as quickly as he could. 

_"WAIT!" _Lara cried after him, she followed him hurriedly, "I need your name!"

He turned around and held out his wand, preparing to Disapparate, "Snape." He was gone in a flash.

~*~*~

After Remus had gone separate ways with Sirius, he went behind a bush and Apparated to in front of Sarah's apartment, he took the spare key from inside the doorbell and rushed inside, he ran to her room and took the framed photo and took the backing off, he took the key inside and opened the box from underneath her bed and took some of the documents, he put everything back and Apparated to in front of the hospital, an ally.

He shoved the documents into his jacket and made his way through the ally but a figure laid sprawled near some bins gave him the shock of his life, "Mr. Banks!"

Remus ran to him and checked his pulse, it was barely there, blood was everywhere, he had been stabbed "Mr. Banks! Oh no! some body help!" just as he was going to stand up, a voice stopped him, "Mr. Lupin…(gasp) no use…(gasp) in getting help (wheeze)."

"Just hold on, Mr. Banks! hold on!"

The older man shook his head, "No (gasp) use... my... will."

A nurse ran into the ally, "Oh my gods! What happened?"

The hospital staff got him into the hospital, but in the end… it was too late. Even though he was a great wizard, he was still human and he had lost too much blood. It was thought that he was caught off guard from behind by a mugger. 

When Remus told James and Sarah's parents, they were even more devastated. Too much was happening today…too much. James and Remus went inside to see Sarah, she was shaking slightly every once in a while. After awhile of silence; James spoke, "I never knew Mr. Banks that well, not personally, he was like a distant uncle or something people underestimate Muggles. Well, anyway... the doctors said she'd be ok. But they still don't know what happened just before though…"

Remus looked at the pale Sarah, "We knew she'd pull through..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Remus, must've been hard seeing Mr. Banks like that."

"No, it's OK. I mean- I've seen worse... let's get off this topic," Remus replied nervously.

"Right..."

It was then that there was a comfortable silence, but then Sarah shot up into a sitting up position, her eyes were wide and her chest rising and falling at extreme rates. They yelped.

James hugged her tightly, "Oh thank god…"

She gripped James' arm, "Oh my god…"

James let go and looked worried, "What is it? Sarah?"

"James? Remus!" she gave him a gaze of strange acknowledgement then turned away; turning back to her cousin. "James…if you had gone into hiding for 5 years what sort of danger do you think would be involved in?" her voice was strangely strangled.

James looked at worried, "Sarah… I think you should rest, you've been out for a couple of days now…where'd you get all this energy from?"

"No! James I don't need rest!" Sarah said excitedly, "Can you get a nurse in here?"

Remus looked at his friend sceptically, he had a hunch where this would lead… he slipped out unnoticed.

Once the nurse came in, Sarah shot at her with questions, "Do you know a nurse? Who is of average height, long auburn hair and emerald eyes?" she started to make gestures with her arms but James restrained her. 

"Umm…not that I know of, I know all the nurses here..."

"How can she not be here! I saw her! She saved my life!" Sarah cried out, her arms flailing around with frustration.

"Why don't you rest Miss Potter"

"No! she's here I know she's here! I saw her uniform!"

"Sarah…" James put his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to calm down. He was worried, she was asking for a nurse that had the same description as Lily. Everything she could say beyond this was going to worry the hell out of him as well.... She kicked him away.

She stood up and tried to tug at the tubes and wires attached to her body, "James, this is great! get off your arse-- we're going to find her. I've got to find her... I was going to die" her voice lowered to a whisper, " I was... I was literally a step away from death a minute ago. But then she saved me. She talked me into saving myself, James! Now I can fulfil our promise! Everyone will be so proud."

The nurse looked at her weirdly and turned back out of the room, "Get a doctor in here, please."

"Don't get the doctor! I'm fine! So what? I lost a couple a kilos, and I look-" Sarah jumped off from the bed and looked in the mirror, "Like shit... But I'm fine!"

Remus leaned against the wall just outside the door. _Lily saved her... how? _he made his way back downstairs hurriedly. 

He waited and waited, from when he saw Mr. Banks and Lily together he knew they were almost like father and daughter. 

Lily would be crushed to hear about Mr. Banks' death. By chance, he didn't know… but at that moment; in came Nurse Newberry.

 "Lily…" he murmured as he started to walk toward her.

~~~~~

"Yes?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Uh…what is this about? If it's about the patient then I believe you should be talking to the doctor. In fact, I was just about to go and find him myself-"

"No... the information you need can only come from me." Remus replied sternly.

Lily winced inwardly, "The information I need."

From when he saw Mr. Banks and Lily together he knew they were almost like father and daughter, Lily would be crushed to hear about Mr. Banks' death. by chance, he didn't know but then in came Nurse Newberry. _Or Lily should I say?_ "You might want to sit down, it's bad news..." he wavered and started again "Look, when I was coming back from a walk I saw a figure sprawled-"

"I'm sorry, but why are you telling me this?" Lily asked nervously.

"Because you need to know Li-Nurse Newberry, you'll find out anyway... but I want to tell you."

_Did he just almost call me Lily?! No…couldn't be, no one knows._

"Please let me continue…" Remus looked her in the eye and waited with bated breath, "Mr. Banks is dead. I'm sorry..."

Lily went numb. Those words hit her like a major blow to the head. Everything in her line of vision began to blur and unfocus, she wasn't sure whether it was the tears or initial shock. Did Remus actually mean her Ernie Banks? dead? how? what? She looked up at him, he was concerned...

"You're lying…" She breathed, disbelieving.

"I'm not…I'm really sorry, you know I would never lie to you,"

Lily shook her head slightly, trying to keep her composure, " I don't recall knowing you-" She murmured.

"I wouldn't _ever _lie to you Lily…" Remus finally got out. When he saw her shake her head violently he stared into her eyes; trying to force her it was true. "I'm really sorry, I have every reason to believe you were close with him, which makes me wonder about a lot of things." Remus lifted her chin with his fingers.

She jerked her head away forcefully, how dare he pin her down like this when she was so vulnerable. Anger surged through her... She had to find Ernie.

She stood up and left him there, standing. He wondered if that was the right thing to do. 

**A/N- Go Remus and his working-outty skills! **


	8. VIII Blunt

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong. I also don't own the pretty song… *looks down* (_'Shade'- Silverchair)_**

_If you're hurt  
Why don't you tell someone  
Don't feel bad  
You're not the only one, yeah___

_Don't go hiding  
Hiding, in the shade___

_If you were abused  
I'll find someone to help you  
I know you were used  
What are you gonna' do  
Yeah..._

**Chapter VIII- [Blunt]**

Lily was again left speechless, she couldn't believe it, Ernie was dead…gone forever, who would she come to for advise? now she had no one to turn to for comfort. Ernie…she would be lost without his help. That was all she could think about. She stood in the hospital car park and watched Ministry wizards come and go, taking Ernie's body with them… 

She slowly walked back into the limousine and told the driver to take her back to the Society Building.  

Lily felt as if she had run out of tears… she wanted to cry, really she did. But she couldn't. Was it possible to be too sad to cry? To be too beside yourself in sorrow to even leak one single tear? 

That's how she felt then and there, today she had lost one of her loved ones and nearly had lost another. If she hadn't reacted that way in front of the Potters… 

Oh Remus…DAMN YOU! you know more about me then you let out today…how did you find out? you're in danger now…and now that Ernie's gone who knows who'll replace him, he might not let you off with just a memory charm like Hagrid…you don't know what you've got yourself into… 

When they arrived, the society had already found out and everybody in the building were solemn, to all Extreme Aurors; since they had no other contacts…they had him as a father most of the time. 

Tawny, the receptionist at the desk came rushing toward her when Lily had first came in while blowing her overly large nose, "excuse me…your supposed to identify yourself at my desk, who are you? *sniff…blow*" 

Lily looked at her, took out her wand, "I'm an E.A. here…I identified myself at the door, I don't need to _you _to talk to me right now…it'd be best you leave me be." She said coldly.

"*blow* oh my… dear, did you hear? Oh… you must've, I'm sorry love, and I bet you were close."

"Hmm…" 

Once she got to her office, she just sat in silence… 

~*~*~

Remus felt a pang in his conscience as he left Lily standing there so devastated, but he felt that was what he had to do…Lily has successfully hidden from all her friends for 5 long years, he decided with himself that he wouldn't tell anyone else until he has her sorted out.  

He didn't see a reason why Lily would have gone to join the ministry's special forces, it was just one big puzzle and Remus had just opened up the box, he had to fit all the pieces of 'why?' first before presenting the finished project to his friends. He could tell them now, he guessed but then again; he didn't want to pull James or anyone else through too much. Even though telling them would give them hope, it would also bring stress and need a lot of patience…so that ruled out Sirius, James and Sarah…well, that ruled out everyone. He had to sort it out himself, he had to do it all alone…

Remus made his way towards James, he gave him a questioning glance, "Toilet break" Remus replied without missing a beat. That's the way it had to be from now on… oh boy.

James smirked, "There's a toilet a few doors down you know?"

"Now you tell me!" Remus said with wide eyes. 

"Yeah well, my bad" James said stretching his legs out onto the hall way.

Remus looked at the closed door of Sarah's room then at James but without a question James said, "Sedatives…I don't know where she got all that energy from, she looks like a twig…but she's hysterical…she's a hysterical twig" he said shaking his head. "but I'm glad she is going to be okay, you could just see it in her eyes just then."

"Ministry Ball is the day after tomorrow…reckon she'll be able to go?"

"She'd want to and I reckon she will…all she has to do is convince her parents, God help her"

Remus nodded his head slowly "So who'll be there? At the ball I mean? It won't be postponed because of Mr. Banks do you think?"

James shook his head, "No…it shouldn't, you know what? I feel like I should be more sorrowful and saddened of his death, but I don't know I just- no words can describe it, I should feel solemn, I knew the man all my life (not that I really got to know him) but now that Sarah's awake I'm happy but sad because she didn't trust me but then again…ugh…"

"James…I think you're just a little muddled up with emotions here…but that happens with everyone. But for some reason I don't think it's because she didn't trust you…"

James sighed, "That's what I thought too…life was so much better and easier at Hogwarts"

"Well, no one said life would get easier after Hogwarts…even though we were pretty convinced it would." Remus said, knowing not telling James about Lily was the best he could do, James seemed like a total wreck, "So…you never answered my question James"

"Oh right…well, the minister of magic, important people you know…like Aurors…oh and Extreme Aurors…although I'm sure they'll come in disguise, they never go anywhere without disguise. Dumbledore, yes… he will be there and I guess some teachers as well, since it's not school time. Members of different departments of the whole ministry… important families…like well, you know" James said that word with a total blank face, "and special overseas guests and friends with connections I uses, you get the id-" James was interrupted as he looked from Remus to across the hall way; Sirius was walking with his head down, his eyes widened as he saw a bright red stains on his clothes and hands with smudges of dirt, "Sirius?!" James called out, but Sirius didn't seem to notice, he turned toward the sink on his left and started to wash his hands. 

James stood up and half skidded towards him. "Sirius, wha?-" He touched his shoulder but Sirius shrugged it away.

Remus was quite shocked so he stood up too, he and James shared a very astonished look, but Sirius did not seem hurt, just very weary, he said in a clear yet shaken voice, "Hey guys…"

"Sirius" Remus said a bit cautiously, "what happened?"

Sirius turned more pressure on the tap and shook his head, "I'm not sure…"

Remus and James exchanged looks, Remus spoke up, "Sirius…Where did you go? do you remember anything?" Remus touched his shoulder but Sirius shrugged it away again.

"Don't jump to anything _logical_ Moony" He growled then continued more softly, "I'm sorry…I think I'm just in shock"

Remus gave him a weird glance, "You aren't sorry…"

"Is that blood Sirius?" James blurted out.

Sirius sat down and leaned his head against the cream walls, "I didn't kill anyone or anything so calm down, but it is blood James…but not my own and what I saw, I just…she- she j-just looked at me blankly, then she fell, it was the most confusing no the scariest thing, she- I don't know what happened, she doesn't know who she is…I called out her name but she didn't know-" Sirius looked up to the ceiling, "What kind of friends are we? After all the thing with Sarah we haven't told Peter, Adele or Calista…it's like we've cut them off completely"

        After a long silence Remus and James didn't know what to say, Sirius started to retell his story, "I was walking down the street-" Sirius told them everything to the end. "she doesn't know who she is…and I have no idea what happened to her, "

"Who could have done that to her? " James asked angrily.

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know…"

"Where is she now?" Remus asked.

"Emergency surgery, she hit her head pretty bad…I came here once she went into surgery… there's nothing we can do but wait now…Adele wasn't in sight… and Peter's gone off the face of the earth."

       Remus put his head in his hands, "This has to be one of the most longest day of my whole life. Sirius… Mr. Banks is dead."

"What?"

Remus sighed and replied, "He's dead, but things aren't very clear at the moment. I found him in an ally, he died before anyone could save him…"

"I don't understand…" Sirius muttered, "how could this have happened?"

"An attack from behind maybe…" Remus said.

"No Remus, everything…today… of all days… and we're all being so blunt about everything! God…it's like I don't know what to feel anymore…" Sirius stressed.

Remus and James had to agree.

~*~*~

Severus Snape was ready for the Ministry ball, he knew where to find Lily…and he had to talk to her. Considering she was an extreme Auror she could be very clumsy at times. All things were very complicated now, he was all set for his career he was an assistant Potions master occasionally going to Hogwarts and after Professor Liquor retired he was to take over. Which wasn't very much later seeing as Liquor was leaving after the next year. The pressure to join the dark side was growing. Nearly all his friends were deatheaters now, he didn't want to join but he knew being who he was, joining was inevitable, it would soon come to the point of 'join or die a horrible death'. He didn't know what to do.

He was walking down Diagon Ally, he had stocked up at the epocathary and was now heading back to Hogwarts. he picked up a copy of the daily prophet, he certainly did not expect this! The heading: **Ernie Banks: Dead**. His jaw dropped. 

~*~*~

When Lily came back from registration on level 64, she found a small note on her desk. 

_Ernie's office…now – Thomas Lee._

Thomas Lee or Tom was another Extreme Auror. There were about 15 other Extreme Aurors that worked for Ernie and out of all of them. 

Lily had never befriended a single one, she avoided them, she only knew one of the other Extreme Aurors real names and that was Thomas Lee though she had never met him, she only talked with Ernie for those years she worked with him. Why? She didn't really know…

She made her way toward the big French doors leading into Ernie's office. For the first time she saw all 15 other Extreme Aurors, she knew they were all about her age; once you turn 30 you have to retire, a regulation they all agreed with seeing as how much work they did. But some of them looked quite old. 

All the other Extreme Aurors were sitting around the long table in their respective places, when Lily walked in, their heads turned toward her, there was a moment of silence, "Hi" she almost squeaked. 

A young man in tight black leather with green hair in spikes and three nose rings stood up, "Hello, I'm presuming you are code: 3564758? I'm 3547112"

Lily's eyes went a bit wide as she looked at him, "Hello, yes I am-…how about you call me Lily?"

3547112 smiled and replied, "Ok Lily, I'm Thomas Lee, call me Tom. I sent you the note, please take a seat… 

Lily nodded and sat at her seat beside the head of the table, opposite Tom. 

Tom spoke up again, "This is the first time we have seen you, we have been waiting for you to come here so we can presume our true forms" He muttered a spell under his breath and his appearance changed, his nose rings disappeared, he grew several inches and grew blonde hair. After he changed, everyone else did, to Lily's surprise; Tom's and everyone else's reformations took several seconds. Odd, their reformations take quite some time

Then all eyes were on her, Lily looked around, they were all so young, they definitely knew about Ernie; they had the same inside look of unregistered shock and sorrow in their eyes. Lily recognised some from Hogwarts a couple of years ahead of her. She figured she had to reform back to her normal appearance. 

~*~*~

_ Malfoy had taken order now, he ordered a deatheater to take Pettigrew away, the power emitting from Zabulus and his master was too much, everyone stood back and watched their master suffering under the wrath of his most evilness. The devil had betrayed his master…the devil was taking his master's soul and he couldn't do anything but watch…_

Lucius Malfoy looked at his older brother Atrox take order, why wasn't he helping his own master? Lucius stormed toward Atrox and shouted, "Atrox, we have to save him!" He made a motion to go forward but Atrox held him back.

"Little brother, stop." Atrox stopped him easily; he was so much bigger then he was, "This is out of your league and mine, and we can't fight the Devil himself, he is the evil of all evil. There's nothing we can do now…"

Lucius stopped, he really looked up to his brother, a lot. He squinted as he saw a white mist flow out of his master and into a held out glass bottle held by Zabulus. 

He was pretty new to the ranks of all the other Deatheaters but he was one of Voldemort's top followers, he stood beside his brother. Not only did Lucius did he look up to Atrox, he looked up to Voldemort, being the person he grew into, becoming so powerful, Lucius wished he had that kind of power. 

He was on the dark lord's side because he respected him. He couldn't bare it much longer, the man he respected was just going to die…get his soul taken away with all his followers staring at him like an alien being dissected. 

Lucius bent down low, at least his master would have died with one follower respecting him. Atrox looked at his younger brother and hesistantly followed. Soon they were all bowing low to their master. Zabulus looked at him amused and shouted, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle! I see your fan club has planned to follow you to your pyre! Truly marvellous!"

Voldemort could barely breath, but he saw Lucius bow low, in his respect. Then all of his followers were bowing low, Lucius would get far one day…

"Do you see all your fans Riddle-deedee? All of them bowing down to you? Now forgive me for taking your soul, you know how I work… you didn't honestly think I would make a deal with you that easily did you?" Zabulus laughed, "Oh! You did! How sad…"

Lucius had to refrain himself from trying to kill the devil for doing that to his master. Atrox, sensing something he hissed to his brother, "Don't little brother, you've done well, you've done enough…"

Zabulus was enjoying himself, he found it quite amusing when that young Malfoy first went low. He decided he had enough fun, "Riddle, I think you know better now," and with that, Zabulus let the curse die and disappeared.

Atrox took command, "Deatheaters! Take your master to the healing chambers!" 

Lucius looked on and soon left with his brother but as they took his master away, he could've sworn he had seen his master smile at him.

~*~*~

Sarah couldn't get to sleep, she had manage to talk the nurse out of giving her a sedative and said she would sleep on her own. But all she did was lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. 

The ball was coming up, Sarah planned to go too, she hadn't seen her parents just yet but she was just so energized with hope, Lily was alive, she was a nurse here! 

Then she frowned, why didn't the nurse know of any other nurse with the description of Lily? Lily had to be there, she had the same uniform…but how did she save her from death? she had to know…

 The nurse uniform was still pretty fresh in her mind, in 7th year Lily and her had read up an ancient book of spells, they found it at the beginning of the year and had fully memorized it by the end. One of the spells was to check was someone was dead or not, also seeing how they died and when. Although, they had never tested it completely. 

 It was a brilliant idea, why hadn't she thought of it before? She had completely forgotten about the book! She'd have to solve the puzzle, start from the roots.

Sarah rubbed her eyes and snuggled into the blankets. 

_I'm going to the ball… I have to…and I have to talk to Ernie, tell him I've changed my mind. I need a nurse uniform and my strength… _

She yawned and shortly after: fell into a deep sleep.

~*~*~

"-all right Miss Bell, what do you remember?"

"Who are you talking to?" Calista winced as she felt the heavy bandages on her head.

The doctor sighed and took a nurse aside, "This is worse than we thought, half an hour ago you told her what her name was, am I correct?"

"Yes doctor, I told her, her age, name, where she lived… she doesn't seem to remember a thing"

"Does she remember who took her here?"

" I told her a Mr. Sirius Black brought her here, but she doesn't seem to recall anything about him"

"Right.. you've just confirmed the worst, she has no short term or long term memory so far… and two minutes after she is told something; she might forget it. She'll be like a gold fish, having a three second memory, we'll see how she is in half an hour, if she remembers thing that you have told her, be sure to contact me. Her mental stability might just be in so much more shock then we thought. She'll have to stay here…contact her foster parents, Mr. And Mrs. Chase I believe? We have to prepare for the worst. Also, I believe that Mr. Black knows Miss Bell, be sure to inform him. it will be a hard time for all who care for her." 

~*~*~

"What the hell?!" Severus gasped. He almost dropped the paper, on the front page was a rather graphic image of Mr. Banks being carried by ministry wizards. 

He rolled up his paper and walked into Hogsbreath café, he ordered a quadruple wizard deluxe club sandwitch (A/N: forgive me!) and reopened the article beside it. 

_Earlier today in the ally of a muggle hospital, Mr. Ernest Banks, the director of the special forces department of the ministry of magic was found 'stabbed' multiple times by a muggle knife, he was found by a nearby wizard who has asked to remain anonymous at this time.- _

Severus diverted his eyes to the picture, he squinted his eyes at the dark figure in the background. He got a weird buzz in his stomach but was distracted; his meal had arrived. 

~*~*~

"-She'll be like a goldfish, her memory that is…" Sirius finished off. 

The three were down at the cafeteria having some coffee.

Remus shook his head, "The nurse told you that, in those words?"

Sirius nodded.

"Ugh… nurses today are so blunt" Remus said.

"So are we… well, lately…" James added, "who's going to tell Sarah…about Calista?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, "You." they said in unison to James.

James made a face, "… Since we feel so blunt, we'll get an old nurse to tell her"

"Why old?" Sirius questioned.

"Because they seem nicer?" Remus answered for James.

James nodded, "Exactly! You know…Sarah looks too thin, it's just bad… you guys noticed that?"

"Yeah, I know " Sirius stated.

"That was pretty blu-" Remus said until interrupted by James.

"I know, I feel really blunt too, ruthless…"

"So do we" Remus reminded him.

Sirius spoke up, "Let's just shut up and get ourselves together, in silence… I hate sounding so damn unemotional and blunt"

"Right."

~*~*~

When Sarah woke up and old nice-looking nurse was at her bedside, "Oh, hello dear, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Miss Potter…"

…half an hour later…

She wiped her tears eyes as the old nurse patted her on the back and said "There, there dear…"

"I- I can't believe that happened to her! Who did it? Who found her?" She said worriedly. "Do her parents know? Does Adele know?"

"oh… I'm afraid it is unknown who did that to her, but a young man who knew her found her delirious on the street…her parents are meeting with the doctor tomorrow- no it's been changed they've seen him already. I don't know of an Adele dear…"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh…Who was the man? What was his name?"

"A Mr. …oh my memory! starting with an S… last name Blark? No… maybe I've got it wrong"

"Do you mean Sirius Black?" 

"Oh yes! That's it! I'm so sorry about your friend dear…" 

When the nurse left Sarah found a bag of clothes beside her, she sat up slowly and started to dress into a pair of jeans and a purple longsleeved top, she cringed at how skinny she had became. 

She slowly walked out of the door holding on to nearly anything and everything to stop her from falling over because she was so weak, first she was going to visit Calista then she was going to get her some nurse uniform from …somewhere. 

After about 10 metres she was exhausted. She sat down on a white plastic chair and looked around helplessly.

Then she saw it, in all it's glory… She was a few steps away from a wheelchair! And one with the little machinery on the handle so she didn't have to use her arms… soon enough she was zooming her way into a lift and down to the ground level.

~*~*~

They were all looking at expectantly, Lily lifted her wand said muttered, "Reformio" and she was her original self in an instant. 

The other Extreme Aurors looked quite shocked, Tom looked at her in awe?, "That was pretty damn fast Lily…"

Lily half shrugged, she felt quite uncomfortable; she hadn't been in a room with so many people seeing her in her true form for years she thanked the gods when Tom started to speak again and all attention was reverted from her. Someone tapped her on the shoulder she turned and saw a young lady with flowing brown hair and steel greys eyes, she looked somewhat familiar and- "Vanessa?" Lily gasped. 

Vanessa smiled, "Hey Lily… long time no see" She whispered.

She recognised her as a Ravenclaw in her form while at Hogwarts. Vanessa went down to a whisper, "Have you heard? About why we're here?"

Lily bit her lip, "I've got a hunch…"

Tom cleared his throat, "Okay, I've been asked by the Minister of Magic to hold up a meeting, as you all know the head of our department and dear friend Ernest Banks has unfortunately been killed. He was stabbed to death by some unknown in an ally beside a muggle hospital.. his case will be thoroughly observed, we will bring his death to justice…(at that there was sturdy applause) we were all close to him, he taught us well and he will be forever honoured in our hearts. So…" He lifted his wand and muttered something and drinks appeared for each of them, "let's have a toast…Ernie always enjoyed a drink, to pay our last respects"

Just as everyone was to stand up, the French doors burst open; a short balding man with red hair came in, he had black velvet robes, he looked at all of them and cleared his voice. Everyone (by habit) had their wands up defensively, they also had transformed back to their disguises.. The man waved them off and said, "Extreme Aurors… I mean no harm! I am only here to tell you! the Minister of Magic will be coming very soon."

Tom nodded and the man left, he went to the fireplace at the side of the room and lit the first place, he turned back to everyone, "our toast will _have_ to wait… maybe the minister will tell us who's going to replace Ernie?" he suggested getting back to his seat.

Vanessa spoke up, "But Tom… Isn't it a bit soon."

He nodded, "It might seem to be…but we need a replacement by tomorrow, who'll be at the Ministry ball representing us? We need at least someone."

Another person spoke out, "Someone is going to the ball, Ernie told me just yesterday, someone in this room is going to ball anyway…"

Tom looked shocked, "Who?"

"That would be Miss Evans, I believe…" a voice said from a sudden flash.

It was the Minister, everyone stood up and bowed a slightly, Tom's eyes widened, "Minister! Welcome…" 

The Minister helped himself and sat on Ernie's tycoon chair, he twisted around before stopping before them and folding his arms. There was silence and the minister looked at everyone before saying, "As you have heard the devastating news, we have issues to... er… deal with, such as finding a replacement for the head of this department. We have been in turmoil choosing the right candidate, but for now we must all stay in focus. As for now; I will fill in for Ernest and as for the day after the next; the Annual Ministry Ball, all of you will attend it, I have seen you all have nothing for that night, and I suggest you be prepared. I will personally announce the new head of the department at the ball. Miss Evans, I would like a word?" The minister finished.

Lily nodded and ignored the strange look Tom gave her, as the other extreme Aurors filed out Vanessa gave her a small smile, the minister stood up and said, "Miss Evans…I believe we have a few things I need to have a word with you, have a seat"

When Lily sat down he said, "As the minister of magic, I… how can I put it? I monitor…each member of the ministry. Today has been quite a day for you, has it not? And I'm not talking about Ernest's death…now this is good; you don't seem shocked. You've good today, But what I wanted to tell you about is Ernest's will. this isn't my job but I thought I might give you your part of his will"

Lily's eyes widened, "He included me?" just thinking about how much she missed Ernie, her heart wretched.

The Minister gave her a small smile, "Yes Miss Evans he did include you, you seem surprised. Even though I have only met you and Ernest at the same time once, I saw that you were quite close, closer to him then the other extreme Aurors. I will be announcing his will at a special meeting during the ball. He was my confidant; and I his…he thought of you as a daughter he never had… except he received you as an 18 yr old. I told him not to get to close to any of the extreme Aurors, your job is, dare I say; the most dangerous in the business. As you know your mission will commence in a fortnights time. Everything will go according to plan miss Evans… no exceptions. we are all grieved for what has happened today but you out of all people know that emotions can let us down. For good and bad, in this case you have to move on, you are one of the best extreme Aurors I have seen, you have put dozen upon dozens of evil into the Azkaban fortress you have done good for all of us. Be proud, I can very well tell you that you should be very proud of yourself."

During the ministers words Lily bit her lip, she looked up to him as he finished, "Minister… with all the respect I have for you, you tell me I should be proud of myself…for what I have done working here but can you tell me why I feel I shouldn't be proud? In other circumstances perhaps I would react in a different manner…but all I can see today and for the years I've been here is all the grief I've caused out of acting on an impulse at the tender age of 18. Today, yes, I did save Sarah's life…but if I hadn't gone that night she would not have been in that situation, if I hadn't gone then I wouldn't have to work at the hospital and get Ernie killed! I wouldn't have to live my life in solitude with only my boss to turn to, I wouldn't have to mourn over my almost life long crush that I never acted upon back in Hogwarts and the mutual relationship we never had. Basically I wouldn't have to live a living hell…I'm dead to them…they don't see me. The most painful thing is that is they aren't dead to me…I know what they suffer because of me and I'll always see them… and I can't say sorry, they'll never know how sorry I am…"

The minister looked thoughtful, "all these years you have been with us you never interacted with the others…I feel miss Evans is that you are living in deep regret…please tell me why you joined us in the first place? Revenge am I not correct? Revenge on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? For killing you parents…You were and are the youngest witch ever to join our special force…you were not at legal age to join but when you came to this society and told Ernie of your plans he saw the determination in your eyes to justify the evil don't you remember your very words?"

_Lily got off the expresses she was a good 150 kilometres from her apartment, she looked back the at the departing train them aimlessly wandered out of the platform, tears blinded her vision , her sleeves were almost soaked in tears, she didn't have much with her…she thought she had brought enough…the walked down the street and thought to herself how am I going to get revenge? I can't fight Voldemort on my own?! What am I doing here?!_

_She accidentally bumped into a person, she didn't turn to say sorry but the person she bumped into whispered, "Miss Evans?"_

_The old divination teacher looked up at her old student as she turned to face her, she saw the look of pain, despair, anger. She could have guessed what had happened._

_Lily had tears running down her cheeks and was about to say something but Madame Siebert stopped her, "Shush child, here is your answer, in the city…tall means the tallest" Siebert stuffed a piece of parchment into her hands and rushed off into the distance before Lily could say anything. It was then did it start raining, Lily sunk down onto the ground and sobbed…_

~~~~ 

_It was raining down hard…a dark ,soaked figure rushed across the dim lit streets holding tall buildings. She looked around, her long hair dark and twisted in a sloppy bun, she looked between the two tall building in front of her; a small cottage? She looked at her soaking piece of parchment, you could still make out, _

_Between the tall and strange at all._

_She made her way to the cottage…_

~~~~

_"-You understand Miss Evans that you are underage…only special circumstances-"_

_"consider this sir as a special circumstance, I want revenge! I know I'll wither up just not doing anything about my parents death. the were innocent, they did nothing to that bastard! Sir, just before my mother called me today I was reading in the paper about Voldemort striking again…I was seriously considering becoming an Auror. I'll kill him… or at least help destroy his reign I know this is a dangerous job sir and I'm not saying dangerous is my middle name but I'd rather die knowing that I've tried to avenge my parents' death than live longer with inner torment" Lily's eyes watered as she looked up at Mr Banks' kind old face._

Lily looked up at the minister, "My parents… I wanted revenge…"

The minister nodded, "Yes Miss Evans, always remember that important decisions are trees, their roots go deep, just as their reasons do. A strong decision with a strong reasons will stand strong…and it will last for it will be the best…in these circumstances that is. Revenge isn't always the way… but you have outdone yourself with the good from it… it has been a tiring day for you, you may go"

Even though she felt the their conversation was not at all finished, she left his office with a small nod. She walked into her office and sat down in her chair, and there she didn't sleep a wink. She just thought of her life…and how much she had screwed it up… and what she'd do to fix it…

Over the next day… 

_News had spread; Ernest Banks was dead and ministry wizards had yet to find his killer. Lily (without sleeping a wink) and Vanessa were among them. Funeral arrangements were being planned._

_Remus, James and Sirius still couldn't get in touch with Adele or Peter. They had had a few hours by themselves, they didn't think they had registered all that had happened the day before. The were just too messed up…they spent their day visiting Calista and Sarah, trying to get in touch peter and talking with Adele's parents…their worry grew as Adele had not been seen for awhile now…_

_Mr and Mrs Chase went to visit their foster child, Calista. Adele was still no where to be found. Their stress had almost reached their limit. Calista was not getting better…they felt helpless and saddened by the fact they couldn't do anything._

_The Auror society that dwelled between the two tallest buildings in the city had no choice but to keep on working their normal jobs. _

_After she was discharged from Ernie's investigation, Lily trained, trying to get Ernie's death from her mind…she trained all day and did not shed a single tear. She trained in secret with her trainer. She avoided all of the Extreme Aurors, she wasn't so much as running from her problem, she was hiding…again. That wasn't good. _

_Peter was in a drastic state, so was his master…out of sight and out of mind. The two were recuperating in the deep chambers of Voldemort's lair. Atrox had taken charge for the moment…with Lucius beside him; planning something… but what? _

_Severus Snape stayed at home… until Lucius visited him; he was surprised at first, he had not seen Lucius for a year. When Lucius appeared at his front door Severus smiled, but that smile soon faded as Lucius started to speak to him._

_After finding out about Ernie she grew into a devastated condition, her parents told her about what had happened while she was out. She had to sort a lot of her issues out. Sarah was still begging her parents to let her go to the ball, Her parents said "no" but miracles happen once in awhile… _

_The minister said it would raise suspicion if she did not go. So as it went; Sarah was going to the ball the next night, even though she was still very weak (she was on strong magical medication) goodness knows where she got it from… maybe it was when Lily saved her, but she had hope and determination in herself to finally rest Lily's case. She planned to perform the spell when she got better, which wasn't going to be for awhile. So her plan was had quite a delay before it had even started? Sarah knew she didn't have all the time in the world…but somehow she knew that the ball the next night would change things._

_The next night would change all of them…some more than others…but change is almost all the same…_

**A/N: it seemed realistic to me…(making Remus, James and Sirius so blunt all of a sudden) with all the events happenind on that day, it happens (I know from experience). Too much emotions would've made me portray the three to be… well, how they are now. **

**That thing (the epilogue-y thingy for this chapter) was just a little shortcut I guess, because the ministry ball is next. This  chapter in actual fact was originally chapter 10. I remember promising to do the ministry ball during the original chapter 5 so I decided to hurry things up. **


	9. IX 48

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong. I also don't own the pretty song… *looks down* (_'Symphony of Life' – Tina Arena)_**

**Chapter IX- [48]**

It was three in the morning and Severus Snape was stressed. He hadn't slept a wink and he had a good reason behind his sudden dose of insomnia: Lucius Malfoy. The dirty bastard. 

_"Lucius?!"_

_"Hello to you too, Severus" Lucius smirked, "Aren't you going to let me into your humble abode?"_

_In return Lucius received a look clearly saying 'no', making his smirk turn into grin, "Fine then, I tried to be nice! 48 hours Snape… Join us or die: a slow and painful death. Have a nice night."_

Severus shook his head, he had no choice…he knew what he had to do. But something else was in his mind, when Lucius had spoken with him, true their conversation was brief but he could tell there was a hidden strain of some sort in his voice… What the hell had happen? Something must of happened among You-Know-who and his growing death eaters. Why the urgency of recruiting him? A C-grade student at Hogwarts with the exception of his increasing favourite pursuit: potions, there he excelled above all others. Perhaps that was the reas-

KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

Severus made his way slowly towards his door-

"Severus! Open the bloody effing door, will you?!" a male voice shouted from outside his door.

He fastened his pace and swung the door open, "Rosier? What the hell happened to your brother?"

Evan Rosier rushed past the door, "Lachlan can't stop bleeding once he starts, there was an accident at the Death Eater meeting, and can you make a potion to help?"

"Yes, but I need to know what happened" Severus said feeling sick at the sight of the growing pool of blood flowing from Lachlan.

Evan bit his lip, "I don't think I'm allowed to say"

His eyes widened, "You blundering fool! Do you want to save your brother or not!? I need to know the situation! Tell me while I get the ingredients! And for Merlin's sake hurry up!"

_~*~*~_

"ARGH!" she raged in frustration as she threw her wooden chair across her office. She winced as the chair collided into the wall while splintering into pieces. 

How dare they kick her off the investigation! How dare they do that!? She was the best in the whole effing force! 

"Argh!!!" she yelled while throwing her books one by one from her shelf toward her cream coloured walls. Soon she had no more books on her shelf: she advanced the wall and pounded it with all her might! 

Damn that son-of-a-bitch who killed Ernie! She grabbed the silver mirror that hung from her wall and raised her arms behind her head reading to throw it…stealing a second glance at the mirror her eyes of rage and hurt some how come back to reality and softened. Her shaky arms held the mirror out for her to see. 

Lily looked at her reflection, her eyes her puffy, red and tired. Severus wasn't the only one that hadn't slept a wink. And until half an hour ago Lily had been training like a lunatic. She laughed at what happened.

_"Miss Evans, I do not exceed the time limit of my training, it is highly unprofessional" Her trainer said to her._

_Lily's eyes flashed dangerously, "Highly unprofessional or after the hours you don't get paid?"_

_"I'll tell you the truth Miss Evans, the answer is none of them. You need your sleep and you need to sort things out for yourself- MISS EVANS! Where do you think you are going?!"_

_Lily stormed out of the gym with a red face. She ran to the lift and pressed the down button, she looked up at where the lift was: level 345 underground. Great. She ran to the stairs and ran out of the cottage not bothering to say sorry to say anything to the guards out the front. And then she looked up at the sky, it a dark and no stars were visible._

_She walked along the pathways through the tall buildings surrounding her. She shivered in her thin coat she had yanked off the rack moments ago. _

_Ernie was gone…it didn't sound right. He was her father when she needed one, he was her mother when she needed one but most importantly he was her only friend who understood her when she didn't want to talk to anyone. No one could replace her parents and no one could replace Ernie… they all were gone. _

_She numbly walked across the traffic as the rain started. How suitable for her mood. She blank expression didn't change when the rain poured on her. She was soaked: but it was if she hadn't noticed, she stood still on the flooding path that were constantly being drained by the gutter drains. She reached up to rub her eyes: she hadn't noticed before but she was crying…sobbing. Her heart heaved. Why was all this happening to her?_

_She continued to walk, she heard giggling near her she fastened her pace and turned the corner sharply. _

_"hoi!" the man of the couple yelled, the girl giggled again._

_Lily glared at them quickly before turning around and walking away…_

_"Sylvia?"_

_Sylvia? Who- oh shit… I really don't need this now. Lily continued to walk away until an arm grabbed hers, "hey Sylvia, you okay?"_

_Lily slowly turned around, "Do I look 'okay' to you Ben?"_

_"Have you been crying?-"_

_Lily looked at he girl on his arm and looked into his eyes, "You know Ben, I knew we'd never last, but we hadn't even started" she closed her eyes._

_"Sylvia, you-"_

"Goodbye Ben" Lily ran across another road and disappeared along another corner.

Her door opened, all the extreme Aurors offices were now all very visible. It was Vanessa, "Hey Lily I brought- oh my…" she gasped as she looked around.

Lily laughed, "Oh come on… you must've seen worse during one of your missions"

Vanessa shook her head, "I forgot to tell you, I work behind the desk, all those handy spells you use on missions are from my creation, here I got you some tea,"

"I feel like shyte"

"Here drink some"

"I hate tea, I want coffee"

"Here drink the tea"

"Shyte drinks tea…today" Lily finished lamely.

Vanessa glanced at her weirdly and took a sip of her own drink as she saw Lily finish her cup in one go, "Your three dresses came…"

"Three?! Who'd buy me three dresses; I've already got one that I ordered from Madame Malkins… someone wasted their money, I'm not wearing three dresses at once…" Lily rattled off quickly.

"Actually …you are, and so am I. My two extra dresses will come soon too"

Lily looked at her blankly, clearly someone had to do some explaining.

~*~

Atrox grinned warmly, "Lucius!"

Lucius strode in by order, "What is it master?"

"Enough with that… Lucius! Call me Atrox… for I am your brother."

"But-"

"And only you may call me that. Do you know why Lucius?"

"I'm your brother?"

"Because I am being faithful to our dead parents last words 'treat your brother well Atrox' and that is what I am doing!"

Lucius looked up, "What did you call me for Atrox?"

Atrox grinned, "A little birdie told me just moments ago that something is going on…the ministry annual ball to be precise."

Lucius' eyes widened, "Atrox, there will be Extreme Aurors swarming around."

"I know that Lucius! But I have a plan" 

-- Night Time--- 

"Oh Merlin! Catriona Davies has out done herself! Oh my gosh! This is going to be the best night ever! EEE I'm so-o excited! We're gonna have soo much fun!" Squealed Laura Potter (James and Sarah's 16 yr-old cousin) she linked arms with Sarah and her also excited younger sister Lynnette.

Lynnette giggled, "Yes! I agree, Miss Catriona Davies may have outdone herself but she is sure as hell not a very nice person." 

Lynnette and Laura fastened their pace but Sarah pulled back, "Hey you two, not too fast now."

They turned to her, "Oh sorry"

"Go on both of you, I'll be right behind you" She sighed as she saw her two excited cousins half-run up the stairs leading into the hall where the ball was going to be held. She regretted going with them. She should've stayed with James and the guys. Not that she didn't like them or anything…they were annoying at times. She cast an energizing spell on herself and slowly walked the stairs thinking _No one dies a virgin, because life screws us all_ she laughed to herself. Good one.

~*~*~

Lily blocked out Vanessa's voice as she reminded all the Extreme Auror ladies about all the spells she had created for the night, for the third time.

The E.A. guys were in the carriage behind them. And behind the guys, were the 'cronies' a nickname for those bodies they were supposed to control. Vanessa had been working hard for the ball, she created a spell to control more than one body. The bodies they were using tonight were made from a pile of cotton, transfigured into a human dummy. This was necessary by the words of Catriona Davies, president and head of the annual ball committee. She wanted extra security. So each E.A. had two dummy bodies to control. Lily had to admit it was a pretty good idea for extra security. But did Catriona have to put this burden on her special guests? Lily laughed out loud.

Vanessa turned to her, "What are you laughing at?"

" I was remembering…Tom was telling me his nickname for that wench Catriona. He's met her once and she wasn't at all pleasant"

"Well…?"

"Catriona the crackpot with a crotch that crunches or as he had said it 'Crunchy crotch crackpot'" 

Vanessa made a disgusted face, "I'm so very sure I don't want to hear this…"

"Vanessa! You have absolutely no sense of humour, even we don't know what he was going on about. I have no clue! I asked him once but he just told me 'you'll see'"

Vanessa sat back with a half disgusted face, muttering "Crunchy crotch crackpot…what?! That's so rude…"

In 5 minutes all of the ladies were giggling about it. 

_Vanessa… what a gossip_, Lily mused. 

"Professor Dumbledore, the teachers carriage is ready" Severus said.

Dumbledore's eyes smiled, "Severus.. it's Albus to you now"

"Sorry Albus, well everyone is ready, we're all waiting for you now"

"Well okay, let's go then."

As the two walked down Hogwarts halls Dumbledore said, "Severus is there anything bothering you?"

"No Albus" Severus said hastily

"Alright" 

Dumbledore got into the carriage after Severus.

Severus folded his arms infront of his chest and almost laughed out loud. Voldemort was weak now, how foolish of him to make a deal with the devil himself… 

It was laughable.

~*~*~ 

James ran his fingers through his black messy hair, "Guys! Hurry up!"

Remus, Sirius and Peter stumbled out of the carriage.

As they walked up the stairs Remus asked Peter "So we've updated you with everything that's happened. Recently where the hell was you, recently? I tried calling…"

Peter avoided eye-contact, "Yeh, I was really sick, I stayed at my grandmothers. Sorry"

Sirius furrowed his brows, " I thought your grandmother was dead"

"Oh" Peters face faltered, "It was my other grandmother"

The huge doors opened as they came towards the door. A huge man approached them, "Invitations" he boomed. "Unless you are cordially invited by Miss Catriona Davies or by the invited by her as you pass through these doors you will be hurt…very badly. Most likely killed."

That stopped Peter dead in his tracks. He wasn't prepared for this! He had a problem, he wasn't really Peter, he was _really_ Lucius Malfoy. On a mission of the first phase of his brothers plan! Disguised by a self transfiguring spell as the still recovering coward, he knew he'd be fried unless someone invited 'Lucius Malfoy' Damn… highly unlikely! 

James went through with his invitation and invited Remus and Sirius, "Peter! Come on…"

"Hey guys!" 

Peter (I'm not making this confusing for you and me) saw that Potter girl smiling on the other side, "Hey Peter! I didn't think you'd come, where have you been? Come on!" 

Peter hesitated. He slowly took semi-step toward the door.

Sirius laughed, "Hey! Aren't you Peter, Peter?"

Sarah grabbed his arm (Peter stared in horror) and smiled, "oh come on! I invite who ever you are!" she pulled him in and gave him a hug. Inwardly Peter cringed, he wanted to take a shower. 

Peter managed a weak smile and forced a laugh with the others as they entered the hall.

~*~

The hall had a lot of light in it, the moonlight shone through the ceiling high windows on the east and west sides of the hall, 5 tables were set across horizontally, the front tables were for all the important people and the special guests. But to each guest, being here was a privilege, 

"And welcome: to the 548th annual Ministry Ball, Ladies and Gentlemen, please take you seats as where you have been directed as you first arrived. If not; please check your invitation. Guests, your seats will be accommodated." Said a tall lady with short dark brown hair, "I'm Penny Davies and as your host for tonight let us start with a very special appreciation to my sister and head of the ball committee: Catriona Davies!"

The people in the hall all gave a polite applause, nothing too huge. Although sniggers could be heard from the special guest table at the front. The sniggering people in question were all of the Extreme Aurors, maybe except for Vanessa, she was hissing at Tom, "I never knew you were that dirty! That was really vulgar! I mean of all words! Crunchy…" 

Vanessa made all of them snigger even louder, Lily patted Vanessa on the shoulder, "You've seemed to have made it worse!"

"You don't say" She replied sarcastically. "I'm going to shut up now, I refuse to be another cronie in your little rude joke group…"

Lily grinned, why hadn't she gotten to know all these wonderful people beside her years ago?? Then she remembered how all the E.A's found Catriona true to her nick name.

_"-If by chance the dark forces manage to get through our security, you may conduct any unforgivable curse at them" Catriona's nasal voice spoke out to the Extreme Aurors that lined in front of her._

_She was setting the rules for them, Lily glared at her when she wasn't looking her way. _

_Catriona stood up and started to walk, Lily bit her lip, all the others started to giggle. True to Tom's story with each stride there was a noise. It didn't sound like a crunch though, but it was funny all the same._

_"Whatever you people is laughing at stop this instant! –the laughter died down- okay, you will all be equipped with a charmed muggle er…gun-"_

_Lily ignored her after that, she looked to the side, all of the 'cronies' were just standing there looking like very life-like dummies. She had mastered the charms to control her two extra Lily's._

Sarah, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had taken their seats at the very front table. They shared an amused and curious expression on their faces as they watched the group of people next to them silently shaking with mirth.

Sarah whispered to Sirius, "Who are they?"

"If I'm not wrong, they're the Extreme Aurors"

"Extreme Aurors?"

"Yeah… bigger then Aurors, they go on heaps of highly confidential missions, get paid much more."

"Right…how do you know this?" Sarah questioned. Sirius just gave a her a look, "No…way" 

He smiled, "Yes way"

Sarah was about to reply but then her eye caught someone, Remus followed her gaze, "Oh look there's Snape" he said casually.

James and Sirius at the same time hissed, "What?!"

But before anyone could say anything else Penny Davies started to say more things, "Just a few more minutes of you time please fellow witches and wizards. Tonight there is a spare seat on our special guests table, a tragedy occurred very recently. Ernest Banks was murdered, for what reason we don't know. A investigation has been taken place. His funeral will be held the day after tomorrow: it will be a public funeral, as requested in his will. Ernest Banks was only 74 years old when he passed away, he was the head of the force against the dark arts and all Auror societies located in this city, gaining close relationships with our greatest weapons again You-Know-Who. Before we have a minute of silence in his respect. Here is Extreme Auror: Ana Giles to say a few words on behalf of the society.

Among the Extreme Aurors confused expressions were shared, until Lily drew her chair backwards breaking the silence. Vanessa whispered to her, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Lily had a glazed expression over her face, "It-it slipped my mind" as she stood up she knew every persons eyes were on her. In her mind she could her herself breathing short breaths. 

Her heels clicked the polished floor as she made her way to the podium, up there she gave the smallest smile her voice faltered at the beginning, "I don't mean to sound so cliché but what can I say about Ernest Banks? 

"Umm… I'll start from the beginning I guess. He had no spouse and no family, when I joined to become an Extreme Auror…which was a few years ago, I was young and I was in need of a job. My parents suggested that I- okay if you aren't buying this then good, you're smart. My real name isn't Ana Giles. I didn't join the Extreme Aurors because my parents suggested it, I was not in need of a job and you will never know how old I am. Heck, the face you see now is not my own. 

"As a person with so many secrets like the rest of us, I depended on Ernie. He was my father-mother like best friend. I was one of the last people to see him alive… He is dead," her voice shook slightly and she looked down at her feet.

At her seat, Sarah bit her lip…

Lily looked up at the ceiling, she knew someone was in the audience but she dared not to look, "He is dead" She looked at her fellow Extreme Aurors and took in a sharp breath.

"Not only was he always there for me, he was also there for all my fellow Extreme Aurors, who I just met. He respected other people's decision. When he looked into your eyes, he looked into _you _and no matter who you were he accepted that." Lily paused to take a large shaky breath. 

Severus looked at the front table with hard eyes, his gaze then was fixed onto that 'Ana Giles' she had blonde hair…hmmm…

Lily finally looked around at the people below her, all those familiar faces, "He once told me that no matter what you do and no matter what happens, acceptance will be hard. And I know all that w-were close to him would have felt that way. Ernie died. Those words we dread the most about their loved-ones…their name then died, death, is dying. But death is life by definition… 

_"There is no way of knowing when death will come; it just does_

_"Those who fear death most are those who enjoy life least._

_"The meaning of life is in the answer of death_

_"There are worse things than death for some people -- take life, for instance_

_"When death knocks at your door, you must answer_

_"If you fear death, you're already dead. _

_"If you treat every situation like a life or death matter, be prepared to die a lot of times. _

_"Death and the grave make no distinction of persons. _

_"Death is but death, and all in time shall die. _

_"Death for us all, but his own death to each._

_"Death is a black camel which kneels at every man's gate._

_"In a world where death is, we should have no time to hate_…

"And Ernie didn't hate, he helped us fight back.

"_A person can survive almost everything except death_ Ernie…throughout his 74 wonderful years of his life did do that.

"_People who are afraid of death are usually afraid of life-_ Ernie wasn't afraid…that's why he loved his life.

"_Death cannot kill what never dies_.- Even though Ernie body is dead, his spirit lives.

"_Death is deaf and will hear no denial_. Because death is deaf…we must accept it. No matter how hard it can be. 

"I will be there at Ernie funeral with my fellow Extreme Aurors… If you will be there you will hear me again, if not: you've heard me now. 

"Ernie loved quotes and proverbs, and he loved life. But it was taken away from him and all of us. So trust me... I- we against the dark forces in our magical community will get that dirty bastard, no matter how many of us we might lose along the way. Like a snake, we will crush their head and watch their death with much satisfaction. We will certainly make them pay."

The Extreme Aurors went wild: clapping, whistling and shouting to agree. 

Remus smiled at their antics and looked at the speaker, she had the liveliness of Lily. To suppose, would be correct. So Lily was an Extreme Auror and that was her. He had to talk to her. He noticed the glass of champers in front of him he drunk it like a shot, ignoring the look Peter gave him.

He looked at Sarah, she was sitting next to Sirius who was sitting opposite to himself. And he was in the middle of Peter and James. James and Sarah were applauding with the Extreme Aurors. He grinned when he saw that Katriona Davies lady fuming at her table with the Minister Of Magic. He has to conclude that that speaker was her: assuming that Extreme Auror didn't change their sex for disguise…now that would be twisted.

"Hello? Moony? We've started the feast already! I thought you were hungry… eh?" James waved his wand in front of Remus' face.

"Oh…yum food!"

A few seats away from them sat Lily, moving her food with her fork around her plate, every couple seconds she'd glance at James and co. 

Next to her were, Vanessa and Melissa, another fellow Extreme Auror. Melissa followed her gaze, "You know 'em?"

Lily snapped out of her train of, "Oh- Sorry what?"

Melissa grinned and repeated her question, before she could answer Vanessa poked her head around, "Know who?" she looked at where Melissa was gesturing at, Vanessa face changed, "Oh Lily… you can't do this to yourself. I order you to eat."

Melissa sighed, "Don't think about it, I think we all know how it feels to meet our left-behind past. Those who are fielders that is." 

Lily just stabbed her steak with her fork and put it in her mouth, Fielders were the extreme Aurors who actually went on missions unlike Vanessa. "Who else aren't fielders here?"

Vanessa replied, "Well, there's…"

~*~*~

When everyone had finished their meal the table disappeared and appeared at the side of the hall and then the music started…

_Stars are shinning in your eyes  
And I begin to realise  
That our path through times unbroken  
  
_

Couples glided the dance floor and Sarah disappeared looking for someone. She walked to the other side of the hall and grabbed some punch and looked around, she couldn't find him…where the hell was he?

"Sarah! Hey…"

Sarah turned around, "Arabella? Hey!" The old friend embraced and caught up with each other. Sarah forgot who she was looking for afterwards.

_  
Do you know what it's like  
When a mirror never lies  
And the truth remands unspoken_

_And we dance into the fire  
'Cause our spirits take us higher_

"Go on Prongs, I dare you to get a girl to dance…"

"Sirius… I though you stopped daring me to dance with people in Hogwarts."

"Well, you thought wrong!"

Remus looked on amused, "Go on Prongs."

James made a face, but then Remus' amused expression turned into a smile, a perfect chance to talk to Lily "Go on…I'll pick for you… that blonde over there…with her back to us, go on."

_Floating through your eyes  
How do we resist  
The gravity of love  
In the symphony of life  
  
_

"Yeah, just watch." Remus walked over with James to where Lily and her friends were. 

Her back was facing him, James tapped her on the shoulder, " Excuse me?"

Watching him Sirius cracked a grin, "Always picks the hot ones… woo!"

Lily turned around her face smiling but that soon fell, "Yes?"

James smiled, "Care to dance?" 

Lily looked back at her Auror friends, Lauren gave her a wink and pushed her, "Go on…"

__

_Damn… that was not what I meant!_ Lily thought as James took her to the where everyone was dancing.

Remus smiled and asked Lauren to dance_._

Lily was really nervous, she didn't make eye contact with him. James noticed this, "So… I'm really sorry about Mr. Banks"

She turned to face him sharply, "Yeah…"

"I know sorry's won't bring him back. But my cousin was really moved by your speech… so was I and probably most of the rest of the hall"

"You knew him?" 

(^)

Remus looked on the couple as he sway with Lauren, she was yapping on about something rather, he saw the way she looked into his eyes, Lily still cared for him.

(^)

James looked down into her hazel eyes, "Well, he was always the distant uncle sort of thing- oh how rude of me… I'm James Potter and your Ana Giles…except that isn't your real name."

_I know who you are_ Lily thought but then she laughed, "Yes well, it's orders that I can't tell you my real name, nice to meet you James Potter,"

James smiled, "You too but what do I call you?"

_  
There's a place I've never been  
Where there's angels gathering  
and they talk about the future  
  
_

"Since you're a great dancer you can call me whatever you want" said Lily trying to adopt a lighter tone of voice to make it seem like she was relaxed, but it felt good to be in his arms.

_   
You can have all that you desire  
But it may not take you higher  
  
_

James seemed to be thinking and Lily laughed again, "Come on then…"

He knew it was wrong, but dancing with this woman reminded him of her, "Okay… Lily."

_  
Do you feel me now  
Burning like a flame  
If you touch me  
I may disappear  
Floating through your eyes  
How do we resist  
The gravity of love  
In the symphony of life  
  
_

She stopped dead and he looked at her with curiosity. She felt like she'd collapse in his arms any second.

James expression turned into a worried one, "Are you okay, I won't call you Lily if you don't want…" he added hurriedly.

_  
Symphony of life  
Do you feel me now  
Burning like a flame  
If you touch me  
I may disappear  
Floating though your eyes  
How do we resist  
The gravity of love  
In my symphony of life_

_I won't call you Lily…_She couldn't take it anymore; she pulled away, "I have to go…"

As she walked away the song ended and James was slightly confused.

Remus watched this and followed her discreetly, as he watched her by herself in the shivering cold on the east balcony. And as he saw her looking at them from the corner of her eye during the feast and as he saw her looking into James' eyes. He knew something happened, she didn't leave her friends because she wanted to. He felt he had to be direct, "Why are you doing this Lily?"

She didn't turn around so Remus leaned against the balcony edge "What happened Lily?"

Lily froze, she turned to him and threw on a questioning look, "Excuse me?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Feel good to be in James' arms again?"

"What are you talking about? I believe I don't know you"

Remus half glared at her, "One half of me wants to hug you and the other wants to strangle you. Like in the hospital you're acting dumb again. I'm getting sick of it, you've been found out Lily Evans…and I want answers. You put us through hell…"

Lily felt weak and frozen inside, "I don't need this" She ran back inside.

Remus watched her run inside, perhaps he had taken it the wrong way…he couldn't ask her questions straight out, he had to do a little research. 

~@#$%~

Sarah was getting angry, Severus knew something about Lily, but he kept on lying to her.

"Severus… I've known you for how many years?" 

"Sarah-"

"Since Hogwarts, correct?"

Severus gave her a weird look, "Yeh"

"Okay I'm going to try this again, what connection do you have with Lily Evans, Severus? I don't think people just mutter to themselves 'So Lily Evans is here tonight eh?' ABOUT SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN MISSING FOR YEARS!" Sarah screamed.

Severus couldn't let her know, "I told you I don't know anything… it was nothing."

Sarah slapped him across the face with all her might. "You bastard! How dare you lie to me… What are you hiding?? After all these years you have the nerve!"

"No…Sarah you don't understand…"

"Yeah…that's right! I don't understand! I don't understand why you are hiding something from me! About Lily! My best friend! Why can't you tell me damnnit! Make me understand, Severus!"

"If I did, you'd be in danger. I can't put you in danger… I won't!"

"Danger? See? That's exactly wh-what Lily said….what danger?"

"What did Lily say to you?" 

"No, my question first…what danger? What… who is she hiding from? What's happening to her? I know you know so don't give me shit! tell me!"

"I am already in danger Sarah…I will not let anything happen to you, you don't what to know. If you knew just a little bit you're in danger…"

"I know things… I know where she works-"

"What? How?"

"I can't tell you… you'll be in even more danger Severus.i.don't.want.that.to.happen."

"Sarah I-I can't… please, stop asking me."

"Yes you can! You just don't want to, Severus…. I'm not afraid of danger, I don't care of what telling me will put me it in…. I am not afraid!" 

"I won't! I am afraid_ for_ you Sarah…please understand!" he pleaded with a tone of desperateness while tenderly touched where she had slapped him.

"But I do… I _understand…" _ Sarah walked off.

"Sarah pleas-" Snape pleaded.

"No!" She yelled as she ran out to the carriages.

Severus ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "Please listen"

Sarah glared at him, "Is this what you make from our friendship for so many years? You know something! Severus Snape! You know something about my best friend and y-you…had the nerve to lie to me about that and confirm it! You know how much I value truth a-and trust! No… Severus… never again…" She yanked her arm away. 

"Sarah!" a voice cried out from the entrance; it was James.

Sarah wiped her tears and straightened up, she looked into Severus' pleading eyes and said in a cold voice, "Good night and goodbye…I will find out what you know Severus… you know I will" and with that; she ran to her carriage.

Tears fell from her eyes as she watched from afar…Lily turned her back away from them, she couldn't handle watching what was going on.

Sarah closed the door and sobbed into her hands, her mind racing… 

How could he? I'll find out what he knows about Lily… even if I die trying 

As the carriage moved away Sarah left a completely devastated Severus with the shouts of James in the background.

James ran up to Severus and screamed out to the carriage, "Sarah!" then he turned to to his enemy and shoved him, "What the hell did you do to her?! Huh?"

"Nothing Potter…"

"What the hell did you say?"

James' voice caught Catriona's attention as she passed by, she felt danger coming along so she straightened herself and walked hastily towards them. As she walked towards them her clicking heels made Severus and James notice her, "Gentlemen, is there any reason you both look like you're going to start a fight?"

They replied with silence.

"Tonight is a night for celebration. And unless you would like to take you business elsewhere and miss out on the Minister's final speech than I suggest you go back inside with _civil_ manners" Catriona stated with authority.

Lily walked back inside after Catriona finished her speech, surprised Catriona had some use.

~*~

"Stop! Stop!" Sarah shouted to the carriage driver. Why had she left the ball? She hadn't even got the information she needed. She couldn't let herself be so weak.

~*~

The driver turned around but before Laura or Lynnette could scream. He shouted, " Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!" 

~!!!~

"I invite you Atrox Malfoy… my dear brother."

~!!!~

She wanted to turn around but the Death Eater held her hand tightly, He dragged her and her sister to one of the tables and told them to sit down. He smiled charmingly to the people ho walked past and turned to her, "Gather up your family, tell them to meet you- no wait" He pushed them into the crowd of dancing people and threw her into a side room, gagged their tied their hands and feet together.

He found James Potter and threw him a piece of parchment, [North Wing. Come alone or the little Miss Potter's get it]

James stared wide eyed at Lynnette and Laura and said to the Death Eater, "What do you want?"

The death eater smirked, "Good. You were smart enough to know to come alone. I will tell you this. Bring all the Potters here. I'm on a suicide mission, I'm just letting you know that. My life doesn't matter to me so don't you try anything. I won't hesistate to hurt you or your ruddy family… You bring those Extreme Aurors here and I will kill them and myself just the moment I see anyone other than a Potter."

James nodded and rushed away. This was so stupid.

Soon, all the Potters were there, Lynnete and Lauras parents were comforting them. The Death Eater laughed. "Don't try anything, or they will die. Try to Avada me…and your precious little miss' die going kaboom! Savvy?"

James sat there nervously, perhaps he should've got someone. He hoped Sarah would notice something by now; he couldn't risk getting her in here anyway.

~*~*~

Sarah looked around from her seat at the round table, where was her family…it seemed like all the Potters had disappeared. She turned to her right where Remus and Sirius sat, "Where's James?"

They looked around the hall, "I have no clue, why don't you go try a member of your family?" Sirius replied.

"And where the hell are they? Remus have you seen James?"

Remus looked at her strangely, "Uh…no why? Sorry, I was thinking…" 

"Actually, I think I saw James go towards the toilets… maybe he's constipated." Sirius grinned

She sighed, "Maybe" She stood up and decided to look for any of the Potters.

~*~*~

"Now listen! All of you…tonight I will be greatly rewarded for this…tonight is not only the Ministry Annual Ball. It is also the night of a massacre. Since you dorks are muggle lovers, I'm going to kill you all with a muggle gun. One by one…slowly… not only to get rid of a family who aren't welcome but to show that the Extreme Aurors behind this security are nothing but stupid fools! You, the Potter family have put away too many dark forces, tonight you will pay. I will firstly shoot your arms, then legs…you will cry out in pain and I will laugh!" Atrox cried out. "It's been a dream of mine…"

__

_This man is crazy,_ James thought. 

~*~*~

Sarah walked toward the group of the Extreme Aurors and Ana, "Hey… umm, I don't mean to barge but all my family have seemed to disappeared."

Lily looked at her best friend alarmed then she scanned the hall, she panicked and turned to Melissa and Tom, "She's right."

Tom turned to Sarah, "How long have you noticed this?"

"Half an hour or so, I've just come to you guys now… They aren't even outside…"

Vanessa scanned the room hastily, "The Wings, perhaps?"

Tom shook his head, "Damn…"  He took out his wand and whipped it around, "Alert everyone. _Go, go go…_" 

**-FIN-**

A/N- Bit of a worry… 


	10. X Wounds

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong. **

**Chapter X – [Wounds]**

If you were very observant you could see individual people moving toward them, all with wands out. This was not an act of caution; someone was really actually after all the Potters…weren't they? As prestigious as the Potters' were… they did have their enemies: on the light side not only on the dark. She could only think of the worst at that moment.

Lily grabbed her wand and focused her mind (While trying not to panic) "Ischaemicayo" next to her she could hear Tom, Melissa and Lauren saying the same spell. They were activating the powerful spell to control their body and the cronies: Extra backup. She didn't think they'd need them, heck, she didn't know any scumbag snotball evil shit could get past them. 

Tom huddled them all together, "The others know, I'm convinced there's something dangerous going on. But then again, we haven't been trained that well in these situations yet. Walk, don't run, be subtle but make sure whoever is behind this knows we mean it oh and be safe everyone. Communicate through the spells you've been taught. As usual we will not underestimate the enemy."

Lily nodded in agreement, she was just about to speak when Vanessa walked up to them, "I don't think they've left the building so the north wing is our answer, whoever is behind this underestimated us, they should be all there,"

"Don't be so sure" Lily replied sharply, "Whoever is behind this wouldn't have been so stupid- traps could be at the entrance" She bit her lip, thinking of the worst as well.

Tom started, "All of you, I think it's best if we… move in as soon as possible- no time to waste. But we need a solid plan, I want blue prints of this building, I want all exits blocked, all windows sealed, no one is to know, we're going to make this as discreet as we can. Melissa, take a group and set traps all around the walls of this building, no ones go out, no one goes in. I'll let you know if an evacuation will take place" 

Melissa nodded and went on ahead of the group with 5 other Aurors.

"Great, Great, Great… the first year I go to the annual ball the first major problem I get," Tom muttered, "Miss Potter? We've got to keep you safe," he turned towards Sarah.

"Wait… should I be worried here, shouldn't I? What's happening?" 

"No, we're just being cautious. It's just a bit suspicious that all of your family isn't in the hall, if they left they would've told you. We're experienced; we know what we're doing. Actually, I suggest that one of our people should accompany you for now"

Sarah rolled her eyes. Lily nodded and shoved Maurice in front of Tom, "Maurice will do"

"No… I want to help, I have to help" Sarah said. Now, it was the matter of who was sent after the Potters'. Panic overcame her head as her breaths became short.

"No…I'm afraid I'll have to take you somewhere safe" Tom gently gripped her arm.

"Go on Miss Potter" Lily said in a tone of absolute well…no emotion could clearly name her feeling at that moment.

Vanessa looked at Lily sharply, but was ignored.

"Who is it?" Sarah suddenly asked sharply to all of them, "Who was sent after my family? (pant)Voldemort? Deatheaters? Heaven forbid, The Longbottoms?!" 

She was almost hyperventilating by now. She could feel her energizing potion she took an hour ago was wearing off already.

"Miss-"

"Ahh! Don't twist around with me- you know I know that you know that I (pant) have every right to know…aren't you people supposed to be professional about these things?!(wheeze)" her voice full of panic.

She disappeared stumbling into the crowd, only to fall in exhaustion by a nearby able, she then struggled to run… 

Maurice went after her but he was soon lost.

~!~!~!~

She ran into Sirius head on, "Whoa…What's wrong Sarah?"

"There's _something _wrong. (wheeze)The whole family isn't in the hall-(pant) I didn't think it would be this big- the extreme Aurors,(wheeze) even they are panicking!(wheeze) I think it's all been planned."

Sirius gripped her shoulders, "Where? Sarah where are they?" 

Sarah shook her head, "They-(pant) I don't know! (wheeze) north wing!"

His darting eyes scanned the hall, he couldn't see a thing out of place. But then he saw Ana Giles- he dashed off into the crowd leaving Sarah with Remus and Peter., "Remus, Pete, stay here with Sarah."

Remus helped Sarah into her chair and tried to calm her down, she was trying to tell him she wanted to help the others. 

"I'll get her some water, Remus for you some aspirin??" Peter offered.

Remus looked up and nodded , "yeah- I usually has some in my jacket pocket, it's over in coat closet back at the entrance, I've got water here"

When given water she refused it and shook her head, "I'm fine, just give me a second" she took a swig from a small vile she had tucked away in her dress, she immediately felt more energised then ever. 

"What the hell was that?" 

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and jumped up from her seat, "Never you mind boy. Let's go I'm fine" she ran off following the path that Sirius took. As she ran the small glass vile fell from the folds of her dress, instinctively Remus caught it, he had to know what she took; it couldn't have been legal.

By then Peter had come back, Remus grabbed him and dragged him, following after her while Peter was trying to think…

~*~*~

Lily swiftly made her way to the north wing, avoiding the dancing partners dancing to the very loud music. There was no intention for the moment for an evacuation. Her stomach churned, why did she have to come to the ball again? Why did this have to happen to the Potters? Why did it have to happen to her?? She reached the door and saw most of the team already there, unnoticed by the people in the hall with an illusion spell. "Vanessa, how can you be so sure they're in here?"

"I placed a charmed monitor around the hall, registering every spell, charm, hex and curse that goes on. The guards at the door would've warned us if anything *strange* happened at the door. All the other wings have been checked out. North was lucky last. It's our winner. The only spell that happened in there was a simple summoning charm, probably to capture their wands. 

~*~*~

James felt another drop of sweat drip down his cheek, he glared at Atrox as she walked casually around the Potters with speculation, he thought back at his actions when Malfoy told him what to do, maybe he should have gone about it another way; he had told the others he had gone to the toilets, he gave Sarah slightly meaningful looks as he passed around the huge crowd dancing, he couldn't exactly tell her about it, Malfoy was watching him like a hawk. He hoped that this Malfoy did not know about Sarah, if he did they were in deeper shit than he knew. She should've noticed something by now, said something to Sirius and Remus or someone being the worrywart she could be. The thought of Malfoy realising one Potter was missing made a shiver run down his spine, but then the thought of the look ion his face now wondering if all Potters' were there made him even more nervous.

"You are insane Malfoy" James spat in fury.

"Don't James…for once, just shut up" his mother hissed at him.

Atrox looked at him and gave him a quite insane grin, "Well, maybe I am but then again, I believe it's you and the rest of you who are insane, for being mudblood and muggle lovers, especially you James" he laughed at the ceiling and looked back at James. "You and that…whatsher name…the dead one..?"

"Shut up Malfoy, you don't know what you're talking about" James half yelled ignoring his mother.

"But I do, Potter! The dead chic who was head girl…that mudblood bitch who probably slept with someone to get so high a position" with that he winked at James.

James' blood boiled and bubbled, he strained his wrists against his restraints and rattled his chair, letting out a roar of fury, suddenly the ropes disappeared and James took that opportunity to lunge at Malfoy, a hard punch came hurtling towards Malfoy's nose butas soon as he realised of what had happened, another came right at him.

But somehow Malfoy kept his balance, and he held the gun out in front of James. James froze, he tries to quickly slap the gun out of his grip but Malfoy dodged his hand- and pulled the trigger.

James heard his mother cry out in despair, he felt a sharp burning pain in his thigh, he had been shot, and he was losing consciousness… but then again… how the hell could he have been so stupid?

~*~*~

The pain in his thigh was immense, James winced as he keeled into a ball of pain, his blood stained his white shirt. He heard his mother crying and his other aunts. He glared as he heard Malfoy's evil laugh, he looked up as smiled slightly at how much Atrox was bleeding from both nostrils. 

"Oh, my James!-"

He gave his mother a brave smile, then he realised he was back in his restraints. He was in a inconspicuous corner. 

Malfoy walked toward his mum and gagged her, "Don't touch her!" James heard his dad yell, in reply he got a punch in the stomach.

James was in anguish, "You prick!" All he got back was a smirk.

Malfoy bowed and said out loud, "To start this wonderful massacre… I starting with this little one" James watched in horror as he saw Atrox Malfoy pick up his baby cousin. He couldn't do anything… He closed his eyes as he heard the gun shot and the cries of a baby.

Somehow, Sirius got to the North wing entrance before the Extreme Aurors; maybe it was because he ran around the crowd and not through he opened the doors but felt a hand on his shoulder, "Black, what the hell, are you up to?"

Sirius didn't have to even think about who it was, "Snape, that is so none of your business" 

Severus smirked with satisfaction; he always had that _gift_ of constantly irritating Black, even though it was mutual.

"Ugh, if you must know-"

"Sirius!" Sarah hissed, "Why must you run so damn fast"

Severus' face fell as he saw Sarah, and it was clear he was being ignored now, "What are all you doing here?"

He didn't get any reply as Sarah barged past him and quicked her pace, almost tripping on her dress, "Damn it!" 

Sirius didn't have the time to question why Sarah was up and running again so quickly. He had taken out his pocket knife. He had tried to "alohomora" the door, but it didn't work, Sirius was now shaking the door handle.

"We're saving the James, Snape" Remus quickly stated.

Meanwhile Peter was quite nervous, what was he to do now? but that soon changed, "Snape"

Severus was about to spit at the stupid rat but then he saw the look in Peter's eyes; there was so much evil, realisation dawned over his face, hey what could he say? He was quick! "Malfoy!"

Sarah stopped to glare.

"Wh-what?! What do you know? Is he behind this?" Remus exclaimed.

He looked back at Peter but he was gone and Severus could see him glaring back with his wand out behind Sarah's back, Peter shook his head, daring Severus to tell. And in a very unlike –Peter manner he said, "Let's go!" He barged through the door the newly unlocked door due to Sirius' pocket knife.

They were met by a long hall way at the end; two French doors. Peter ran for it, dragging Sarah along with him. Quickly Severus took out his wand but realised that Peter could easily shove Sarah in front of any spell he threw at him. 

So he ran, as fast as he had ever gone, he could hear Sirius and Remus behind him, telling Peter to wait up. Once Severus reached Peter and Sarah he whammed the back of Pete's head to the wall, they both fell, Snape got up leaving Peter out cold, "Leave Pettigrew, there's no time"

'Surprisingly' Remus went to tend to Peter, but then they heard a huge bang, "Shit, that's a gun" Sirius whispered. "James!"

Remus stood up and held Sirius back, "Okay Peter can wait. We've got to be stealthy, you barge through that door and you'll eat a bullet!"

"The werewolf is right"

Sirius growled, "Snape…" he looked sideways to Sarah.

Remus waved his hand, "She knows Sirius, forget it…And so does Lily. Right, I'll go in first" He transfigured his tie into a gun and quietly opened the door. 

Sarah stood slightly dazed, Remus had said 'And so does Lily' not 'did'., Someone else had hope… 

The room was huge, and stunk like newly painted walls, he looked behind him, No one bothered with Peter, all three of them were behind him. He wondered what to do and when… who was shot? And then he heard from around the corner …"To start this wonderful massacre… starting with this little one". 

Remus, in a wave of fury, jumped out from behind the corner aiming at the man in black who held the baby, Remus pulled the trigger… 

But nothing happened.

"Shit!" He cursed. 

The man turned his head, Remus wasn't surprised to see who it was…

_ Atrox Malfoy_.

~*~*~

"-so what the hell are we waiting for?" Lily half yelled at Vanessa. "let's go in"

Vanessa shook her head, "No…don't, the room has been magic-proofed, the guy could have explosives, guns"

"A death eaters wouldn't have muggle weapons, it's expected that they should hate all things muggle" Melissa pointed out.

"Yes! Exactly! That's expected! Most likely they'll do the unexpected, if they had guns, you won't be able to stop bullets with spells, and the room is magic- proof"

Melissa cried out in frustration, "Does anyone have a muggle gun? And know how to use it?"

"Just transfigure it, come on!" Lily muttered a spell and walked through the door. 

Through the door the others followed, Lily's cronies went in front of her with guns, the north wing long a long hall ahead before two French doors it was about 200 metres. She heard a gun shot. Then she noticed a black figure lying in the hall way Lily ran as hard as she could, black revolver in hand. The black figure got up and ran through the doors. And they were closed. Then there was another shot. A female scream was heard, and more crying. Her heart sank, she froze in her spot, "Don't stop Ana!" Tom shouted to her.

~*~*~

Remus' gun didn't work, Remus saw Atrox pull up his gun, click it and—choked…Remus watched him fall from the bullet in his chest. Remus saw the baby fall from it's captor, as he heard the babies cries he dived with his hands out and caught the bundle, Sarah rushed toward him and took the baby. Remus saw she was crying too. 

But who had shot Malfoy? He whirled around to see Sirius with his new smoking gun with the look of pure horror. But Snape couldn't be seen anywhere. Remus saw a black cloak exit the wing through the back door. Sarah was hysterical and letting all her family free from their bonds. 

Remus ran back into the hallway and saw Peter running towards them, he ran past Remus and saw Malfoy, "Noooo!!" He cried out.

~*~*~

-Lucius' POV-

Who the hell knocked me out? Geeze… ow! *hears gun shot* Has Atrox started already? Alright… let's see who it is… maybe I can join him kill? An evening with the losers was enough torture. Whoa… I can't believe this worked! No wait- I can… because Atrox planned it all-

Crap, there are Extreme Aurors behind me, I'll have to run in there and lock the door. I know a good dark spell to keep the doors sealed long enough. 

Whoa there-Why isn't Lupin in restraints? Wait- oh my god… Atrox! , "Noooo!!" 

-End-

~*~*~

He cradled his brother's head in his arms, crying.

"Peter? What the hell are you on?!'

This behaviour was strangely horrifying, Sirius caught on quickly.

He suddenly dived and shoved Peter away from the corps, "Who are you?"

Remus, Sarah saw Peter transform taller and slimmer, his face was now hidden by a black cloak, as the other gaped he said "That's right-I'm not Peter… and I'll have my moment" Then he apparated.

Sarah stopped with the bonds, "who was that?"

Sirius gave a cold shrug, "well, the Extreme Aurors are great aren't they?"

"Pad…foot-"

"James! Oh lordy-"

The door burst open, Extreme Aurors came pouring out, Lily looked around and saw the culprit lying in his own pool of crimson blood, "Tom! Over here…a Death eater, eh?"

Tom shook his head, "A Malfoy, alright, I'll get Lauren and Melissa to do their stuff, a man has been shot in the leg over there, I'm going to help him. Try to find out what happened."

Lily nodded and took the healing kit and passed it to Tom, "Alright can anyone tell me what happened?"

He was always one to take an advantage over situations.

"I can", Came a voice from behind her.

Lily didn't need to turn around for this one, "Can anyone else?"

And then Remus was in front of her he offered a small sad smile to her, "Yeah… but your best friend is crying over James and Sirius is in critical shock."

"Why is she crying- over? Oh my Godfather…-"Look, the only reason I'm asking is because I personally don't like being harassed by someone I don't know about a life I have no clue about" Lily said coldly and braver than she though she could ever be.

"Well, I don't personally enjoy to hurt you whenever I talk to you. I don't mean to be so harsh Lily- You know I don't…"

She looked him in the eye, and didn't know what to say. Remus wouldn't stop at nothing would he?

~*~*~

Aunt May, muffled cries and James felt as if the pain had just gotten worse, there was a thud on the ground and shouts, James opened his eyes. He saw Ana Giles standing over an eagle spread Malfoy; who lying on the ground in his own pool of blood. James didn't know where he was shot as Malfoy was wearing a black suit, but he sure was bleeding a lot. 

"James! oh lordy!" Sarah came rushing towards him, she was holding hands with Sirius , "Thanks the gods you're okay!"

Sirius gave him a shaky hug, 

Aunt May held her baby tight, a man ran over to him and another let him free from the ropes, "Ouch! I'm Greg mate, that's a nasty shot. But you'll be 'right Hang on…medi-wizards'll come pretty soon. Meanwhile I'll put a spell that'll stop the lead from spreading. You see we can't take the bullet out of you just yet, we haven't got the tools or the licence to! Ahah!"

James watched his family being taken out though a side door by ministry wizards. He found himself in a stretcher. The pain in his leg faded immensely after Greg gave him a needle.

Sirius, "Mate, you're gonna get an okay scar from that!"

James grinned, "Yeah…Sarah, please stop crying, I'm not in any pain anymore!"

"I can't help it!"

"Where's Remus?"

Sirius looked back , "I guess he's telling that Ana Giles what happened."

James nodded then his face turned grave, "So… the Peter we saw tonight?"

Sirius shook his head, "we don't know who it was, but all my bets are that he was Lucius Malfoy"

"-Well, we've actually cleared him"

James looked up and saw the young woman that was with Ana Giles before he asked her to dance, she smiled at him, "I'm Sophie, nice wound you got there Mr. Potter…"

"Why the hell would you clear the jerk's brother off the list?! He was crying over Malfoy's death! Like family!!!" Sirius shot back.

Sophie made a face, "I've spoken to many people over the past few minutes. He's been at several meetings with the governor of Durmstrung, I even spoke to Malfoy on the other line as well as the governor! And after humiliating myself, I've crossed him off my list."

James shook his head, "That's… just wrong."

"Sometimes the things that seem the most unbelievable are actual facts." She sighed, "Well, you'll be healed by next week Mr. Potter, happy healings" She walked off leaving Sirius quite annoyed.

"It had to be Malfoy." He stated.

"Sirius, you heard Sophie-" James tried.

"James… it had to be Lucius, why cry over a fellow death eater?"

"Close er…knit family?" he suggested.

Sirius snorted, "Yeah…right"

James frowned, "No sign of Pete?"

Sirius shook his head, "None…"

"Excuse me sir," a wizard in white followed by another wizard in white brushed past Sirius and picked James up in his stretcher.

"Get well buddy, you're in good hands" Sirius called out. He turned around, and then he spun in a circle, where had Sarah gone?

~*~*~

"Lily-"

"Look, sir…"

Remus was starting to get impatient, he dragged her to the nearest exit, they were out in the cold now, "How many times, how many ways, how many years will it take before you stop doing this?! I tried at the hospital, tonight- You're killing everyone here! Me, Sirius, Pete, Calista and Adele, Sarah and James… especially the last two! Do you know what Sarah has been doing these past few years Lily? Do you know how many times she has put herself through depression because of this and all the others through just for the sake of not knowing where you are?! Where you went?! Whether-" 

He paused as he felt his eye tingling slightly, he quickly wiped the tears away, 

"-Whether you are alive or not?! Every time I see them, see them suffer…and I fight the temptation of just shouting out, 'I know where she's been!!!!!!' To make them feel better, or maybe I should tell them you're dead to give them the closure they need. Because if I tell them what I know they'll be asking, "Why did she leave?" Why didn't she leave some kind of clue??" "Was it us?" I know if I tell them what I know they'll hurt even more than they do, for whatever reason you left, you killed us in the process, you killed our spirits! Each year we hold a candle in your memory. I don't think I'll be joining in for in the next two weeks, I've found you. While everyone will be in the dark

"Everyone including James… James! For heavens sake Lily, he loved you…he still loves you! He won't ever move on because he doesn't have closure, he doesn't have the facts to close you off. He doesn't have any facts! And I know…Lily, I know how deeply he loves you This isn't Hogwarts teasing rumour mill, this is history-facts and you could make it the future. You could make it. You know you could… Whenever I see you I don't know whether to hug you… or slap you"

It had appeared that; Lily had lost all composure, her cover had blown now, or had it blown a long time ago? She didn't know anything anymore, she collapsed into his arms in a huge embrace.

Over whelmed, Remus just hugged her back. Lily was sobbing into his shirt; And Severus was looking at them through some rose bushes. And he had to admit, the werewolf _did_ have a way with words.

Sarah finally saw James off as he boarded the ambulance that acted as a portal to Magical Hospital outside of the city.

She walked back up the stairs but suddenly felt very drained, she needed another vial, She hands fumbled across the laces, she shot the vial, not a thought in her mind ever came across the idea that she was getting too dependent on the potion. 

She ran up the stairs but stopped abruptly, who the hell was Remus hugging? While sobbing? Her eyes darted around her, she could see a black figure watching them, she got out her wand and crept up to the culprit, until her wand was at the back of his head she whispered a deadly cold voice, "Turn around slowly…"

Severus froze, "Sarah, it's me."

"Why the hell are you watching Remus and that woman? What are you up to now…"

"If I asked you the same thing you'd snap at me, if I tell you what I'm up to ,you have to tell me what you're up to…"

"I'm not up to anything-"

"Sure-"

"Shut the hell up I'm the one with my wand directed at your head!" she hissed.

"Who's there?!"

"Now you've done it." Sarah hissed.

Severus gave her a reprimanding look and pulled her closer to him. "Shut up- we don't want to get caught."

"Who's there?!" Lily demanded again while brandishing her wand, "I demand you come out this instance! On behalf of the Minister of Magic that is a command, if you don't come out now you will be prosecuted, by the law."

Sarah's eyes widened. Great…

Remus thought she had gained her composure quite quickly, he himself was still a bit flustered. 

Severus stood up from the bushes, Sarah tugged his robes quickly, "I know the ministry's laws…no law allows prosecution for crouching down in hedges Miss Giles." 

Sarah was tugging harder this time but she got kicked in the gut.

"Severus Snape, I should've known. You memorised the ministry laws since 5th year Hogwarts"

"And how would an Extreme Auror like you Miss Giles come across such trivia on me. We've never met…" By this comment Severus was sure he had got her cornered, without fully giving away her identity to the person at his feet.

It was dark and Lily put a cover-up charm on her face, damnnit! Severus had saw them, "One of my missions was to check out all Death Eater suspects. Your profile just happened to come along…"

Sarah was now on the ground and crawling away (something told her she had to get away), she had a pounding headache but ever so slowly pieces of something she new was big had started to come together. 

Severus knew something, why was he acting so smart to the ministry's authorities. From what she got, Lily was a nurse at the hospital. After five years… she was still alive? But… not in contact with any of them. Or was she? Lily quickly looked back at Ana Giles, her face was still recognisable through the darkness. Sarah had noticed Ana looking at them a lot through the night, and dancing with James seemed like hell for her. True James was a bit of a pain in the butt but- 

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks, her ears picked up footsteps, she looked around her and saw a dark cloaked figure walking swiftly toward the others. 

She stopped frozen until she saw something shining in reflection of the moonlight. It was long, like a metal stick? No- "Oh hell it's a rifle!" she hissed to herself. What was with muggle fire arms tonight? She guessed Malfoy and his guest didn't come alone. She tried ever-so-hard not to make a single sound, the figures steps were so cautious and professional Sarah assumed. The figure posed, (Sarah saw the figure was aiming at one of the three who were talking) The figure aimed and-

~*~*~ 

"-was to check all Death Eater suspects…your profile just happened to come along…" Lily smiled. Too smart for Severus.

Severus made a tight smile back, "Just so happens you and the ministry started to check all Slytherin house members after graduation."

"It's becoming routine," Lily replied swiftly, "now- who was with you just now?"

"Excuse me?"

Lily eyebrows shot up innocently, "Oh what? So your robes just tugged themselves quickly then it's your habit to kick _air? _my, my Mr Snape- you are an odd kind of fellow…" every word that flew from her mouth was a release. How dare Severus spy on them?! She felt really bitchy, she was really fired up now…

He just glared back then looked at Lupin, "So… what are you up to werewolf? coddling with the authorities? My oh my…"

"Sod off loser, you know that's bull."

"Ah but who will they believe?"

"They'll believe an Extreme Auror, that's who…" Lily shot back.

"Oh yes, touching speech…I think I'll take my exit ways now, by the way Lupin… we may need each other in the future."

Remus just gave him a absolutely horrified and disgusted look.

Severus smirked again, "That's not what I meant… anyway. "

Suddenly, a huge rock flew in between them, Lily (by reflex) immediately destroyed it into powder, there was a scream, "Run! All of you!"

Instantaneously Lily knew it was Sarah's voice, she whirled around and saw her trying to wrestle a much taller dark figure, who was holding a rifle? "Get down! Get down you two!" 

Lily ran for it she could see a now limp Sarah being dragged by the figure, "Stop! Stop! Expelliarmus!" Damn! She missed.

She tried to focus her mind, Vanessa! I need back up! There's a man with a rifle, he has Sarah!

Right. We're on our way 

She sped up with her wand out, "Exp- Ah!"

She quickly dodged the shrunken human head that was thrown at her. "Expelliarmus!" The spell it a faraway tree.

Lily could now hear Severus and Remus shouting out behind her, no good they were really, they hadn't been trained like her and they could shoot spells while on the move by their distance, after awhile their voices drowned out and she has seemed to be in some park.

The figure finally stopped and dropped the limp body.

Lily kept on running until she caught up completely, she wand her and out and was puffing, "What have you done with her?"

The dark figure just cackled, he held up his arm and revealed his arm, it was drenched in bright blood, Lily had shivers down her spine as he licked one of his bloody fingers clean, though not revealing his face. "The others are next" and he vanished.

She rushed to the limp body and whimpered, "Oh my God" in the green grass a pool of cerise blood was spreading.

She scooped her body in her arms and flipped her body over, there were two shots in her back. Lily's body went cold and shaky, her hands fumbled over the wounds that were flowing with her blood, "Oh Please no, god no, please," her white and now crimson covered unsteady hands made their way to her wrist; there was no pulse…

Lily cried and choked out loud, No… it can't- how could I not have heard it, She tried her pulse again from the jugular vein on her neck, Oh yes! It was faint… Oh halleluiah! Lily got out her wand and muttered an incantation, the blood flow slowed immensely but that wasn't the result Lily was after, "Damn" the tears continued to flow and then Lily felt herself being pulled away, "No-no… what are you doing?"

~~~~~******

She saw a blur of her leg which was now in a cast, where was she? The hospital? Oh thank goodness, it was all over… 

No it wasn't.

-FIN-

A/N- Thank the heavens! I'm finally at the later chapters that aren't as cringe-full and that don't need so much editing!!! 


	11. XI Media

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong. **

**Chapter XI – [Media]**

Being who they were and almost exactly being who the press were…

The Ministry were smart enough not to even try and conceal what happened. Too many people would talk, now that two important people couldn't walk. Ha ha! That rhymed but no one laughed at the lame humour. The ministry really had no chance unless…well; unless they placed memory charms on 600 internationally famous and respected wizards from all over the globe or their representatives. Though they *_were*_ temptedby the idea… Seriously! They really were…

And The Daily Prophet was smart enough to know who to talk to, of course: Everyone. Ha-ha… and weren't they thrilled to be 'grilled' that way? 

Special Agent Extreme Auror Lily Evans 3564758 never got to meet her new boss until 2 weeks after the incident… But when she did? At the moment she saw his face peering into hers; she screamed bloody murder, then she thrashed around like an angry bull, "YOU PUT ME HERE! WHY? WHY?!- wh…" her cries softened as the sedative settled in.

Why _had _he placed her into a mental institution? His plump body traced back some of his steps, after her crying over the Potter body he had decided she was just too emotional and needed help. Yet even Dumbledore was there to try to convince him otherwise, his meeting with the Hogwarts headmaster was not amusing. And of course the other Extreme Aurors didn't know of his special orders. They were checking ordinary hospitals. _That_ was amusing. 

The Daily Prophet really must have worked 24/7. It seemed that every day for three weeks there would be at least two _attractive_ headlines about the night- which did really defeat the purpose of their newspaper name… note: 'Daily'.

Ehem…****

**_Ministry Ball gone ballistic _**

**MinistryMassacre_- The conspiracy _**

**Special tribute to the Potter Family**

**Are we safe? Double shooting under special forces nose.**

**Double Attempts of Assassination **

**Ministry Ball killing spree**

Only after a high-priced negotiation did they finally cease. Oh… the world was very corrupt, money talked more than your mouth did.

**Chapter 13- **

_A week after…_

Like the Extreme Aurors weren't stressed out enough as it was, this was what they needed. A lecture making them feel even more worse then they had already felt. Except this man's words were filled with selfishness and a darker emotion none of them had experienced.

"-Not only is the Minister of Magic disappointed in you all, the whole Magical Community is! As for myself? I'm absolutely disgusted in you all! Of course, Last weeks absolute screw up is now the front page of Today's 'The Daily Prophet'!! What was that crushing headline again? Ah… ::ANNUAL MINISTRY BALL DISASTER-2 SHOT DOWN WITH MUGGLE DEVICE:: and to make things worse the two people shot were two of one of the most prestigious wizarding family's!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO OUR REPUTATION???!!!" The small fat man spat at the line of Extreme Aurors who were looking red as tomatoes. 

Vanessa made a face, how could he think of their reputations?! She was too messed up with everything with Lily… they still didn't know where she was being treated. "You mean_ your_ reputation…" she muttered to the others. 

Before anyone else could make their own noise of agreement, Archibald Norrick looked at her sharply. "Out," he said with a bitter tone.

"Excuse me?" 

His overly large nostrils flared, "Excused you will_ be_ Extreme Auror if you don't get out of my office at this moment for your insolence! So out you go… NOW!"

Vanessa just glared; with a swish of her cloak she was gone.

Tom bit his lip, he stepped out of their line, trying to make amends "Sir, we never thought that our reputation was so much of a priority. We tried all we could that night- Our Captain was murdered recently! That case still has still yet to close… And to top it off one of our own is now lying in a hospital bed! …somewhere-"

"And that is my problem son! That's my problem… What kind of special Magical force are you?! It was only one death eater! But now many are injured! Including one of our own! What does that show? That we're weak? Yes, it does. Extreme Aurors…the elite and exclusive group of advanced trained Aurors working together on the most important missions in England defeated by one measly deatheater? That is a laugh! And now I am the laughing stock of the main ministry building down town. I will deal with the one in hospital and as for the rest of you… you will go to your offices now and fill out paperwork. Plenty of important missions that were supposed to be dealt by Extreme Aurors have now been passed over to the lowerly Auror department underground. Never in my entire life have I been so ashamed. Stay here, Tom"

One by one, the Extreme Aurors filed out through the huge French doors, they silently entered their own office, thinking of that night two weeks ago.

And as for Tom; he sat nervously in the chair opposite Archibald Norrick, the new Head of their Department and former head of investigations for Ernie's murder case "What was it you wanted me for, sir?"

"Yes, be patient," Norrick replied scribbling on a piece of parchments, signing them then inserting them into envelopes.

Once he finished he handed them over to Tom, "I have plans Tom…some you will never know, some you will find out sooner or later. I want you to send these off downstairs."

Tom nodded and started off but Norrick called him back half way, "Come back after you've sent them."

A minute later Tom came back, "Sir, I sent one of the office elves downstairs"

Norrick kept his hands folded in front of him, "Very well, as I have just said to you before Tom, I have plans for this place. Plans to make things around here better. What do you say if I put them in action at this moment? I have been thinking about these plans for _months_ now… _months._"

Tom looked slightly blank, "Well, sir… if it will make our department better I would say…go for it."

"All right Tom" Norrick stood up and showed him the door, "you're excused."

Tom nodded and walked to the doors, but they didn't open… he turned around. "Er… Excuse me sir? The doors-"

Norrick looked at him queerly, "Sorry Tom, it's just that I've forgotten to tell you something. Your letter of pardon is on your office desk. Good day." 

Norrick smiled and the French doors opened wide. 

~*~*~*~

About less then a week before…

*~*~*~*

Flowers were sent by owls to their hospital room, each day several dozen arrive from flocks of owls or official messengers from overseas ministers

Remus winced in pain as he tried grabbing his water with his right arm, which had previously been fixed with a spell, "It still hurts Sirius…"

Sirius looked up and clenched his jaw, his face was pale and his cheekbones were quite visible, "Are you serious?"

Remus nodded.

"Where?"

Remus lifted up his sleeve, his arm was covered in bruises but it was swelling two inches past his wrist, "Ugh… not pretty"

Sirius looked over it without a blink, "I think they fixed the bone but not the nerve. Remind me never to call bone doctors ever again-"

"I'm getting Grandpa Potter to do something about it."

"Good idea" Sirius managed to offer him a small smile, "I'm going downstairs all right?"

Remus nodded. He said a small word of gratitude to Sirius as he opened the door for him and with one last look at a sleeping James, both of them left the room without another glance at each other as they went their separate ways.

Remus' head was pounding, he sat down on the white plastic seat in front of the nurses staffroom just in time to see Sirius' body go into a lift, Sirius was going downstairs to check up on Calista; who had been transferred to this magical hospital now that… damn-- he still couldn't accept it. He sighed and held his painful arm gently on his lap. After Snape and himself ran after Ana Giles, they soon were left behind. Unfortunately his ankle had twisted and he collapsed onto the rocky pavement with his arm in front of his chest, causing a fracture but that wasn't the end of it. He had also developed a magical bug in his bone. It wasn't too serious, but the healing procedure was gradual. Ana Giles had been very fast that night; Remus supposed she had been trained that way. Who had she been trying to save anyway? 

The already weak Sarah Potter. If Remus had known that he probably would've already tried that little bit harder. Now she was lying in the St. Olympia's Magical Hospital down the hallway in the intensive unit in an "Enntrance". The magical term for the rare coma only Witches can get into caused by depression and fatal injury, it was all psychological. It was her mind that got her into it, and the only way she could get out was with her mind. When she got to the hospital her wounds had already closed, but the bullets were still inside… chances looked slim; the last case of "Enntrance" was in medieval times, the witch recovered after 2 years: only to up and die the next day. Remus looked down the hallway and his eyes stung.

On the other hand James was recovering gradually, his gun shot wound had been worked on with all the hospitals magic, it was healing… he would be able to start walking today.

He still couldn't accept it! It all fit in but it didn't make sense to him. Why now? Why when he has just found Lily? Remus was a person not believing in fate or destiny. Maybe it was time for him to learn. He began to think of all the possibilities…of how they might've already succeeded with Adele and why they were wanted-- why James, Sarah, Sirius, Calista and himself were wanted…dead. But by who? He didn't know… but he had a feeling it had something to do with Lily's disappearance, Lily's identity and Lily's job.

The reason Calista was transferred was because when the nurses had bathed her that night of the ball, they returned to her room to find the nurse on duty dead with a dagger stabbed in the middle of the white pillow on Calista's bed, where her head was to be placed upon.

Her parents were alerted and Calista was driven off, still in her hospital gown. After sending quick owls to Dumbledore she was taken here. Dumbledore arrived in time to see a few his former students all there for a reason or another. Remus for support and his arm, James and Sarah had been shot, Calista with amnesia, and Arabella and Sirius for them all; rushing between waiting rooms. The next morning Arabella left for work to clear her desk and ask for leave. She was now with Sarah and Remus was getting better, he could walk and all. He knew what rooms everyone was in. He was there when they announced all there condition. He comforted Mrs Potter as her family went into surgery. 

Remus was pretty confused; one minor reason for that confusion was because he didn't know everything that happened that night…

He hadn't gone to the scene of where Lily tried to save her best friend, he didn't see her cry onto the medi-wizards as they trolleyed Sarah away, and then faint from anxiety and exhaustion. He hadn't seen her be taken to the same hospital for the night. Lily was unconscious in the room opposite of James'. He had wondered why Dumbledore entered that room once in a while that night but he hadn't asked, he was already stressed enough.

He did know a LOT of things at the moment… but he would. 

~*~*~

Soon after Tom got out of the main office his mental state of shock and anger wore off his mind started to work, obviously he knew something wasn't right with Norrick, his name was really familiar, he didn't know where he had heard it from… he had no justified reason to be fired. Norrick just said he had plans. Everything thing about him was suspicious from the beginning; all the extreme Aurors had discussed that during private meetings. It was like what they were seeing wasn't—it was like he was wearing a mask.

Just yesterday after another unsuccessful search for Lily, Vanessa told them something, she said she was suspicious that he would do something to their tight group. She gave all of them a suspicious stick that remarkably looked like a wand.

_ "A new gadget of mine" she said to them, "multipurpose, it's like my gimmick wand I made last year except it has an added feature, it copies a persons memories and also emits them. It can hold 6 minds. To delete them you emit them then perform a memory erasing spell on the memory. One catch, it only takes the recent 10 years of memory and the wood is a bit splintery… sorry, I'm not Ollivander! Some muggle sand paper will fix it though-"_

What a co-incidence, what a laugh… this was hilarious. Really, it was. Tom stalked to his office and started to giggle; he immediately fell to his knees behind his door and laughed hysterically. "Good day to you too Archibald!" Tears were practically streaming from his eyes.

~*~*~

_How confusing? Sarah thought as she sat in the chair she had always sat in during winter in the Gryffindor Common room. It was Christmas, she could tell be the huge decorated Christmas tree beside the fire. She held up her hand and realised she was shaking, she looked up again sharply and she heard an explosion. Followed by laughter? _

_She stood up and walked over the spiralling stairs leading to the dorms but she heard whispering and giggling behind her, she turned to see two small kids crouching by a table, "James? Lily?" her voiced echoed. Echoed? Why was her voice echoing?_

_They didn't look up, so she advanced toward them, her breaths became shorter so she fumbled around her dress, oh… she was wearing a wonderful dress… it was quite lovely; fit for a queen. What was she looking for? What did she need? Her fingers uncovered a small pocket made from lace; she opened to see a small glass vial. She opened it and brought it to her lips and tipped her head back…back…back._

_Oh, but it made her feel only worse. She looked at the kids just a metre away from her… James suddenly kissed Lily! Lily started to blush… Sarah gave out a giggle, James and Lily were playing tic-tac-toe. And he kissed her! Tic-tac-toe, eh? Wow, that game was for silly-billies…_

_Sillybillies? _

_Now in her home, her house; she saw her seven year-old self run around her corner with another girl chasing her. They were having a lot of fun, they bumped into a house-elf, what was the house elf's name? Billy? As they crashed into Silly Billy the other girl fell, but she didn't cry…well, that was not pleasant. It must have hurt. She hated falling…_

_Falling…_

_The crowd gasped the seeker who dived for the snitch at the Quidditch world cup that was being held in Canada. She was now standing at the top-office box. Who was that? Lily was older now, so was James… oh look! Sirius was there too! Lily had her hand clenched on James' arm when the seeker dived. Sirius was hooting like an insane person and James was trying to jump up and down… she wondered where she was._

_Ooh…her head, she needed another vial, her head was droopy… Eurgh, there wasn't anymore in her dress! That was not very good. She wanted to sleep now. Aah… she felt the softness of her silky pillows. Yes… sleep would be good._

~*`*`*~

Remus took out a small vial from his pocket, there was still about half a drop of liquid left inside. Sarah had been taking these, it was very suspicious…

He suddenly heard a beeping, he looked up and saw some nurses and doctors rush into Sarah's room. Remus dashed.

He entered the room and went to Arabella's side, "what?"

Arabella was white, " I'm not sure Remus. There's something going on with her mind, there's something wrong, she started talking? Yeah… oh she started to babble about some things."

Remus nodded, his eyes watching the staff tend to her with wands out and potions being poured into her mouth. "Arabella…what did she say?"

Her lips quivered, "yeah… see that's the thing the only clear thing I got from her babble was that Lily was working her hospital. I'm pretty sure she's talking about someone other than Lily Evans-"

"Yeah… Arabella? She wasn't" Remus said without talking his eyes off Sarah, _she knows something… she has a lead, I know it. _

"Pardon me Remus?"

Remus snapped out of his reverie, but then something clicked-- 

Lily's job: an Extreme Auror equalling danger and top-secret missions, catching evil… making enemies. 

Lily's identity: Lily's cover was blown to Remus… but he didn't know if anyone else knew who she really was. They could've tracked down her history and found out about her friends that were left behind! They wanted revenge for whatever Lily did in the name of justice. Someone knew that Lily was an Extreme Auror and they were trying to kill off her friends! It made sense! Well, It didn't really make sense but at least he was getting some light. But who found out? The deatheaters? Voldemort?

Lily's disappearance: that was where it all started. Remus would have to go back… to where it all started… 

"Excuse me Mr. Lupin?"

Huh? Remus looked up; the doctor has an expressionless look on his face, "Yes?" Remus replied.

"What is it, doctor? Is it her anxiety levels?" Arabella questioned.

"We can't rule out anything at the moment Miss, there are still so much we need to know about Enntrance. Her anxiety levels had been regularly going up and down but now the levels have soared; we suspect she has fallen into a dream state. She went into R.E.M late last night; R.E.M. or rapid eye moment is the stage of sleep that we dream. Now, here is the most important thing you'll hear today—because Enntrance is psychological, if we could somehow tap into her dreams, it will help us a great deal. We'll know what kind of mental state she is in, we'll change treatments-"

"Is there a way?" Arabella asked.

The doctor nodded, "It's an ancient method, if you would consider it; I will get the best researchers on it today."

Remus shared a look with Arabella, "You see doctor; we aren't the ones to make this decision-"

Arabella took hold of Remus' shoulder, "We will consider it, and we'll inform the Potters about it."

The doctor nodded; satisfied. 

"What treatments are you giving her now?" Remus asked curiously.

"There isn't much we can give her; we've given her potions to make her feel as comfortable as possible… along with the nutrition vials from the hospital she was in before."

So that's what they were, the small vials… nutrition shots! Remus felt shameful for thinking she had been on something…nasty.

"What brand are the vials?" Arabella asked, "I've got a friend working at a chemist in Banesusa, that small wizarding village a few miles from Godric's Hollow. He knows his nutrition and he taught me a thing or two…"

"Here," the doctor took one out of his white pocket, two little glass vials rolled out on his palm, inside were little black balls in a transparent blue liquid. "I assure you that they are the best."

"I haven't seen these before" Arabella said picking one up.

"Oh yes, only the patients here are treated with this, quite rare to find nutrition shots in a vial nowadays, no other hospital uses these… they use the muggle needle-drip"

We are thinking it was at that very moment that Remus froze, he gulped. Okay… so maybe Sarah was taking something nasty. She might have got her vials somewhere else. The doctor said they were rare to find, not impossible. 

Arabella nodded and told the doctor that they would let the Potters know about his suggestion. She took Remus out of the room, stealing one last look at their friend, they sat down on the chairs outside the office, "Reckon we should do that to her? Remus? You're all pale man, what are you on?"

Ever so slowly Remus started to shake his head, "Arabella, what's this?" He held out the tiny clear vial that was in his pocket to her.

Arabella look at the vial and held it in her own palm, she tapped it with her finger nail, "Well, there's an unbreakable charm on it" she took out the little cork and smelled into it, "Remus? Where the hell did you get this?" her eyes were alarmed. "Remus?!"

"Huh?" Remus looked at her, "Do you know that is?"

"Yes!" she hissed, "I know what this is! It's 3 months in Azkaban for possession!"

"What?"

"Exactly… this is a heavy drug, hard to make…takes a year to make a batch very expensive to get-"

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

"I didn't take advanced potions for nothing! Where did you get this?"

"Sarah was taking it, the night of the ball…"

Arabella gaped, then dramatically banged her head against the wall, "She is the reason I never want to have kids…"

"She's been through a lot-"

"Yeah! So have we! Taking care of her…Yeah sure I know she was Lily's best-friend, I know she had issues when she was young and I know Lily was the one who got her through them but why won't she just grow up!? It's enough that Lily's case still hasn't been closed, half the time we were looking for Lily she was off getting drunk and telling all of her sorrowful life to Tom the bartender! And a year after she disappeared; Calista and Adele were constantly by her side helping her with her threats of suicide! She'll never grow up" Arabella snapped angrily, after she realised what she had just said her expression fell into a shock, "Oh geeze, I can't believe I just bitched about my friend like that… Sorry Remus, you didn't have to hear that."

Remus looked at his feet, he wasn't going to have an argument about this… to an extent he did agree with Arabella but this wasn't the time to talk about this. He looked to his left, there were security guards surrounding them, he couldn't remember if they were Aurors or unspeakables. But he didn't care. "You have to tell the Potters about what the doctor told us"

"Just me? Where are you going?"

"I have to sort stuff out"

"The guards'll follow you, you're in danger"

"How did you-"

"Sirius told me, be careful"

"Yeah… I will" Remus 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey Calista…" Sirius greeted as he stood by the door frame.

Calista looked up confused, "Hello…"

He sighed and looked at the nurse, she gave him a sympathetic look back, "Her memory span has improved, today I think we've had some definite progress, she recognises her parents and she knows her own name"

Sirius was shocked, "And all in a night?"

She shook her head, "we've been running over some tests, and her parents have agreed to start a whole new regime and treatment. From the tests we've put her through we know she's had a powerful memory charm on her, a dark type… not easy to overcome. Finally real help for the poor girl, the attack at that last hospital was a blessing in disguise."

"How do you know it is the dark type… all memory charms are bad"

"Cast by a dark wizard Mr. Black, her blood boiled black"

Sirius was about to reply but someone spoke up before he could.

"Nurse? Who is this?" Calista politely inquired.

Sirius looked at her, "I'm Sirius Black, I have been your friend for years"

"Sirius Black… the dog star? Have you ever read Shakespeare?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Oh…" Calista gingerly touched her head, "I am fatigued…" she looked up again, "Oh, hello… who are you?"

The nurse bit her lip and took Sirius by the arm, "I think you should go now, she's tired" Sirius couldn't help but feel hurt and the nurse saw his face, "Her memory is still not right" 

She lead him out of the room, "You have friends who need you up stairs, only time will tell with her condition I'm afraid"

Sirius nodded and left for the lift, as he reached James' floor; he noticed Arabella and Remus sitting down far away. Sirius went to the toilets and when he came out Remus was gone and Arabella entered James' room, he followed her.

"Hey 'Bella"

She looked at him with tired eyes, and started to explain to him about Sarah's condition. Sirius thought the spell was a good idea, anything for the road to recovery he said.

Arabella asked him of Calista; he told her about the improvement and she was glad. 

"Where's Remus?"

"Off to sort some things out, he didn't bother to even tell me what it was! He took off a few minutes ago… guards and all. Something's going on with him, Sirius"

"Something is always going on in his mind 'Bella. I know what you mean though, but everything lately has been-"

"Hey guys" a voice said from behind the curtain.

For the first time today Sirius' face lit up a bit, "James!"

Arabella yanked the curtain, James frowned slightly, "What's wrong with Remus?"

Arabella shared a look with Sirius, her voice wavered slightly, "Oh… nothing."

she smiled as Sirius grabbed a chair and sat beside him.

He grabbed a handful of blanket and pulled it back to show James his own leg, "Sorry mate, but your legs have been shaved clean…"

"Oh wow…"

"Wow? James… you have a girl's smooth and silky leg"

"No, my scar"

Arabella looked between the two friends, she was guessing they wouldn't tell James about Sarah until he was fully recovered. As Arabella noticed their conversation became softer (probably more private); she silently slipped out of the room and bumped into-- "Hi, Mrs. Potter"

~*~*~*~

She didn't understand… she didn't, how could anyone? Memories flooded back into Lily's mind as she felt her head pound as she tried to sit up. She looked at her leg that once had a cast, she didn't remember breaking her friggin'; leg! She didn't even get a scratch so why did she head hurt so badly? Why was she feeling so awful? She rubbed her eyes, they were swollen… she had been crying for the past two days. Crying for answers…when she asked them they never answered her, Was Sarah okay? Alive? How about James? And where _was_ she? Was she still in London? Where was her wand? Why the heck was she put into a mental hospital? Where was that stupid fat man that put her here? She wanted to strangle him 'til he turned bright purple.

She breathed in but started to have another coughing fit, she nurse quickly came in and forced a potion into her mouth, Lily started to choke on it, "Swallow" the nurse snapped harshly.

Lily couldn't stand it, she pushed the nurse away violently and spluttered the potion out in front of her, coughing violently. Lily tried to get out of her bed to get to her toilet, she noticed that she didn't seem to have the same energy she used to have… Lily collapsed beside her bed before her took her second step from her bed.

The nurse looked at Lily and shook her head, she got another nurse to come in to come and help her pick the limp body off the floor, "I told you" the other nurse told her.

"What?" She snapped.

"I told you not to give her too much of the stuff, he said 10 millilitres, not 15"

The nurse looked surprised for a moment but then she replied. "What's the difference?"

The other nurse scowled, "5 millilitres is a LOT… she was complaining to me about how her food tasted even weirder than usual. Her usual dose makes her sick a couple of hours after her meal. An extra 5 millilitres made her sick almost straightaway." 

"Oh shut up on the count of three we set her back on the bed, one… two THREE! Oomph!"

The other nurse gave her a look, "How much is he paying you?"

"What's it to you? You aren't involved in this"

"You aren't bothered that I know?"

"I'm a bit surprised you found out… you going to tell?"

With a glare the other nurse said, "I'm not sure… but since I'm involved with it-"

The nurse who had snapped at Lily laughed coldly, "What? You want to cash in on this do you?" she said while narrowing her eyes.

"Yer… that's a way of putting it,"

The nurse shook her head, "I'll talk to him about it…You're one nasty bitch"

She grinned, "Yeah… and proud of it"

_…A few of hours later…_

Lily opened up one eye, argh… headache, nausea, back ache… She opened up the other eye, she could hear people talking and her forehead was wet!

_Drip… drip…_

She groaned, the voices immediately stopped, the nurses faces peered into hers, "Time for your meal"

"Ugh… I can't eat"

"You have to, you can't just… starve and die"

Her nausea got worse, she head was spinning so much, the nurse saw this and shoved the bucket in her face, and she patted Lily's back while her patient emptied out her stomach. 

After ten minutes the nurse wiped Lily's mouth with a warm wash-cloth and told her that she'd be back with her meal in half an hour.

She sighed and leant against her huge pillow and sighed in distress, she was fine this morning, she felt better than ever when she woke up that morning but then after her meal she starte- after her meal… they were _poisoning _her…

In her very vulnerable state, Lily was almost in tears. But she couldn't just jump to conclusions. She tried to clear her mind but only memories of distress back to mind. She couldn't just le someone take advantage of her like this to try and poison her to her death. She had to fight back, somehow…

Nausea waved over her. She grabbed a new bucket and heaved it all up.

~*~*~*~

"What are you going to do _now_ Tom?" Melissa asked tearfully.

"Not sure, actually." he replied dully. 

A group of Extreme Aurors who weren't on field came to visit Tom about what Norrick had wanted him for. None of them were happy about the news. Tom was alone in his office with half of the women on the team, they were all quite tearful, Vanessa had yet to get his message he left in her office to meet him here.

Augustine wiped her eyes angrily, "I knew that guy was scum… how, could he have done that? What are we going to do? Wait until he fires us as well"

Before anyone else could say anything Vanessa barged in angrily, "Guess what?! After that little back chatting today I'm officially EXCUSED! I've been suspended for two months!" she slammed a letter of parchment on his desk.

"You aren't the only one Vanessa, anyway at least yours is temporary"

"Say… what?" Vanessa said more softly, realising what he had meant. "Bu-but he had no reason to do that to you… you were the only one who pretended to like him"

"Yeah… I know" Tom said remorsefully, he carefully launched into what had happened when kept in and after he waited for Vanessa's response.

She just shook her head in confusion, "It doesn't make sense—he should have fired me… I have this really sick feeling now. What does he _want _with us women?"

Tom forehead wrinkled, "What do you mean?" he demanded. 

The other women in his office seemed confused as well. Vanessa looked furiously to the ceiling, "I- I over heard him speaking to someone in the lobby. He said he had plans for this place. Making this place very different would be fun and exhilarating he said to this person. And here's the thing" She took a shaky breath, "he's pardoning most of the males in this division, he was listing off names. He's sending new recruits to this department too-"

"But that's breaking the whole Extreme Auror legacy, they don't recruit unless the current generation has retired! All of us being the current generation" Lauren interjected.

"Well, obviously he's putting things in this own hands…" Tom said dryly.

"And I'll bet you 10 million galleons that these new recruits are all."

"Female…" Tom completed.

"Yes," Vanessa confirmed nervously, "I have never been so confused in my whole life; he's proved to us that he isn't trustworthy. And now his actions are just screaming out that he's insane! And deadly…"

"When was this whole thing happening? Tell us all you know about what he said" Lauren said.

"I heard him talking about it just before I read my letter of suspension. He didn't say when the new recruits were coming but I think they'll get here when my suspension is done." Vanessa replied.

"What could he possible want or need with all of the females? Why do I feel like we should be afraid…" 

"Maybe because we should be" Augustine said , "you know Norrick's going to want you all soon… to take your memories of this place and all of us forever"

Tom nodded.

Vanessa face grew pale, "What am I going to do during my suspension? *sigh* wandering around for two months going insane"

Lauren spoke up again, "Vanessa… chill, you can use your gimmick wand thing…"

Tom nodded.

Vanessa's face was still pale, "I'd been thinking about that… when the guys get their letters they'll think of my wands too. But I dunno… it's risky. It's not completely safe…"

"Sometimes we've got to take risks; it's the only way the guys and I can help you out. Now that we know only you women will be here. This place will go down." 

"I'll ignore that… but you're right who knows what he'll do with us now"

Vanessa's face was solemn, "We're running out of time, we still don't know where Lily is. Our memories are going to be erased soon, how the hell will we know to do to regain them?"

"Yes, how indeed…" Tom said, puzzled. 

"Write yourself a note." Vanessa suggested, "Seems silly but…"

"I'll kill Norrick." 

~*~*~*~

"…- there's a spell that can do that. If you don't mind me saying so, I believe this is just the hope we all need in this situation. The doctor said he would send the most qualified researchers to figure out thew ancient spell tonight if you would only give permission for him to perform the spell on Sarah."

Sarah's parents looked at each other and nodded, "Thankyou Arabella…if it will lead to her recovery then we'll do anything"

She smiled and said good bye to them as they left to find the doctor, she sighed, Remus had been gone for a couple of hours now…

~*~*~*~*~

He guessed it was instincts, Remus put the key in the lock of the apartment door and pushed, damn… it reeked. 

He saw a box at his feet, Sarah's hospital stay things… he picked them up and placed them on her coffee table, and he opened all of the windows for fresh air. He went into her kitchen and opened her fridge, lo and behold! There was food. He poured himself a glass of apple juice and raided through her candy stash. He felt a LOT like James or Peter at the moment…

And about Peter, he had finally called them. He had called Calista's house, her parent's picked up and passed on the message to the others. He was in Bulgaria, visiting some relatives of his. He hadn't told anyone because his mother told him last minute. His owl got sick so he couldn't send them any letters, and his relatives' owls didn't like him, they kept pecking at him. So after all that he told his cousin to drive into town (which was a 6 hour drive, his relatives lived on an isolated farm) to a public telephone. Peter was shocked at what had happened, he wished he could be there but the soonest he'd get back to England was in 2 weeks… for reasons he didn't say.

So finally, the others could rest for the sake that their friend was safe… but that didn't count for Adele. Search parties had found nothing… Adele's parents had enough to worry about, Calista and now Adele. Remus' heart really went out to them. Then it occurred to Remus, what if Adele disappeared for the same reasons that Lily had…no, couldn't be… highly unlikely seeing what Lily had done with her life. Not that the others knew, that would bring them down so hard. That's it. He had to do something about it. Who cares if he might get killed? He didn't. he couldn't live like this… he couldn't just wait until all his friends get killed off and threatened.

It was then that Remus noticed he was drinking out of a now empty candy bowl. He put it down quickly and finished his apple juice then wandered off into the guest room, which Sarah had used for a storage room. There were boxes of Hogwarts books and uniforms and clothes and pictures. But what was this? A box of books? Remus looked down and saw the first book, it has no title. Curiously, he picked it up and noticed a bookmark in it. He opened the cover, and there… in a curly flourish was the loop[y letters forming the words-

_The Works of Lily Evans & Sarah Potter._

He turned the next page; it had a foreword he slowly read it out aloud to himself, "_Many people underestimate the power of a magic, a lot of witches and wizards underestimate how much magic each of us have inside…"_

_ Over our years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we have embraced the magic within ourselves to become greater beings. During our wonderful years of Hogwarts we often made poems about what we wished about._ _Curses to our enemies, words of emotion for the greater good, all sorts of things, these pieces of writing we had so powerfully written in times where we could not express our own feelings openly. What many witches and wizards think to believe is that spells are just spells that were made up by whoever. They don't think that spells can be invented, they don't think that curses can be cursed with the free words coming from our own mouth. _

_ But we did, and so we decided to put all of our work in the one place and eventually we made up our own together…_

Odd… it seemed quite incomplete. Remus turned the pages skimming through each page once, the book had been hand written. Remus opened where it was bookmarked. What was this? A spell, an incantation… it wasn't in English though… Remus found a small description behind the bookmark, _"To acknowledge the deceased"_ he murmured.

~*~*~*~

Peter was still very weak, he opened his eyes, he was in the healing chamber at his Master's house. 

"Wormtail" He turned around to see Lucius Malfoy paler then he had ever seen him with Evan Rosier behind him, "Master wants you."

Peter sat up slowly and carried his heavy legs over the side of the hard bed, his body ached. Evan helped him walk out of the chamber and to his Master's throne room. 

Into the throne room Evan made him walk on his own, Peters body ached less after the potion he was given by the house elves when he walked into the throne room.

The throne that his master usually sat in was positioned so he only saw the back of the throne. Peter walked forward to his master nervously, but a death eater stopped him, "Here," he said, "The master will reward you when he has fully recovered" he shoved a muggle newspaper at him. Peter held on to it with his aching arm and left the throne room to the Death Eater's quarter.

As he sat down on a couch, he read the article. The whole family-- dead… that little girl Amanda Seaford, who had died of the mysterious disease after visiting the grave yard he and the death eaters had cursed. Within days of her death, her mother got the fever and died throughout her first night in hospital. And now the rest of her family were dying…

That's why he was being rewarded, for successfully spreading the most deadly disease the muggle world will have ever witnessed. It kills within 24 hours. Many would perish… Peter's face went pale, what had he done?

-FIN-

A/N- ***sighs* Soon, I'll actually have to write up the real chapter 16 which will be chapter 14 or something. **


	12. XII Rebellion

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…****Bloomsbury**** and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong.**

**A/n: thanks for all the reviews! They're greatly appreciated!**

** 100 points to Phoebs who noticed the clue I left for all of you!**

**Chapter XII – [Rebellion]**

_As he sat down on a couch, he read the article. The whole family-- dead… that little girl Amanda Seaford, who had died of the mysterious disease after visiting the grave yard he and the death eaters had cursed. Within days of her death, her mother got the fever and died throughout her first night in hospital. And now the rest of her family were dying…_

_ That's why he was being rewarded, for successfully spreading the most deadly disease the muggle world will have ever witnessed. It kills within 24 hours. Many would surely perish… Peter's face went pale, what had he done??_

_…_

"Oh…Mr. Pettigrew, is that you? You did a fine job making that happen" said a voice above him, obviously referring to what he had done. 

He jumped and looked up to see a young face staring at him then staring at the article. The young man had thin blonde hair and blue eyes, innocent enough and almost angelic, but the smirk upon his face told Peter something else.  

 Peter could only nod -- such fine praise for such a horrible deed. Merlin, it made his stomach churn. He waved his hand a little and walked out of the room hastily. 

He entered his resting chambers, trying to relax on the stone cold slab he slowly closed his eyes…

_~_

_"W-what do you want from me?" _

_"Want? Do you think that if I wanted something from you that you would still be able to ask me that question? I don't think so! Piece of filth!"_

_"What did you do with Sarah?"_

_"You stupid girl!__ I was pretending to be her all along! But don't worry your little head…you won't have one soon…" As he said that the Death Eaters just laughed._

_Peter heard Adele sob from outside the chamber door..___

_"Cry, cry, cry all you want! Bring in our new recruit! This will truly test him. Wormtail, come here!" Voldemort spat._

_Peter shook with fear as one of the death eaters lead him by the elbow toward his master…_

_~_

Peter remembered how he cringed as he was called up to his master. How appropriate for a Dark Lord to order his new recruit to behead his friend whose side he was betraying. He supposed it was all just a cruel game; his heart had wretched violently as he approached the stone slab with the sword he had gripped so tightly. 

The look of horror on Adele's face as he appeared in her view had scarred Peter for life. It made him want to run out of the room- no… her look made him want to swing the sword into himself. Taking a shallow breath, Peter cleared his mind and waited.

When Peter had raised his sword, the Death Eaters cruel laughter tuned out in his mind, becoming a mild buzzing hum. He glanced all around the dark chamber, anywhere else but his friend's face. He hands shook violently and a high pitched screeching voice pierced through his head.

_Kill her Peter… she never noticed you at Hogwarts but now she is. It's your life or hers… Your master will reward you richly as well as giving you thanks, unlike the others. Unlike her._

 He lowered his head dramatically and gave out a small sob, he was sure that only Adele had seen him. 

It was his life or hers. No-- it was actually her life or both of their lives… and so out of survival instincts, Peter had made his choice and his master knew that. Letting the tear run down his cheek; Peter closed his eyes. Holding firm position above her neck, he gave her one last smile before letting the heavy sword drop along in his hands… 

He felt the sharp metal meet flesh and immediately his head started to pound violently…

_ Oh God! _

The sword fell sharply onto the stone cold floor and Peter ran out of the chamber, with his tears blurring his vision. He let his Master's roaring laughter echo in his mind with his fellow death eater's mirth in the background as he never stopped running along the damp halls.   

~*~*~*~

_James saw her. _

_She was so beautiful… wearing a white flowing dress. She turned to look at him, a small smile flitted across her fine features; his caught his breath. As she gracefully fell into his arms, he took in the sweet scent of her hair, always trying to remember the way she felt. They spoke no words, they never did. _

_Lily… _

_He was dreaming of her again._

_Scenes changed and now Lily was gone again. He searched for her, but he couldn't see a thing that was clear, there were so many people around him. The crowd split and soon James was faced with a group of people he recognised… there was Sirius! But he looked distraught, beside him was Remus who was staring at something then looked away. Arabella was just shaking her head, Calista, Adele and Peter weren't there. Strange. Why weren't they ever there?  _

_James knew what was up, somehow he knew. He turned his head to see men take her away. She was crying and James felt his head shake. _

_"You'll be better off" He heard himself say, "you have to learn she's gone"_

_She's gone…_

_Sarah just shook her head violently, "No! James, she isn't! she's alive!" she managed to smile through her tears. "she loves you! She does! She's alive! She's hiding! James" she sobbed, "James… please!"_

_"If she ever loved me she would never have gone! You…" James angrily pointed his finger at his cousin, "You're insane!" he spat._

_Then someone from the crowd fell, James saw Remus sobbing on his knees, when he looked up at James he cried, "James…why won't you find her? Why won't you save her? She's alive!" _

_ "Take her away!" James shouted scornfully, while Sarah was being restrained by the men, he just stood there and watched… but then James realised he was crying. He saw everyone was crying as well. His screams of agony were drowned out by incoherent wails and cries of pain…_

_Suddenly, his hands flew up to his ears; there was a gun shot in the air, and everyone fell. Everyone died except for James…_

_So many tears, so much death…        _

_Through his tears he looked up and there she was! There… was Lily._

_ "Lily!" he shouted. _

_"Lily!" he cried.  _

_"Lily!" he sobbed._

_Lily…_

"James, wake up! Wake up James!"

James gasped and sat up fast, only to fall back down onto the bed. He felt a dry cloth mop the sweat on his forehead. He sighed.

Sirius gripped his arm, "It was just a dream James…its okay, mate"

 "Just a dream…" James panted as he looked down at his sheets, "that's all…"

~*~*~*~

Lily pushed the bucket off her chest and leant against her pillow gasping for breath. When the nurse bustled in; Lily's eyes went wide, she whimpered and tried to back away.

The nurse just gave her a disgusted look, "Oh," she sneered, "it seems like you aren't ready for your food just yet…" 

When the nurse walked out Lily tried to breathe in, but it became so hard, sharp pains started to overtake her stomach. Then she doubled over with pain, crying all the tears she had kept over the years. She tried to get up. But the nurses got there first.

And she just saw black. 

~*~*~

Remus' hands were shaking so much he thought he was going to rip the whole bloody page off. He shakily replaced the book mark into the book and closed the book tight. He then opened it again, checking if his eyes were just deceiving him. Managing a small smile to himself, he shut the book gently and tucked it under his arm and hastily walked to the kitchen.

He placed the book on the bench and pulled out a stool. Taking a small crystal shot glass he fumbled with the cupboards above his head while still keeping his eyes on the book. He felt for a bottle, any bottle of some sort- aha… he took a short glance at the bottle: 

Schnapps? 

Remus cringed as he read the label with a hand still held onto the book. 

Peach Schnapps?  

And so Remus sat on the stool, holding the book open with one hand and the other onto the bottle of Peach Schnapps (forgetting the crystal shot glass he had taken out) he gulped every sweet alcoholic drop that was left. Reading over the words of the incantation again and again, he knew that this was where he was going to start his 'research'. The sooner he performed the spell, the sooner he'd get answers. Did he really want to know the whole truth? Did he really have so much of a choice? I guessed he didn't. 

His eyes returned to the page, scanning each word; just taking it all in…

This spell…this piece of parchment, would be the beginning of the end, followed by the start of a new beginning.

So assuming Sarah's parents would agree with the new treatment, they would be able to tap into her mind…her twisted mind filled with too many problems she could possibly deal with.

 Arabella was wrong about her, she was _so_ wrong about Sarah… Half the time they were looking for Lily; Sarah was straining herself non-stop, until James decided to put her on medication to help her deal with things. Weeks, months, years of trying to find a single clue, no matter how much they strived to find Lily when she first disappeared, they just found nothing, nothing at all. Except her parents went missing as well, just before they could reach them.  

When the ministry were well prepared to close the case claiming Lily dead by the time she had been gone for one year, they objected saying they still had hope and asked what loss would come to the ministry if they just left the case open? Thankfully, the Ministry consented so they had kept it open all this time…  

Remus would always remember that morning they saw she was gone, all of them would.

~*~*~*~

"Mrs. Potter, Remus and I have just been to see her doctor, he has proposed a change of treatment," Arabella said slowly, after receiving a nod from Mrs. Potter to continue she explained all she knew about the ancient spell.

Something that looked like hope glistened in Mrs. Potter's eyes, she thanked Arabella and made to talk with the doctor.

Arabella sighed and went to Sarah's room again. She sat on the chair next to the bed and wondered what was happening with her. She thought about what the doctor had said to her and Remus, tapping into _her _mind? 

"God help us all" she muttered to herself as she looked at Sarah.

It wasn't as if Arabella didn't like her, but it wasn't as if she knew her that well. She only befriended the whole group after some of them had been appointed prefects. They stayed closer together after Hogwarts than Arabella had stayed closer to her Ravenclaw friends. 

She guessed that everything in life had practically crumbled for most of the group when Lily vanished. It definitely hit them hard where it hurt.

The whole room was silent except for the running machines, Arabella looked at the table behind her and picked up the Daily Prophet, she eyes read the first paragraph and her eyebrows furrowed.

"That poor family…" she muttered to herself.

"Hello, Miss Figg" said a familiar voice behind her.__

Arabella turned around and smiled, "Hi Albus,"

Dumbledore's eyes trailed down to the newspaper Arabella had in her hands. "You also have read the article, Arabella?"

It took a couple of seconds for her to realise what he was talking about, "Oh… yes, well I have only read half of it. It's quite suspicious that a muggle event has appeared in the Daily Prophet, you know…" 

"Miss Figg, I think it is safe to say that the unfortunate circumstances of that little girl and her family are certainly not muggle produced."

"I heard rumours about You-Know-Who being behind it all but I just brushed it off; everything seems to be pointed to You-know-Who nowadays…"

"For a good reason, Arabella…"

"But what if common criminals are getting away with magical offences? I could just imagine it- 'Gringotts Burglar- "You-Know-Who threatened my family!"' You-Know-Who is _the_ perfect scapegoat!" 

Dumbledore just looked at her, "I assure you that no common dark wizard are getting away by using Voldemort as a scapegoat. May I remind you of our defences; for example, we have our aurors among others…"

Arabella nodded thoughtfully, "Who else is there?"

"Anyone else, Arabella… " She barely noticed the small smile that Dumbledore had produced through his beard.

~*~*~__

_Sleep would be good…but sleep didn't come._

_ "Welcome home darling we've missed you," Mrs Evans took the young girl in front of her into her arms in a warm embrace._

_Behind her four young boys all the same height followed by two small girls came walking passed her, they waved politely at her parents and the girl called them over…Lily parents smiled at the kids and Sarah didn't dare to advance toward them. She felt like something was missing, being there felt wrong somehow. _

_"Nice to meet you" A voice echoed._

_…_

_"Nice to meet you, Sir! " a 15yr old James practiced in front of his full length mirror. "Nice - Err… Nice to MEET you…Sir…argh, no."_

_Behind him; a young Sirius grinned, beside him Sarah saw herself trying not to laugh, and on the floor; Peter was leaning on Lily's shoulder trying to breathe. Remus looked the most serious,"That was okay I guess…why don't you try this; 'Nice to meet you Madame'? Seeing as the guest of honour **is** female…"_

_"Yeah, that would be a smart thing to do James…" Lily noted, "Shane is a unisex name…"_

_"What!?"___

_…_

_"What?!"__ Lily screamed with an insane grin, she bounced off her bed and took her friend by the shoulders. "They did what!?"_

_Adele just grinned, "You heard me…"_

_"That's it, our worst fears have been confirmed: James is gay…" Sarah fainted on the floor sickeningly dramatic._

_"Sarah…" Lily said warningly._

_"Okay, she's sorry! James is completely yours! And he is definitely heterosexual!" Adele said grinning, she shared a look with Sarah._

_Lily went tight lipped, "He isn't **mine**…"_

_"James is such a heterosexual!-" Adele said seriously "that he likes cross dressing and seducing Averon!" she gleefully exclaimed. _

_"Oh yes! James is such a heterosexual!-" Sarah continued sharing another look with Adele, "he spent 2 hours with his make up to go out with that pompous Slytherin prefect… who is male!"_

_"Note that Sirius was also cross dressing along with him and taking the photos while on their date! Sirius is gay as well…" Lily cried._

_Adele snorted and the other girls just dissolved into laughter along with her. Over all the laughter Adele added, "I-I heard… that gay guys are really terrific shopping girlfriends"_

_Sarah made a face, "Don't stereotypicalise Adele-"_

_"Is that even a word? Stereotypicalise…" Lily said half laughing._

_"It should be one…" Sarah replied._

_"Ehem!"__ Adele interrupted hotly, "as I was saying … IF it is true; then maybe Lily should go shopping with James?  You know, to set him straight…" with that Adele winked at them._

_Lily gaped at her and Sarah burst out laughing. Lily grabbed a pillow and started to pulverise her._

_"Stop it! Lily, you idiot! Stop!" _

_After the girls recovered and their room died, the girls went down the spiralling staircase leading to the common room, when they were at the bottom of the stairs, Lily stopped, "Where's Calista?"_

_The others had confused looks on their faces._

_"Where is she?"_

_…_

_"Where is she?" Adele stressed as she fixed her dress robe "how the hell can Lily be late today!"_

_Calista shrugged, so did Sarah._

_Then, Lily burst into the room, "Damn it! I can't find my robe!"_

_"Lily! I told you I was picking our robes up from Hogsmeade cleaners, I came back an hour ago and you were gone!"_

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so daft…" Lily ran around her dorm undressing._

_"Here!" Calista and Sarah ran over to help her. Adele just grinned at them._

_"So…can you guys come over?"_

_"What? Where? When?" was the muffled reply from a tangled robe._

_"My house, this holidays… remember? I asked you guys last week"_

_"Oh yeah…" the three girls chimed in together._

_Calista looked sheepish, "I should have known about that, aye?" _

_"You guys HAVE to come!"_

_~*~_

_"You guys have to come over right now, it's an emergency!" Adele hung up hastily then started to pace, "Where could she be?"_

_Sarah looked up from her mug of coffee, her face as pale as the rest of the girls that morning, "They coming?"_

_"They're coming"_

_Just as Adele replied, the door burst open; James came in first, "Hey, what's happened?"_

_Sarah stood up, "It's Lily; she's gone.."_

_"What do you mean?" Sirius asked._

_"We mean we just don't know where she is!" Calista said impatiently, "shecamehomelastnightwiththegroceries,thenwethoughtshewentuptobed.Thismorning,she'sgone" she said very hastily practically no one could understand her._

_"What do you mean?" Sirius repeated._

_James' face turned serious, "Yeah. What do you mean? Where's Lily? Wasn't she with you, in your shared apartment?"_

_ "I- we…" Sarah started, she gripped her hair, "she had just come back from grocery shopping, then she went to her room, we had thought she had gone in for the night! And then this morning, she's gone."_

_Remus tried to analyse the situation, "Maybe she went out."_

_"Without even telling us or leaving a bloody note?__ I don' think so!"_

_"She went to work early?"_

_"No! It's her day off… look, I'm starting to get really worried now. She left all of her things, but her wand has gone."_

_"This makes me think she went without a note; deliberately… deliberately?" Sirius questioned, "That isn't the Lily we know."_

_"I don't know what to think now…" _

_"The cops, we've got to call them." Adele said._

_"We can't just yet Adele, we'll give her 24 hours." Remus said. "The police won't accept any report until 24 hours have passed."_

_"Then contact the ministry-" James said. "Darn… same policy."_

_ "We can't just wait for her here…"_

_"It's only been this morning, I'm sure she'll turn up" Calista resolved uncertainly._

_"-Just in time for us to beat her to a pulp!"__ Adele snapped. _

_"It might not have been, I mean, she could have left last night, not this morning, last night! We just don't know…"_

_"Well, let's just go look for her then" Sarah suggested. "I'll- I think I might stay here…"_

_Remus nodded, "I'll call Arabella to come over, and she'll stay with you while we'll go out. So if Lily calls-"_

_"**When** Remus, **when** she calls or comes back"_

_Remus gave her a small smile, "Yeah."___

_…_

_Ugh, too many memories, too much past, Sarah didn't want to re-live anymore; she just wanted to hide…hide from the past._

~*~*~*~

Dr. Peters nodded and folded his hands on his polished desk, "Yes… yes, I do think it would be best if we took our chances with this new treatment, we'll be able to start- say? In a few days time… her condition has come to a crucial point where we don't want to do any too drastic, but until then, we must discover and heal whatever she was emotionally unstable with"

"Doctor, if this is the only cure-"

"I never said it was the only way, since the root of her condition was psychological, we are working on tapping into her mind, until then we should try and resolve any possible events from her past."

"I'm afraid it's impossible" her mother said, "Her best friend disappeared quite a few years ago…I think that was the main reason"

"I see..." he bit his lip then opened his drawer, he took out a little velvet pouch and threw it into the magical furnace on the side of the room. When it blazed ferociously he called out, "Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?"  

~*~*~

All she could hear was the monotonous beeps of the machines and her short breathes, slowly; Lily opened her eyes, her eyes felt so sore, her throat was dry too. She felt horrible. 

"I told you this would happen!" 

Lily froze; she shut her eyes and tried not to shake.

"I told you that something like this would happen" the voice repeated, Lily's muscles grew tense as she recognised this voice.

"Shut the hell up" snapped another voice, "Instead of letting you in on this, I could have killed you…" the voice said menacingly quiet.   

"But… you didn't, and so look at her now; the bitch is on a drip. I told you; you put too much in the food… you idiot! Now it's going to even more harder for you to deliver."

"Shut your trap, and watch this."

Lily tried to relax as she could feel the nurses above her; it seemed that the nurse was screwing with the machines or something. Then she felt a mask go over her mouth, she wanted to back away, but knew she couldn't, she started to feel sleepy… she tried to fight the drowsiness but it just wasn't working. Lily dared to crack open an eye just a little, when she saw the nurses look away, her eyes darted to her wrist; she did have a drip, then she looked above her; there was a bright blue vial being attached to her drip machine by the fat nurse. She could now distinguish between the two nurses trying to poison her. As Lily gazed up to the blue vial, she knew that would be some poison, she just knew it. The fat nurse laughed and Lily had to close her eyes again as they looked back at her.

"Right…" the skinnier nurses nasal voice voiced out, "What was that?"

Lily faintly heard the clicking of heels moving out the door, she felt so sleepy.

"Oh that? Copper Sulfate with some colloid, that's what master Aiden provided." the fat nurse laughed.

Lily fought the drowsiness with all her might and stumbled with her hand around her bed and sheets, tears sprung in her eyes again, her body was so sore, all she wanted to do was sleep. Copper sulfate was… was… she closed her eyes and began to fall back onto her bed. No, but she couldn't, she got back up again, drowsily slipping the mask of her face, she saw the bright blue liquid had started to flow into her wrist, so she ripped the tape off and yanked the needle out while sobbing. Lily was so tired, she was panting, not looking where she was going she tripped over her feet onto the rubbery floors. She got up and went for the door when… 

"What's that?" a nasal voice exclaimed, it was right outside the door.

Lily cried out in disbelief, the nurses were coming back! She stumbled across the room again, back to her bed and put the drip underneath her, along her arm and stumbled with the sheets so she was half covered. She wiped her tears hopelessly and lay still just as the fat nurse came through the door.

"She hasn't got many things has she?" the nasal voice said chortling a bit.

The fat nurse just glared and placed a pile of clothes next to the bed. Lily felt her muscle tense up, she prayed to god for them to leave; she could feel the drip wet her sheets slowly.

"A stick… a wooden twig? Right…" the nasal voiced nurse said.

Lily froze; her wand?!

"Shut up" the fat one snapped. "We can't let her get away, Master Aiden says she's quite strong-"

"Ladies, you're both wanted downstairs." a new male voice said.

Lily sighed with relief as the nurses rushed out of the room, their shoes squeaking along the rubber floors. Her breathing was better, and she wasn't as tired, she figured the sleeping gas has worn out from her lungs.

She pushed her self off the bed, and fell sprawled against the rubbery floors, biting her lip trying to forget the pains that were shooting through her limbs. She didn't want to risk anything now, Lily smiled at the sight of her wand, she felt her dry lips crack, she faced the ground sighing with relief with her wand gripped in her right hand, but her eyes went wide when a drop of blood fell onto the floor right in front of her face.  

~*~*~

Arabella clasped her silver earring onto her ear and straightened her long black dress in front of the full length mirror, she looked back at Sarah's empty bed, and she noticed a huge crease on her doona. Arabella walked over to the bed and quickly straightened it out…

"Arabella?" Sirius asked while knocking softly on the door.

"I'm ready Sirius, let's go." She grabbed her bag and led the way out of Sarah's apartment.

Sirius nodded and closed the door behind him tightly and left Remus to lock it. 

"Right… we're off then." James said giving everyone a wry smile. Arabella took him by the arm as he walked with his cane toward the port key.

No one really said much when they touched the Christmas mug. No one really said anything when they arrived at the cemetery either.

~*~*~

"Vanessa?"

"Oh my god… who the hell are you?" Vanessa back up from the blonde man in front of her who was shaking her vigorously.

Tom kept his grip, "Bloody hell woman! You didn't look inside your pocket, did you?"

Vanessa was quite freaked out by that moment, she saw the other men behind him, "P-please don't hurt me"

Some of the men laughed heartily and Tom grinned, "Vanessa… you stupid, stupid witch…"

When Vanessa gaped at him, he let out a laugh but then he felt himself being pushed aside as Drake took her by the shoulders and pushed her to the wall, "Take out what's in your pocket, hold this and say the spell…"

Before Tom could stop him, he stopped himself, he knew this was the only way Vanessa's suggestion of leaving a note for themselves in their own pockets had worked for everyone but her, it has almost been an hour since they had been banished from the Extreme Auror society by the bastard by the name of Archibald Norrick, the note was so they could get their memories back from their gimmick wands that had held their memories that Norrick had erased. "Do it…" he said laughing, "Or we'll…"

"Okay! Okay!" Vanessa squealed.

Poor girl, Tom thought. She probably thought they were going to gang rape her or something. "Hurry up then," he spoke up then his face became sombre, "We have a funeral to go to…"

~*~*~  

Lily gasped; she crouched beside a hedge and clamped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were sore and red, tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she tried to keep her body from shaking. Her fingers went up to her lip where it had bled.

"She couldn't have gone far…" Lily heard the nurse's voice snarl.

_They're seriously going to kill me _Lily panicked. Any logical person would conclude that she was hiding within the hedges.__

"The bushes," she heard another voice. Her body froze with fear, she was wearing nothing but a dress of plastic, there was a great amount of poison entering her blood stream at that very moment and she felt like-

The nurse snapped her head to the right at the sound of someone regurgitating, she grabbed the arm of her accomplice as a signal, and they silently yet hastily advanced toward the bushes.

Lily gathered up all the energy she could, with her weakening grip on her wand she prayed to the gods that this time it would work, so she whispered, "Transportio"

In a blue flash, she was gone.

The nurse's eyes went wide, "Holy shit!!"

~*~*~

"Today, we have come to give our respects to a great man, whose work we will value more than ever,-"

James walked on, leaving his friends to toss their rose into the hole, they air was chilly, his cheeks were rosy, he was wearing a thick coat yet he was still shivering. He walked along the graves, he stopped by an above ground grave…

_In loving memory of Jason Cropp_

_"I never got to say that I loved you, I'm so sorry"_

_1897-1920_

He re-read the inscription almost 5 times, it reminded about of Lily. He only shivered more. He looked back to see Sirius with an arm around Sarah, she was crying-__

_Thud._

When James spun around, he saw her. 

~*~*~

Vanessa and Tom stood away from the rest of the Extreme Aurors, they had to be clueless of who this Ernie was, only bored citizens coming to his funeral taking pity on his relations after reading the newspaper. Drake and Colin stood near by, solemn as they were. Vanessa half- stood behind the bulky man in front of her as she began to cry, she blew her nose.

"It's not… right." She heard Tom mutter.

 Vanessa half hugged him, "I know, Tom."

He looked down at her, "No, that wasn't what I meant Vanessa." 

Vanessa replied with a confused face.

"Look, I planned something my self before we were banished, I'm summoning Lily here…"

"What!?" 

"Shh… just you wait, I've been saving energy so let's hope she's still in Britain."

Vanessa's breath quivered.

~*~*~

He saw her, and in his mind, nothing else mattered. He ran across the grass… he only accelerated when he saw her keel over.

Only one persons name raced through his James ran across the hundred metres that was in between them, his legs pumped numb. 

_Lily…_

He reached her and looked her in the face, he held her by the shoulders. "Lily? Oh Merlin! I thought you were gone forever-"

_Was this really her?_

James saw age lines on her face and her face was so deathly white, her hair was dull and stringy, her lips were purple, this was Lily after so many years. "Oh great Merlin…" tears grew in his eyes; he took her into a huge embrace, "Lily!"

"James…" she said, barely a whisper.

Her body shook with weakened sobs as he brushed the hair from her face, she noticed he was crying too, "What happened to you, Lily? Who did this? Oh Merlin, I can't believe it…"

 She was sick and it was evident, James put up an emergency wizard call with his wand. Lily coughed into her hand, as her hand pulled away James went pale, she was coughing up blood.

"Lily, your-"

"J-Ja-ames" she sobbed, "I- I'm sorry… I never meant to y-you don't know how hard it was…" Lily coughed more, more tears welled up in her eyes, "James… I-I'm sorry."

Lily had a feeling that this would be the end of the line, James had to be told now, why everything had come to be… "James, I-" Lily hesitated, "I don't want to die without you…"

James tried to keep her warm, "In all honestly, I haven't a clue how I've lived these years without _you_, I don't want to live without you… Lily , help will be here soon. Please, just stay with me…" he begged. 

He bent down gently and kissed her lips, and Lily had a ghost of a smile, she looked up and was about to speak-

"Stupefy!"

Lily felt her body fall in James' limp arms, she sobbed in horror thinking that somehow those nurses had come back to get her. Then she was caught by a pair of strong arms…

"Lily, it's me; Tom! Lily… Oh great Salazar! Stay with me Lily!"

Lily finally closed her eyes.

Vanessa rushed over, "Oh lord, what did they do!?"

Tom gently touched her cheek, "She's not with us. Drake, please apparate her to the lair."

"I- I'll go too." Vanessa said tending to Lily's forehead.

"Right…I'll take the poor fellow out of here-"

"Tom, don't erase his-" Vanessa rushed.

"We have to…you know that." He snapped.

Vanessa shook her head, "They are the loves of each others lives…please Tom." she said softly. 

Tom stood his ground, "Vanessa, I'm sorry… after I take care of Mr. Potter, I'll have to do his friends too." with that he levitated James away.

"Let's go now," Drake urged her.

She scolded herself mentally for thinking about being torn in between her friend life and her friend's love life. She looked at Lily's limp body and could only nod.

**A/N- This chapter will probably be edited for the future… hope you liked it. Please review… I know this wasn't as long as usual, but this was a good break, chapter wise. Sorry if I haven't written your dream request/s, I know I haven't put in a couple BUT they have been written out! They'll be coming in future chapters. But I know! I know… this is no where near my usual length =(**

**_At this stage I think it would be safe to say that I am more than half way through this story, my aim is to finish this before the next book arrives.  Okay this is the part where I get tempted to talk about the plot… *grumble* er… well, okay. FINALLY! Lily and James see each other! *grins* I'm so proud of myself! Oh well, that reunion *cringe* turned out more soppier than I had planned *cringe* =| nyeh… also I didn't add every single detail this time… thing's will be confusing but will be cleared up in the next chapter when I'll skip some time and Lily will realise what happened. Master Aiden and Archibald are…  I've written the ending! _**

**_*GAPES*  _**

_I have actually written the ending O.o  _

**_I feel like a total dork._**__

**Dork.**

**Dork.**

**Dork.**

**Nerd.******

**Nerd.**

**Nerd.******

**FrEaK****.******

**MeEk****.******

**GEEK!**

**Umm…******

**REVIEW**

_Please!_


	13. XIII Colin

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise in this fictional story belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else…****Bloomsbury**** and Scholastic. Some characters are based on childhood friends, I made them into this fiction therefore I own them. I also own the plot. And the dates… coz they're terribly wrong.**

_He bent down gently and kissed her lips, and Lily had a ghost of a smile, she looked up and was about to speak-_

_"Stupefy!"_

_She tried to scream, bur nothing came out of her mouth, Lily felt her body fall in James' limp arms, she sobbed as she was caught by a pair of strong arms._

_"Lily, it's Tom! It's Tom Lily… Lily…"_

_Lily finally closed her eyes._

_Vanessa rushed over, "Oh lord, what did they do!?"_

_Tom gently touched her cheek, "She's out. Drake, please apparate her to the lair,"_

_"I'll go too" Vanessa said tending to Lily's forehead._

_"Right…I'll take the poor fellow out of here-"_

_"Tom, don't erase his memory!" Vanessa rushed._

_"We have to…you know that"_

_Vanessa shook her head, "They are the loves of each others lives…please Tom"_

_Tom stood his ground, "Vanessa, I'm sorry… after I take care of Mr. Potter I'll have to do his friends too." with that he levitated James away._

_"Let's go now" Drake urged her._

_She could only nod._

_"Transportio"_

**Chapter XIII- [Colin]**

Colin stood there for moments, looking at the spot his friend's had disappeared from with Lily and watched Tom walking at a fast pace toward a group of young adults who were running at him from about 90 metres away. They probably had seen their friend floating along side him. It took moments for Colin to catch up to him, once he did he took his pace, "Tom, do you honestly think it absolutely necessary to take their memories? I know you-" Colin froze as Tom took his wand, "Hey…"

"I'm taking your wand Colin, as a precaution. I'm determined to do this and you are clearly trying to persuade me otherwise." He replied tensely, "And I do think it is necessary to perform a memory charm on the group, by defying the greatest force in the country—the M.O.M. we cannot take risks nor let ourselves take risks when there are more important matters at hand. Erasing their memories won't be so easy if they just 'enervate' their friend and run off…"

Colin looked at him with a perplexed expression -- Tom had managed to surprise him once again in that day. When Mr. Potter's friends were merely seconds away from full view of their unconscious friend, with a surge of power and a wave of his wand, it seemed that Tom had stopped time itself; everything froze, even the air was tighter. Colin simply stared in disbelief as Tom waved his hand across the floating body; creating scratches and cuts all over James.

Colin started to say, "You can't do this-"but was interrupted by the rush of everything unfreezing. He was left breathless, he felt like his body was about to lurch forward by the forces of magical gravity. Eyes wide, he found the grass rush toward him, until a firm hand caught his chest, pushing his up straight. 

He looked up to the owner and the hand and wasn't surprised to find that it was Tom's. Once Colin held himself together, Tom held up his other hand forward to James' running friends, beckoning them towards their unconscious friend.

It had seemed the there was an evident 'leader' in the group as they arrived. Tom had seen photos of these people, he knew who they were. Sirius was the first to speak, "Who the hell are you?"

Colin struggled for moments, no one else around him had stumbled after the time freeze. Colin's face seemed concerned and Tom remained still, "Do you know this man? We-"

"Yes! Yes, we do" the only woman in the group rushed toward James, Tom recognised her as Arabella Figg. There was something he knew about her that was important, he just couldn't think of it at that moment. "What happened?" 

Colin saw the horrified expression Figg had so he lowered James down onto the grassy green, "We found him about 20 metres away from here, in the poisonous bushes. That would explain the scratches all over his face and limbs…" his eyes met theirs with such sincerity.  

"Poisonous?" Sirius eyes seemed wider, "and how did that happen?" he half growled. 

Tom shook his head, "We were hoping you had seen what happened, we didn't. The poison would have killed him if we had not pulled him out and placed a charm on him, to temporarily stop all of the poison flow in his body. We're licensed doctors, practitioners if you will. Though this seems simple, we must know what bush it is, we do not have this information at this moment because we are now in the muggle open world. Also, we yet to heal the scratches."

 Arabella inquired, "Will it infect? Which spell did you use to stop the poison?" Do you have your license here? I want to see it, right now"

 "Ah, I can provide you with those," Colin said not missing a beat, he noticed Tom subtly waving his hand over his pocket, his wand peeping out from his sleeve. Colin took out two rolls of parchment, "Here you go"

When Arabella was looking over it, Remus went to James and tried to heal the scratches. "Why won't these heal?"

Tom looked thoughtful for a moment then replied, "That won't work Mr. Lupin, only our remedies will help heal those cuts. Now we've only to seal those cuts, the chances of those cuts ever closing up without our remedy are so very slim…"  

"So he fell into a bush and now he's out cold." Sirius stated carefully, not even restraining his expression.

"We had to make him unconscious, for the fr-"

 "He _fell_ into a _poisonous_ bush? in a public muggle cemetery. I don't believe you, any of you…" Sirius said flatly, he moved towards James and released him from the floating spell, he was quite aware who these two men could be; assassins from the bastard who wanted them dead, it was hard to keep his cool "Leave us alone. Just leave!" he yelled.

Tom's face revealed that he was obviously alarmed, he looked into the distance and then _pop_, two Aurors appeared behind the group, there were two of them, running toward the scene with their so-called speed. Tom finally got his reality check. He was supposed to be forever gone now. An Extreme Auror, no longer, a wandering fool trying to restart his life again. He let out a tight smile, "Clever, Black…" 

Sirius turned around to see their bodyguards behind them, when he turned around again, the two doctors were gone. 

"Oh geeze, look what happened here" The Auror helped Sirius place James onto bitumen. When the Aurors tried several healing spells, "Darigan, this is odd…"  

Darigan was a big man, his shadow took over Sirius and Arabella, he nodded and said, "Okay, let's take him away now."

Arabella held on to Remus as they Disapparated to the hospital.

~*~*~*~

Colin and Tom Apparated back to the lair that was an underground bomb shelter for 4 families, conveniently providing more than enough space for the Rebellion. 

"What now, Tom?" Colin said irritated.

"Hmm… I'll think of something, James won't be conscience for a while so we are safe for now. That Sirius Black… if only the ministry's petty warnings hadn't gotten to him so much…"

"Oh, cut them some slack Tom. You can't really blame the poor soul for being as jumpy and paranoid as he was, after all that's happened to his circle of friends before and after the ball…"

"But you can't deny that if he hadn't been so paranoid, we wouldn't have this little rub…"  

"If only those stupid Aurors didn't arrive too," Colin added.

"Oh, them too; the witty yet disposable Aurors… When I was an Auror, I thought that I was at the highest level I could ever achieve. Until Ernest Banks came along," Tom sighed, "everything changed after that, and I knew I'd do anything to get to be an Extreme Auror…"

Colin grinned, "Who would've thought? Slytherin prefect strived to be the highest position in the defence against evil."

"We all change Colin, whether or not we like it…"

"And whether we can accept it either…" 

"Precisely," Tom smirked and went left as Colin went right to the beds. It was to be easy to find Vanessa with Lily as they were the only females, Tom only saw one of them. "Vanessa," he said as he rushed toward her.  

She was standing outside the medical storage room, when the opened door shut on her she turned around. Her bare arms and face were covered with blood and her hair was a mess. Tom's stomach sunk as he thought of the worst.

He sat her down and kneeled in front of her, he decided to be patient with her now- 

"Tom, she's bleeding… she's bleeding inside" Vanessa said gravely, "When we arrived we lay her down and healed her bruises and cuts… she's broken two of her ribs on her left side, but we couldn't heal them because her body was rejecting the potion we gave to her. We tried a lot of things to heal the bones but her body just didn't respond. Her facial colour was really worrying us after awhile too, it looked like she had been poisoned. Drake confirmed it."

Tom looked stricken, his gaze travelled toward the door of the room, "Do you know what she's been poisoned with?"    

Vanessa shook her head, "My knowledge struck its limit in that room. She's going into surgery Tom," Her voice trembled for those last words. "When we picked her up back there, I had this really bad feeling we would need to use something other than magic to revive her… and that's not good Tom, we might not be able to give her what she needs to heal at all."

He looked at her with uncertainty, "She'll get through it, she's strong," he paused carefully, "You know that. Who's performing it in there?"

"Drake has gone to get more medical supplies so Thomas and Geoff are doing the surgery, they specialised with Ernie a year back…"

Tom just nodded, he took her hand and squeezed it, "She's in good hands. She'll wake up well, you'll see," he left her to clean herself up and walked down the stairs to Melissa, Rod said she was visiting and taking a break from one of her missions with Norrick. Their reunion didn't turn out to be as warm as he expected it to be, though.

"Heard about your plan, where's your bounty?" unexpectedly, her tone was rather colder than usual.

"Stupid fish didn't take the bait properly" He muttered. _Damn fish, I mean, him…_ he thought. "And hello to you too Melissa" he muttered under his breath.

_"What?" _Her head jerked back and her expression turned sour, "So sorry to hear that…" her head turned down to the piece of parchment she was writing on, she secretly hid a smile.

Tom made a face, he did _not _want to be the bad guy here. He honestly and genuinely didn't. But what other choice did he really have?  He had to do what was best, even if- "Eurgh!" he threw up his hands and left her. He didn't need this. 

Melissa watched after him then turned to where he had come from, she sighed and walked her way and sat next to Vanessa and put her arm around her. 

Vanessa looked up in surprise, "Melissa!"

Melissa gave her a small smile and gave her a bear hug, "How've you been holding up?"

"Me? Oh… I'm holding it together, I think that's the main point" She gave  out a small laugh then grimaced, "these past few days have been like years."

Melissa made a face, "These are hard times, I'm just grateful there are people actually trying to do something about it, and not sitting on their fat arses listening to the wizarding radio channel gasping and gawking at what You-Know-Who has been doing. The Aurors are going crazy, they've had their first You-Know-Who since the so called 'strike'. The Aurors think they're so good, but if I were in their position, I would probably do the same. Go crazy, I mean… the Dark Lord just stopped attacking for a week, what kind of sinister bastard would do that! It's beyond evil, making everyone watch and wait, hoping their family wasn't next. 

"I know for a fact that some family's fear has gone beyond measure, they are beginning to feel relieved when there's an attack on another family that night, because they know that the chances of the bastard and his goonies to come and kill them have lessened. For years now this has been going on, it's been years since our community hasn't been attacked for days. Imagine families loving their lives in even more desperate fear, thinking that any second they could die in the hands of some ruthless serial fucki- sorry serial killer. For years, we've lived like this, a strike was the worst and best thing that has happened in years…

"Their fear is increasing, and their hope is failing… You-Know-who, what a dirty bastard, he did this strike on purpose."

Vanessa frowned, "Either that…or something happened to him…something so bad, he's just stopped. He could be dead."

Melissa gave a bitter laugh, "Keep on dreaming… He isn't dead, the Death Eaters would have killed on the occasion of their master's death, not wait a week later."

"...I hope he's hurting."

"We always do." 

Vanessa smiled, "I think I'm going insane…"

Melissa shook her head and simply grinned back, "We all are."

~*~*~*~*~

Peter placed his three black robes in front of Avery, "Here… I won't need these." 

Avery looked up and sneered, "Why ever not, rat?"

Peter didn't cringe at his adopted nickname he just calmly replied, "I'll be leaving His chambers for awhile. My disappearance from the others had gone on for too long…"

Avery laughed, "Missin' them are yah?"

Peter's pale face twitched, "Yes actually, I've been crying over them every night since I've left them…" 

Avery screwed his eyes at the rat, he noticed the red rings around his eyes, "That's low, even for you!" 

"Well, I'm leaving Avery-"

"Who exactly said you could Pettigrew? We're to stay here until our Master had comeback to us, by order…"

Peter swallowed hard, "By order of Atrox Malfoy, second in command who is now a withering corpse. I'm not going to stay here while all of you babble around with no one in command waiting for our Master's revival, I'll return when I am I summoned by the Dark Lord himself." Avery looked half shocked at him, he grunted. "take the robes"

"Fair 'nuff! Hahaha! But take one of them and I'll take the other three 'lright? Keep on of them to remind you of your real family 'ere, so as you won't cry too much ov'r us! Hawhawhaw!"

Peter wiped his brow, "…Fair enough" and left through the huge gates of his master's castle. Leaving Avery to laugh to himself.

~*~*~*~

"I was wondering, sir… if you could help me with a certain patient of mine." 

"I'm sorry, but this is Minerva McGonagall, unfortunately Professor Dumbledore has been called into London over official business."

"Oh… well maybe you could help me?"

"Hmm… yes, continue"

"About my patient. She has been stricken with a very rare disease, the last case was quite a long time ago. And I would like to try my hardest to cure her, even if breaking some laws may be in the quest for the cure. I believe by taking advantage of this patient's condition, we can harness a better future…"

"You wouldn't be talking about Miss Potter, would you?"

"I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't…"

She sighed. If only this man knew the story behind his patient's condition, he would surely be as puzzled as she was. "Listen to me, Aiden… for you to try to help Miss Potter would be a great attempt but all together, a great waste of time. Believe me when I say, when I unfortunately must say that she is a lost case, there surely is no hope for her. She will age during her Enntrance, and she will peacefully fall into the depths of her origin."

"Meredith Nornway's condition was tracked and followed by the movement of her eyes behind her eyelids by medieval physicians, when she  awoke, the physicians knew she was going to die. They knew, because she was insane. Although history books say she died, I think they killed her. If she wasn't killed we could've known more about Enntrance. It's been hundreds of years now that some one else had gotten this condition, it would be a decision based on folly if we were to let this opportunity go…" 

He heard her sigh again, "Very well, Aiden, what do you want? I have a class in less than an hour."

Dr. Aiden Peters smiled, "Thank you, I won't be a moment…" he said. He exited his office to talk to the Potter's.

~*~*~*~__

"Nothing works…they can't heal him" Sirius said in desperation.

"Oh, no…" Arabella sank down into her seat.

Remus rubbed his eyes and sighed, "What's happening to us guys, seriously"

"We're falling apart, Remus…" Sirius said flatly, "Somebody's after us, our friends are dying because of them! And that son of a bitch somebody is getting exactly what they want… so far"

"What could we do? What _can_ we do? What should we do?" Arabella asked hopelessly. "What are we going to do…?"

"Wait for a miracle," Sirius laughed.

Arabella and Remus looked at Sirius curiously, he was looking up at the ceiling, grinning. They shared a look and the three friends stayed in silence for a long moment. 

"Well, while we wait, I'm going," Remus stood up and put on his black jacket, "I have some things to sort out…"

Remus walked past his friends and took the stairs to the bottom level, avoiding the Potter's who were talking to the doctor. The wind outside bit his cheeks but that was OK, he never thought he had ever seen the sky so dark but that was OK too, Remus knew he possibly have the power to turn things around.  Easily, he could expose Lily, use her as a cure for Sarah and make Lily get the guy who was hurting James, the guy who has Adele and- he sighed. And together, they would help Calista. 

Yes… It was a nice dream, it was a _great dream. At that moment, Remus was determined to give up anything for that to become reality._

When he arrived at Sarah's apartment, he prepared the floor with candles and herbs. In one hand, he held the incantation that would change a lot of things by leading him into the right direction, the first step of the miracle they were waiting for. And in the other hand, a single photograph of the gang, after graduation.

Remus started the incantation, and the worlds swirled. Fate's charms changed from copper to silver. He felt like dying… that's when he fell. 

_There was smoke, there was heat… _

_Ah! The burning, Remus' eyes began to water as his eyes strained to see through the impossible gray smoke. He strained to look around him, he used his hands to find his way around too. He felt a banister behind him and a plant beside him… the smoke was slowly clearing out from a window he saw in front. Realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks, the stairs and ceiling and walls all brought him back to his Hogwarts days, he remembered his first time here back in seventh year-- this was Lily's house! _

_"Call her!" a man's voice hollered._

_He heard running, he heard screams of a woman and a man and heard a vicious cold laugh. There were foot steps, thumping along above him, Remus looked to see the stair banister, he clung onto the blurry wood as he felt himself being pushed aside. He gasped, "Death Eaters!" _

_He tried to find a place to find but it was too late, there were three looking straight at him, they started toward him. _

_"Lily, Darling!" Remus heard a woman's cry from upstairs, Remus look to see more death eaters running up the stairs._

_Remus tried to find somewhere to hide, he tried retreating into the smoke, he almost suffocated. His eyes were burning, Remus squinted and tried to crouch into the corner of the smoke filled room, he covered his hand with his eyes in desperate anxiety. He kept his hands over his eyes and made them as an extra shield for his eyes, he squinted to find a death eater straight in front of him, realisation dawned on him, they couldn't see him! _

_He stood up and pushed one of them to the ground, and punched another. He squinted at the blood on his fist with satisfaction. _

_The death eater stood up and said "Remus! Stop." _

_The two other Death eaters seized him and hauled him upstairs. Remus screamed and struggled, but shrunk when he realised they weren't death eaters at all, they had black robes on, but their bare arms showed no dark mark. _

_"Help!__ Lily! A man's here! there's smoke everywhere!" a female voice cried from the end room. _

_Remus lay motionless in the arms of the two robed men, he saw his fist was clean. "Are we-?" he started._

_"Yes Remus, you summoned us to show you the way, that is what we are doing."_

_Remus began to struggle even harder, Lily's parents were dead, they were murdered by Voldemort. _

_They were murdered by Voldemort… They were murdered by Voldemort… They were murdered by Voldemort… that was why she disappeared! _

_Lily's parent's were always nice to him—they were murdered by Voldemort, everyone knew how Voldemort killed his victims. They were murdered by Voldemort and Remus would have to relive it…_

_ "This is a MURDER SCENE!" he yelled in desperation. " These people are Lily's parents! You can't do this. Take me away! GET ME AWAY!" Remus found himself almost weeping._

_"You summoned us, We are only giving you the answer." They said in monotone. _

_Remus heard Voldemort's cruel laugh from the end of the hall way where the room was, he heard the screaming of pain and torture, Remus struggledt and screamed, "This is the violent demise of your creator's parents! You can't DO. THIS!"_

_"We are only giving you the answer."_

_"ENOUGH!" Remus cried as they got to the door that was half opened. He saw legs twitching, he could not bear it—he shut his eyes only to find them being forced open by forces he could not see. As his eyes flew open wide, the room was in full view…_

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_The screaming ceased._

_"No!!" Remus wept loudly, "Enough! Enough!" _

_He felt himself being dropped to the ground, he gripped his hair with his shaking hands, crying. The three men the beside him. Then he fell._

_Remus hastily stood up, his sobbing quietened down, he was in the room. He yelled in agony as he saw the wrangled bloody bodies. He turned to run to find him a soft wall, he looked up crying to see one of the three men, he pointed to the corner of them room. Remus looked to where he had pointed, there was a muggle phone, it had not been hung up._

_Remus slowly walked toward it, he could hear his heart beat louder and faster… then there was silence. Remus strained his ear, from the phone, there were soft sobbing from it. His eyes went wide, Lily! _

_He ran to the phone, "Lily!" he cried._

_But it was too late, she had already hung up. Remus choked on his sobs, he looked at the calendar next to the phone and he look at the time. It was the day before they found Lily missing! _

_Remus' hands flew up to his face. This was too much. ___

~*~*~*~

"Got it?"

"Yes, Tom."

"Right, let's go then."

Colin shivered; he couldn't believe they were doing this. He took a small gadget from the shelf and put it in his pocket. 

"Transportio"

Colin and Tom arrived in front of a tall building, the hospital. He sighed; he couldn't believe he was letting Tom do this!

Tom led the way, through the crowds once they got inside. Colin followed him along the long white hallways, twisting left and right. After 10 minutes Tom stopped, "Ok, Colin just one more right and we're there." 

Colin nodded and followed his footsteps until Tom stopped abruptly, Colin opened his mouth but Tom closed it shut, "Aurors! Coming this way!" he hissed.

They scurried across into a closet., "James is in room 2209" 

"That's right Colin, you're so smart at reading numbers Son," remarked Tom.   

"Shut it!" 

"Do the job if you get to him first, all right? Come on, let's go…" 

The two crept out and walked casually passed the door 2209, no one was there anymore, they advanced casually again, and Tom reached for the knob-

"Yeah! Hahahaha!!!" came a loud voice.

"Damn!" Tom cursed. 

Colin casually walked down the hall and Tom crammed himself into the same closet. Colin felt his ears go red, someone was watching him! He swerved into the toilets. 

After 5 minutes, Colin came out and started to walk to the closet. The lady along the hallway gave him a suspicious look, the look irked him, when she turned around , he hastily entered the room closest to him, the _Staff Washroom._

The room was dark and he heard machines beeping, "A washroom?" Colin muttered in amusement. His gaze wondered across the room, he gasped, "Potter?" 

James Potter lay sleeping on a small bed in the corner of the huge room. He was connected to tubes all over his body.

Colin gulped and took out his wand, "Obliviate!"

He turned the knob to get out and found that someone else was turning the knob too, the door opened and Tom hastily came in and shut the door, "Wrong room Colin- oh!" He looked at a sleeping James Potter and scowled, "Those guards I found were just a ploy! Dirty bastards…" He laughed bitterly and started to mutter to himself, "I mean, who'd think that James Potter was in the Staff's Washroom! Ha?! No one! Sneaky devils.." 

Colin frowned, "Our job is done." He put his wand back into his robes, "If anyone asks, you did the actual spell."

Tom froze and his eyes grew wide, "You? Y-you did it? Already?" 

Colin exited the room and walked down the hall way, Tom followed him smiling, "That's fine with me, as long as it was done. Now I can sleep…"

"Let's just go."

"All right, but wait a sec, I'm preparing to be hated."

"_Transportio_"

~*~*~

Two nurses chatted happily down the dimmed hallway, it was the end of their shift, and they were ready to have a good night's sleep. Barely anyone was there. As they passed room 2209, they muttered gossip. Then they noticed a guard running down the hallway.

"Get a doctor!"

"What is it?" said one nurse.

"We need a doctor now! The alarm for a patient has gone off."

At that moment, they could hear a slight humming of the alarm from down the hallway. 

The nurses went pale, "I'll get a doctor, and you two should go to the room"

The nurse and guard ran down the silent doorway, other nurses started running down the room too. When the nurse and guard finally got there, a doctor came out with a grave expression, he shooed the nurses away saying, "It's too late, go on… we were too late,"

"What happened?" asked the nurse. 

The doctor went inside the room again and closed the door behind him. After a moment an older nurse came out of the room looking solemn. A couple of the nurses gave her a questioningly look. The older nurse sighed and said, "People, it is very late, go home…"

There was a sharp intake of breath throughout the hallway, the nurses cleared off straight away.

The nurse walked toward the exit waiting for the friend, while she was waiting she overheard the doctors say that the patient was an important patient, an eye witness who was vital to the Ministry, and that she was somehow related to the prestigious Potter family, she also heard that she died silently within her sleep. 

-FIN-

**OK I'm now aware that my story is now no longer completely right with the HP series. But that is OK, nothing major. So to all the newbies out there: back off…  : P  **

I had finished this chapter a few days before book 5 came out but ff.net didn't let me upload (grr). Nyeh…

**Sighs**- All done with revising… I skipped some parts so let me know of the errors and I'll eventually get to it. On to the chapter XIV… which, I can tell you now has 2274 words so far. I know it's been about 2 months since my last update. Umm… but you try revising and editing 67,059 words while having a bloody life. 

**Thanks-** thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed this story. Thanks to the people who also review like a month after my last update (you give me a nice surprise!) I've gotten really cute reviews, keep them coming. 

REVIEW


End file.
